Inuyasha Takahashi
by ElementalHanyou
Summary: AUBased off VanHelsing. 100 years ago the Higurashi clan vowed to defeat the Vampire Lord Naraku and free their village. Should they fail their souls will be forfeit. Salvation comes from someone who doesn't exist in human society, Inuyasha Takahashi
1. Prologue: A New Creation

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading my newest fanfic INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

As some of you may know I began handwriting this shortly after completing the handwritten copy of THE PRINCE'S NEW ATTITUDE. Well now that my TPNA fanfic is done I can start posting this new one:)

This fanfic is based off of the 2004 movie of Van Helsing, with the one of a kind Hugh Jackman. This story is not mine, I used the VH movie as a template, but not to fear about it being the same as the movie. I added to the plot in quite a few spots and hopefully this fanfic will be better than my previous TPNA fanfic.

I am sorry to announce that I still do not have internet so if I don't update or respond to reviews and responses on a total regular basis than you will know why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor will I take credit for anything in this fanfic.

Please enjoy this new fanfic presented by ElementalHanyou:)

############################

Prologue: A New Creation

On the far outskirts of a large village, a lone hut stood, shabby and filthy, looking more like a shack than anything else. The wooden structure groaned with every harsh gust of wind that blew, signaling an upcoming storm not far off.

The witch Urase, ignored her home's loud creaking, focusing all of her energy and magic on the task at hand. Years of studying and extremely unsuccessful failures had led up to this moment and the witch needed to focus.

Stroking up the hot flames of the indoor pyre she had built, Urase double checked the items needed for the spell. The book of incantations was anicent and tattered, as well as illegeally attained. The already perpared and mixed herbs were rare and irreplaceable ingrediants.

Adjusting the white sheet that covered a hulking figure on the prye, she waited patiently for the thunderstorm outside to pass overhead. Urase needed the pure energy of a lightening bolt to activate her magic.

*BOOM*CLAP*BOOM*

"Ongruna Magnuna Tsena Yagoluna Messen Somaka" she chanted monotonelessly.

Drawn to the magic, a bolt of lightening surged through the small hut and into the motionless body. Urase protected her shack and herself from the damage of the bolt with another incantation. Now for the hard past.

"Akamos Nessem Anulogay Anest Anugngam Anurgno"

All light disappeared from the room, even the prye fire was out. The sound of shuffling feet and the strike of tinder and flint resounded through the wooden room. A second later a candle was lit and held in front of the witch's heavily wrinkled face and bulbous black eyes.

"Success" hissed a dark husky voice, triumphantly. Urase jumped back in terrified surprise, nearly dropping her only source of light. A loud groaning echoed around the room from the prye and under the sheet.

"Resurrected life. A dead creature brought back from the land of the dead. You have done well, Urase"

"All for you, my dark Lord" the old woman responded.

The black robed man strode over to the prye, the small sparks roaring to life. Lifting the cover from the creature beneath, his blood red eyes swept hungerily over the body.

"Is everything ready for the next step?"

"I will need to replenish my stock" she replied.

"How long will that take?" the black haired man inquired.

"I do not fully know" Urase admitted.

"Don't fully know?" he repeated, his voice holding a dangerous edge, "Tell me the truth witch. Why?"

"It took me years to gather the ingrediants, it may take me just as long this time" she answered, sounding very nervous. She rushed to her creation's side as it tried to slowly sit up.

The dark lord's red eyes flashed angerily.

"Years," he spat, "I will not wait years, witch. My brides will not wait years, for your foolish and decriptive mind to perform this ritual again"

The threat was interrupted when a stout and toadish man burst in through the front door, panting heavily.

"Villagers... saw lightening...angry...coming this way"

"What are you babbling about, Jaken" Urase said sharply, attempting to disguise the fear she felt for her life.

"They want to kill you, witch" the toad man replied.

Loud shouts approached outside, calling for the old woman. The red eyed male grabbed Urase's filfthy kimono collar, lifting her effortlessly into the air.

"You, Urase, are more trouble than you are worth" he snarled.

"P-p-please have p-pati-ence, my lor-d" she rasped.

"My patience is waning"

With that his other hand clasped around her saggy neck, squeezing roughly, a dark and malious gleam in his eye.

"Nnnoooo" the creature moaned loudly, suddenly attacking his creator's assualter. With a burst of inhuman strength, the creature shoved the elegant robed man through the wooden wall. Jaken ran after his master, tripping over himself.

The hulking figure gathered up his surrgate mother, who's breathing was slow and laboured. Hearing the angry mob outside he barged through the opposite wall and quickly lumbered out into the forest.

"Quick men, follow the monster and witch! We must not let them live!" the torch and pitchfork carrying villagers chased after the fleeng couple.

The dark lord stood up from the splintered debris, brushing away white dust. His blood red eyes narrowed at the creature's escape.

It must not get away.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his dark aura and inner energy. He felt his body shift into a form all mortal men fear. Spreading his leathery wings, he shot into the sky, releasing a glass shattering screech. Three answering shrieks arose at his commanding call.

In a mere matter of moments, three white beings, so much like their master and lover in his dark form, joined him in the night sky. Together the four creatures of Hell flew to capture their goal.

##################################

The creature dug the heels of his feet into the ground stopping at the edge of a large cliff. White, rushing waters flowed at the bottom, promising damage to all those who dared to enter it's domain.

"There he is!"

Turning around, the accused monster surveyed the fire and metal yeilders.

Why must they chase him?

Why must they hurt him?

Why must they hate him?

Four hair raising screams alerted all present of the approaching dmeons.

"Vampires!" the suddenly frightened people ran back into the forest, heading for the direction of the village, not wanting to face the wrath of such predators.

A black winged beast swooped down to snatch the creature as it jumped over the cliff's edge. Howling in frustration and fury, the beast watched as the gruesome creation plunged into the rapids.

####################################

I am sorry about any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Please R&R and tell me your opinion.

Also please check out my profile for my poll because I want to know who you think is the hottest guy in the Inuyasha show;)

On a side note I am nearly done handwritting this fanfic and I already have another sole INU X KAG fanfic in the works, but I'm going to start writting it while in the process of this one.


	2. Chapter 1: Murder in China

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank my reviewers and fellow lovers for reading this new fanfic:) Thank you:)

Disclaimer: I, ElementalHanyoui, in no way claim to own anything in this fanfic.

Also my internet is still down at my Mum's house, but my Dad has his up and I will be there for a week so I will be able to respond to reviewers. My Mum plans on getting the internet up for August and when I can get it back I plan to watch Anime galore, read Fanfiction til my heart's content and chat continuously with my best friends and boyfriend:) I can't wait.

Please enjoy this actual chapter;)

#########################

Chapter 1: Murder in China

The last rays of the shining sun dimmed over the horizon of the Asian land. The bustling marketplace cleared as shopkeepers locked their doors and merchants packed away their carts. The village of Akami (AN: made up... I think...) was large and successful in profit from the trade it shared with the west. It was for this reason that so many cutthroats and thieves resided in the village, making nighttime dangerous on the streets.

The loud sound of breaking glass was accompanied with a female's scream. A tall hunched shadow climbed out of a bedroom window, cackling softly at his cruel deed. Oh yes... The absolute terror on the woman's face brought a twisted grin to his mouth. He paused to lick the left over blood from the finger blades attached to his knuckles, savouring the taste.

Suddenly a sharp dagger cut through his left forearm, surprising the hidden killer. Snarling he whipped around to see a cloaked man standing a good twelve feet away, arm poised sideways in a throwing position, three other daggers between his fingers.

"You" the killer spat, furious.

Without uttering a word, the loner threw the remaining knives, aiming for the murder's legs and other arm.

Leaping away, the recent murder missed the blades by inches, racing down the street toward a large and finely built shrine. The cloaked man followed close behind, running with grace and agility. His hooded cape billowed behind him, revealing baggy crimson pants and an equally red overcoat. Ahead of him, the psycho cut the rope containing a cart full of wooden barrels, causing the load to roll out onto the street.

The chaser was momentarily hindered as the killer disappeared into the religious sanctuary.

"Damn" he cursed, 'Oh well, at least I know where to find him'

The heavy oaken doors of the shrine creaked open as a lone figure entered.

Glancing around, the individual took in his surroundings. Columns of stable wood held up the roughly painted ceiling. Candles lit up the numerous paintings and statues that graced the large room.

He did not appreciate the beautiful yet simple decorations , instead focussing on finding his bounty. A detached shadow caught his peripheral vision, but it hid again, disappearing.

"I know you're there," he intoned, standing taunt, "So just make it easier of yourself and come out quietly"

"I have no intention of coming quietly, Inuyasha Takahashi" the killer shot back from wherever he was hiding.

"It's not up for debate, Suikotsu. The Order cannot allow you to continue with your heinous crimes" Inuyasha said seriously.

"What I do is no one's business" Suikotsu sneered still enveloped in darkness.

"It is, when the crimes involve, thievery and the murder of countless innocents. So the business is mine"

"You don't scare me, little man" said Suikotsu mockingly. Inuyasha felt the imprints of four sharp points at the nape of his neck through the hood's material, indicating Suikotsu's presence.

"That's about to change"

Believing Inuyasha trapped and defend less, Suikotsu was not prepared for what happened next. In one fluid motion, he whirled around, unsheathing the sword at his side and swiping at Suikotsu's outstretched arm, nearly cutting it off.

"Not bad," Suikotsu smirked, "but not good either"

Swinging the sword around to land another strike, it was stopped forcefully in mid motion with the knuckle blades.

Inuyasha circled him, calculating his next move. He couldn't kill him. The Order wanted Suikotsu alive and in one piece, but he needed an opening to put his opponent at a disadvantage.

The back. Aim for the back.

Suikotsu's weapon was meant to attack and defend from the front. The only problem was trying to distract him longer enough to get behind the savage brute. Luckily the hood of his cloak masked his facial expressions and analysing eyes.

A large and heavy statue of a deity loomed on the one side of the room and a makeshift plan formed.

Attacking with total aggression, Inuyasha quickly managed to herd the oblivious bounty underneath the stone statue. Suikotsu glanced upwards as his back met something cold and hard, to stare in the face of a deity idol.

Dilated pupils stared into cleverly craved orbs which contained a strange glow the statue wobbled dangerously having been pushed into now standing on the edge of its pedestal. Inuyasha paused in his efforts to trap his opponent, frowning at the man's sudden sobbing.

"Dead . . . dead . . . all of them . . . dead and it's all my fault... I ca-can't... control it... Please just kill me and be done with it" begged Suikotsu.

Inuyasha seized up the man in front of him, taken aback by his new appearance. Gone were the sickly green tattoos that adorned his face, the hard lines surrounding his mouth and eyes softened and his green orbs screamed of regret. The man's dark aura was replaced with a light kind one, indicating in every way it was a different person from the psycho he had been moments before.

"I can't. The Order needs to question you. If you come quietly than I know they'll cure you" Inuyasha gruffly consoled. Perhaps he could finish a mission without shedding any blood and the Order could get of his back.

"O-Of course"

"Come on then Doctor Suikotsu" Inuyasha ordered, helping him to his feet. Unexpectally, the cloaked man found himself flipped, rather painfully to the floor, face up.

"I thought I told you that I have no intention of leaving quietly" the retransformed killer said, standing over Inuyasha.

Attempting to get up, Inuyasha was roughly shoved down, yet again with Suikotsu's foot pushing down on his chest.

Sharp knuckle blades glinted in the candle light, raised and ready for the final strike.

"Any last words, Takahashi?" Suikotsu mocked, lips morphing into a gleeish grimance.

"Say your prayers, Doctor. Karma's about to screw you over" Inuyasha spat, flinging another knife from a contraption hiding in his red haroi sleeve Suikotsu narrowly ducked the dagger and laughed darkly.

"Your aim is pathetic, little man"

Instead of giving the murderer a vocal response, he just pointed to the area above Suikotsu's shoulder.

Looking behind himself, the dark green orbs widened in terrified realization as the large stone monument that he had bumped into earlier, tipped on its short stand. Back flipping away, Inuyasha cleared the floor narrowly missing being crushed by the heavy stone. Coughing, he waved the dust away to assess the situation. Parts of the holy statue lay broken and clearly seen under the idol was a limp arm, sporting broken knuckle knives.

"Keh, guess it was heavier than I thought" Inuyasha grumbled. Heaving a resigned breath, he stared at the arm of his dead bounty. He was not looking forward to reporting back to headquarters about yet another of his failed _seek and capture_ (alive) missions. Well it couldn't be helped. He bend down to collect the former psycho's weapon.

"It came from inside the shrine" called a man.

"Open this door, by the order of Captain Koga!" a deep baritone voice commanded.

Deciding that he had over stayed his welcome, Inuyasha excited through a high window, having used a rope hook on the high sill.

The shrine door burst open and three men stumbled inside . Two of the men raced over to the fallen idol and broken arm. The remaining male picked up one of Inuyasha's daggers, recognizing the design as one of many that he had found before and seen on wanted scrolls.

Glancing up at one of the windows Koga saw a cloaked figure disappear through a window and into the night. It didn't take a lot of thinking to know who it was.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! You murderer! May you rot in hell!"

#################################

Please R&R:)

I really want your opinion on this fanfic and any criticism for it is welcome:)

I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Mission

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Firstly I want to thank my reviewers for their support and encouragement:)

Secondly I want to apoligize for this fanfic's late update. Trust me when I say that it was hard to live without the internet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing on the internet

################################

Chapter 2: A New Mission

*KnockKnock...KnockKnock...TapKnockTap*

The look out hole on the door, slide open revealing a pair of small black pupils encased in huge white orbs. A rough gravelly voice called out expectantly.

"Password?"

"Just open the damn door, Totosai. I'm starving old man" answered an annoyed and bad tempered man.

"Is that you whelp?" Totosai asked.

"Nooo, I'm a talking tree. Now open the damn door before I bust it down"

Sighing in a resigned manner, Totosai unlocked the door to let in a demanding youth. Thankfully the tavern was empty and devoid of stragglers.

"Where's the food, old man. I haven't eaten all day"

"Pantry, where it always is"

Without so much as a 'thank you' the mysterious man walked into the food storage room. Totosai followed closely behind him, and inconspicuously locked the pantry door, hiding the key in his kimono sleeve.

"So tell me whelp, where is Suikotsu?"

The still hooded stranger's hand paused before bringing the apple up to met a stern mouth. Totosai patiently waited for his companion to finish munching on the small tart fruit.

"Not here"

"Where is he?"

"Akami"

"Why?" Totosai questioned, getting frustrated with the man's curt replies.

"He wouldn't come quietly"

Totosai's eyes narrowed dangerously as he suddenly understood the meaning behind the response.

"Is that your answer to everything Inuyasha? Kill it?" he snarled.

"I didn't have a choice!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Damn right, you didn't choice! You were strictly told to bring Suikotsu back alive"

"Well, it's kinda hard bringing someone in when they're about to land the final blow and you're pined down. What was I suppose to do, let him kill me?"

Both men stared hard at each other, silently daring the other to make the first move.

"It's not something I'm proud of, believe me. I didn't want it to turn out as it did. I never do, but it always happens. Do you honestly think I enjoy being labelled a serial killer and psychopath?" Inuyasha spat out the insult. He had heard Koga curse him after finding Suikotsu.

"My job wouldn't be so hard if people actually knew that I work for the Order" Inuyasha gruffed, covering up his moment of regret. He hated looking weak, especially in front of Totosai, who was like a father to him.

"You know we can't do that, Inuyasha" Totosai snorted.

"So much for being the 'Bane of Evil'. Some warriors we are. Too cowardly to openly protect mankind. Well I'm sick of hiding" the youth snapped. As if to prove his point Inuyasha threw off his cloak and tossed it angrily at Totosai, glaring. The old man mirrored Inuyasha's expression while seizing up his old charge.

Inky black waist length hair was tied back, keeping his tan face free of wayward strands. Violet eyes stared defiantly from a handsome face with a pointed nose, strong jaw and slightly narrowed chin. Gone was the twelve year old boy, Totosai had taken in, to be replaced with a man of twenty four years. Twelve years of constant harsh training in all fields of fighting had taken its toll on Totosai's adopted son. For a moment the old warrior felt a stab of sadness.

"Keh. I'm outta here" the young man scoffed. Grabbing the doorknob of the pantry Inuyasha jiggled the handle, discovering it was locked.

"There is a reason we don't reveal ourselves Inuyasha. Most people now days don't bother with monster lore and leave us to work in peace. If people knew the truth, there would be pure and utter chaos. Secretly is the best mode of operation"

"I can't spend my life living like this, Totosai"

Totosai's huge eyes looked down at his large knarled feet, which were bare, a thoughtful gleam in his orbs.

"You're right"

"What?"

"None of this was your choice. It was your late mother and father's wish. But you cannot stay in the dark forever... Come on, whelp, we have to discuss this elsewhere" Tossing Inuyasha's discarded cloak back to it's owner. The aged soldier kicked up the ancient heavy carpet that covered the back part of the room, revealing a trap door. Opening the hidden doorway, Totosai disappeared inside. As stubborn as Inuyasha was, he was too curious to be left behind.

Torches lined the hallowed out passageway, causing shadows on the rocky walls . The sound of loud clanging of metal on metal mixed with multiple different pitches and tones of many people. With a couple more strides the pair of men entered the main headquarters of the Order. Countless men and a few women rushed around attempting to complete one task or another. Numerous tables and bookshelves covered the hall; books, papers, weapons, and experimental objects lay scattered over every surface.

Inuyasha called it home, since this was where he had always returned for the past twelve years. A month after his father's death. Inuyasha's mother had begged Totosai to take in her son and train him. She died a week later. As one of the appointed leaders of the Order, Totosai lived at the headquarters along with his adopted son, Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!" called a familiar voice. Hearing the cheerful greeting of his best friend Inuyasha searched the crowd. He could easily pick out the deep purple robes, long golden staff, dragon tail tied hair and trademark smirk of his friend.

"Welcome back, Takahashi" the man, named Miroku, smiled and held up his right hand.

"Same to you, monk" Inuyahsa replied taking the offered appendage with his own right one. Miroku had gone off on his own mission to the west side of China two weeks prior to Inuyasha's and had returned a few hours ago.

(AN: To clear things up a little most of the Order are Japanese in this story. All main characters are Japanese. The reason the Order HQ resides in China is because they protect all of Asia, ok)

"Huh, you're here, Miroku. Good, good. I was going to send for you" Totosai spoke up.

"So soon, Totosai? I just got back" frowned the travelling monk.

"Your knowledge will be needed on the mission that Inuyasha will be assigned to undergo. Let's go, I haven't got all day" Totosai ordered.

The two black haired men exchanged slightly confused glances.

###################################

"Deep in the mountains of Japan, there resides the small village of Kyoko. It is remote, isolated and suffering greatly. The people of Kyoko have been plagued with monster attacks, creatures serving a hellish master that goes by the name of Naraku" Yotosai explained shifting through the parchment that littered his large desk. Miroku and Inuyasha, who sat down in front of their commander, gave him their full attention.

"Let me guess. You want us to bring him in?" Miroku asked causing Inuyasha to groan.

"No. This creature has no soul and is too evil to be contained Naraku has to be brought down. If not then an entire blood line of warriors will never peacefully pass into the afterlife and will be forced into purgatory"

"What are you babbling about old man?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Miroku, if you please" Totosai waved off handily, still looking for the needed letters. Getting the drift, Miroku thumped the back of his friend's head. Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing the sore spot.

"Ahhhhh, here we go" Totosai gripped a handful of papers, bulbous black eyes scanning their slightly yellowed surfaces.

"A hundred years ago the leader of Kyoko vowed to destroy Naraku or remain bound between life and death. The Higurashi clan have been unsuccessful, despite being natural born fighters. Three months ago we learned that Souta Higurashi was reported missing and assumed dead. Now only his son Bankotsu and youngest living daughter Kagome live. These two are the Higurashi's last hope," Totosai sighed, handing the parchements out, "These are all the records that have information on Naraku. Study them"

Inuyasha glanced at the writings, one enlarged character catching his eye.

Iron Fang.

Tetsagia

"Yes, whelp the same name as your sword. I don't think its by chance. You are meant to go" said Totosai grimly.

*KnockKnockKnock*

The door opened and a blad head poked in, nodding in the direction of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"All the supplies are ready, sir. Hikara (Miroku's last name), Takahashi, we have some new weapons and sutras to show you, before you leave" said the newcomer.

"Thank you Renkotsu. Miroku, Inuyahsa protect the Higurashis and kill Naraku"

################################################

Please R&R if you liked the story or you want to cgive me constructive critisim.

Once again I'm sorry that this update was so late, but s**t happens.


	4. Chapter 3: Dream of Warning

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank all my reviewer, you guys are awesome:)

I also want to say that at the end of this chapter I have an important Author's Note (No it's not a Hiatus or on hold note) that I would apperiate you looking at:)

Please enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to R&R:)

Disclaimer: I own 'nutting

####################################

Chapter 3: Dream of Warning

_A field colourful budding flowers stretched out as far as the eye could see. A soft whispering breeze caused the flowers to dance in place. A young woman of twenty three summers stood along the beautiful plants, dressed in a flowing white night gown, green grass tickling her bare toes. The breeze swept her mid length, raven hair to billow behind like a cape. Breathing deeply, eyes closed, the woman smiled peacefully._

_"Kagome! Look out!"_

_Deep sapphire eyes wrenched open to see an armed raven haired man ran slowly to her, reaching out._

_"Bankotsu?" she whispered confusedly._

_Suddenly the gorgeous field disappeared, turning barren and empty. Frightened, Kagome bolted over to the raven haired man. She tripped, falling down on her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome screamed. Thick black vines wrapped around her ankle. Two more vines snaked over to grapple her arms._

_"Help me Bankotsu!" she pleaded utterly terrified. Kagome struggled and frailed about, trying to dislodge the rope like plants._

_The woman froze when beastly snarls filled the air, the vines successfully binding it's prey. She lifted her hand slowly, blue eyes widened as she saw a humanoid beast crouched on all fours behind her elder brother. She opened her mouth to scream a warning, but no sound came out. The creature pounced and Kagome could do nothing, but watch as the body of Bankotsu was ripped to shreds._

Kagome jolted awake, eyes unfocused as she sat up amongst her many pillows and warm sheets. Panting softly she placed her sweaty palm over her racing heart. The dream was too real to be just a nightmare. Images of Bankotsu being attacked were still clear and very livid, more so than any other dream she had. Ever since she was little, she had been plagued with nightmares and some had even come true. Her older sister being snatched away by vampires, her mother's murder at the hands of roadside bandits and the brother of her best friend dying from sickness. Each prediction of death was labelled a vision and Kagome had grown to fear this power.

Walking over to her bedroom window Kagome threw open the shutters. The sun began it's descent marking the upcoming evening. She could hear the few servants and hunters bustling about, collecting various pieces of armour and weapons in preparation for the Nightly patrol.

The Higurashi family and their loyal guards, also dubbed the Hunters, patrolled the boundaries of the village protecting it's citizens, at night time and sometimes during the day. Tonight it would be Bankotsu and his troop of guards would be circling the village. This fact alone doubled Kagome's fear for her remaining sibling.

She needed to warn him, there wasn't anytime to lose.

Racing out of her bed chambers, Kagome hurried down the decorated corridor completely disregarding her state of sleeping attire. She ran down the hall, ignoring the odd looks of the people she pasted.

"Kagome? Where are you going? Kagome?" a female called behind her. The woman stopped, recoginzing her bodyguard and best friend Sango following her.

"Sango! Where's Bankotsu?" Kagome demanded immediantly.

"He left to patrol the west side with Sesshomaru. Why? Something wrong?" the brown haired woman questioned.

"No time to explain. I have to get to him" Kagome took off, barefoot with great haste. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

#########################################

Two young men walked cautiously along the boarder of the forest, hands poised over their weapons. The slightly younger of two, by a few months, carried a large halberd over his shoulder, the other a long sword strapped at his waist.

"I don't like this Sesshomaru" Bankotsu whispered shifting his halberd to his other shoulder to accomandate the heavy blade better. Every Higurashi child had been trained to use any type of weapon since they were no older than four summers and yet Bankotsu favoured the halberd.

''I know what you mean. There's no sound of nighttime animals, nothing" replied Sesshomaru (AN: Sesshy is human in this fanfic).

"Come on" Bankotsu said walking over to the line of trees.

"What are you doing" Sesshomaru hissed, grasping his partner's blue and white clad shoulder.

"We have to know what's out there" the raven haired man hissed back.

"Bankotsu! Sesshomaru!" A woman called desperately from behind them.

"Kagome?" they both wondered aloud, shocked by her sudden appearance and unusual attire. Sango, not far behind, shouted out to her charge to wait up. Both woman skitted to a halt in front of the two men, panting heavily.

"Kagome? Sango? What's going on and ummmm, Kagome why are you wearing that right now?" Bankotsu inquired greatly confused.

"Danger...came...warn...you...don't...go" his siter breathed harshly.

"Of course, there's danger Kagome that's why we patrol the village" Bankoysu pointed out, turning back towards the forest, sharp ears detecting some movement. Sesshomaru, hearing it too, drew his sword, widening his stance. Sango cursed herself for not bringing along her gaint bone boomerang. Tha black haired maiden was also unarmed, the terror for her brother having blinded her sensible side.

"Sesshomaru, get them out of here" ordered Bankotsu.

"No, please, Bankotsu, listen to me. It's a werecreature , you won't survive if you face it. We have to retreat, she pleaded latching onto his braided hair, forcing him to face her, "I can't lose you too"

Bankotsu felt his body soften at his youngest sister's tone and words. She was always able to especially when she was very little, sway him to do her bidding. Before he could respond, a vious roar ripped through the air. A hybrid of man and tiger leapt from the trees, landing mere feet away from the small group. Standing on both hind legs it towered above them, growling a challenge.

"You two go with Sesshomaru! Now!" Bankotsu shouted, swinging his halberd aand releasing a battle cry.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed

"Come on, Kagome! You heard him, let's go!" Sango grabbed her friend's arm to stop her from charging to help. Kagome struggled and ripped her hand from Sango's grip.

"I won't leave him!"

Before she could do anything else, Kagome was thrown over a broad shoulder.

"Put me down Sesshomaru!" she commanded kicking and punching his back.

"Stop thrashing about Kagome. The sooner I get you out of here, the sooner I can help him" the man explained calmly, running back to the large manor, making sure her dress stayed put. A loud painful scream was cut off suddenly and all was quiet. Sesshomaru and Sango halted, exchanging hardened glances, running back to the scene of the battle. The tall blonde soldier set Kagome back on the ground, staring with shock at the evidence of the fight.

Claw marks ripped through the grass, overturning dirt and stone. Blood splattered the ground, torn shreds of cloth lay scattered and the mighty halberd cast to the side. A sharp sob came from Sango and she covered her mouth, brown eyes scanning the area and the horrible sight.

Kagome walked slowly from the pair of body guards, taking in the scene of Bankotsu's downfall. She stumbled as she knelt on the bloodstained grass, her sleeping gown soaked from dew and red liquid. Sapphire orbs watered and tears poured from them, streaking her already pale cheeks.

"No" she whispered, "Noooooo!" she cried with all her might. She felt Sango wrap her arms around her, crying as well. The two women were able to find a small comfort from the embrace, but the pain would not go away.

"We cannot stay here. Let us return to the village" Sesshomaru said, unable to hid the stab of grief from his voice.

##############THE NEXT MORNING###############

"Villagers of Kyoko. I bare grave new" Kagome began, standing on the balcony of the manor's third floor, addressing the assembled villagers. Sango and Sesshomaru stood on either side of her, eyes forward and backs straight. The three town elders were also present on the balcony.

"Last night another noble warrior fell. My older brother Bankotsu Higurashi died to protect this village", Kagome paused to control her composure, "He was named my father, Souta Higurashi's, heir and lord of the castle, but now that he is gone the role must fall to someone else. I, Kagome Higurashi, will take my brother's place as Lady of Kyoko. If you will let me as I am the last of the Higurashis" Kagome felt her heart break with these words.

She knew it was her duty to her people and her family, but it hurt to know how true the words rang in her ears, along with all the sacrifices she would endure as the Lady. She winced when the head elder of the council stood beside her and opened his mouth to speak. She knew what he was going to say. After all it was one of the conditions of taking leadership.

"Kagome Higurashi cannot rule alone nor can we ignore the need for the bloodline to continue. In less than one month, she must have an intended husband of her choice, if not than we will choose for her. Such as the will of the council"

############# IN KAGOME'S ROOM##################

Kagome stood at the window, still in one of her simpler ceremonial gowns, which was a deep purple that flowed to her ankles. Her long hair swept into an elegant braid. The sun was once again setting, night soon to follow. Sapphire eyes narrowed as she looked to the cluster of mountains on the other side of the forest, knowing the bane of her family and closest friends resided.

"You are the cause of my every loss. I swear by all I hold dear I will not die by your claws. You, Naraku, will fall. My family and I will be free of you"

##################################################

Please review the chapter if you either enjoyed it or believe that it deserves some constructive critissm.

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

****Important***** I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Ok First Discussion question: This question is not really for my fanfic story

Inuyasha, being a halfdemon, has alot more animalistic traits than his half brother, Sesshomaru (who of course is a full demon) right? Hold on, that's not the question! Now, when Kagome and Inuyasha have kids (AND THEY WILL! KAGXINU 4EVER!) they will be quarter demon. **Would their kids have more animalistic traits than their father? **


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Kyoko

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank all my reviewing, you guys really make my day sparkle:)

I also want to thank all those who answered the discussion question at the end of my last chapter. Remember to check the bottom of the page for a new discussion question.

I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I don't own nutting

##############################

Chapter 4: Welcome to Kyoko

"Inuyasha. It's not about _wanting _to, it's about _needing_ to" Miroku said sitting atop his brown gelding as they walked along the dirt road path, a lone hut not far off.

"Since when do I need your advice?" Inuyasha snapped ahead of the monk, leading his tan mare.

"Alright I admit it, not all of my suggestions are great ideas" Miroku shrugged.

"Especially when it comes to women" interrupted Inuyasha, knowing all about his companion's lecherous way with girls.

"However, this little obstacle is something you will have to overcome, sooner of later"

"Obstacle my ass. I've never had to do it and I ain't gonna start now. You do it, so I don't have to hear you whining"

"It's just one simple question"

"Maybe for you, but I'd rather have my teeth ripped from my head"

"You're so stubborn, Takahashi" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"And I ain't gonna change for anything" replied the once again cloaked man, keeping his face covered with the hood. Miroku also wore a travelling cloak, but with the hood down.

A woman stopped over her small garden, pulling out small growing weeds, a handkerchief hiding her visage. The morning sun was hidden by large grey patches of cloud, leaving the fresh air a bit chilly. Miroku looked at his partner and winked a small smile playing on his lips. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, easily recognizing Miroku's intentions.

"Fortune smiles on me" the monk whispered before dismounting his horse.

"Good morning, my lady" he greeted.

The woman stood up and turned. Miroku nearly dropped his staff in shock. The woman had countless blemishes and an array of facial acne. Her smile revealed broken and missing teeth. Beady eyes and bulbous nose added to the woman's... unique... appearance. Inuyasha stiff led a laugh behind his hand at Miroku's gapping expression.

"May I help you?" she asked, voice scratchy.

Miroku cast a nervous glance with Inuyasha. The smirking man said loudly.

"Just ask your question, monk"

Miroku sighed and turned back to the woman.

'I wish it was a bueatiful young maiden instead' he thought.

"Can you tell us were Kyoko is?"

"Well, you're only about an hour and a half away. Continue down this path, but when you come to a division take the left road" she instructed turning back to her garden. Miroku hurried back over to his gelding, putting his staff ontop of his saddle bags. Neither men said anything until the hut was out of eyeshot. It was than that Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Shut up" Miroku snapped.

"So much for the fortunes smiling on you, eh, monk? You should have seen your face. You were scared spitless" howled Inuyasha.

"At least I had the guts to ask for directions, unlike someone I know" Miroku grumbled.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. No self respecting man asks for directions" Inuyasha replied, calming down, slowly returning to his gruff and quiet nature.

Miroku sighed, wishing his long time friend would learn to loosen up, but he couldn't hate Inuyasha for being so interpersonal. Inuyasha led a hard and unusually lonely life, which made him shy away from people. Hopefully one day someone could break the stone shell of Inuyasha Takahashi.

##############SOMEWHERE COLD AND UNKNOWN#################

"Master! Master1" called an ugly toadlike man came rushing into a dark and stoney audience chamber, tripping over his own feet and robes. A voice from the shadows sounded, not revealling the location of it's owner.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Two unknown strangers approach Kyoko. Two men, I think. They carry weapons and many staddle bags" the servant answered.

"My brides will welcome the newcomers and sent them running. The clouds are excellent protection from the sun. The villagers and Hunters would be caught off guard and helpless. Come to me, my brides" he ordered.

Three bueatiful women appeared from the shadows, elegant robes drapped on slender bodies.

"Chase the strangers from the village by any means possible, also deal with the little Higurashi brat" Naraku ordered firmly with a smirk.

"Yes, master" the three women intoned together.

#################################

Inuyasha and Miroku dismounted their horses, leading them into the village. The inhabitants, as if sensing the presence of unknown danger, stopped what they were doing to watch nervously. Inuyasha lowered his head so the hood completely covered his face. He had always hated being stared at. Miroku had never seen so many frightened faces in one place before in all of his travels. Men stood protectively in front of women who comforted crying children, as if challenging the newcomers to try something. Miroku loooked around, while they tethered the horses to a post.

"Do we look that intimidating?" the monk whispered to his cloaked friend.

"Obiviously they don't get many travellers" the other man replied.

Some men, clearly guards, wearing uniforms of black and grey circled the two stances braced for sudden attacks. Inuyasha's hand instinctly went to the sword strapped at his waist, body tense. Miroku put his hand on his hand on his partner's shoulder in a palciding manner.

"Let me handle this"

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted, relaxing his stancejust barely.

"Good people of Kyoko, be at peace. We bare you no harm" he said loudly, leaning his staff on his gelding to hold out his hands, palms .

"Then why do you come so well armed?" questioned a voice behind them. Miroku and Inuyasha turned around to be a young woman enter the circle flanked by a tall blonde male and a black and pink clad female carrying a massive boomerang. The woman that was claerly in command strode right up to the two men. She was dressed in a dark green cat suit like her female compainion with brown shoulder and knee pads. Midnight black hair fell to mid back, framing her pretty face and oceanic blue eyes, which were narrowed with suspision. A quiver of arrows and long bow were slung across her back. Miroku clearly appreciated the two womens' attire and eyed the boomerang weilding guard, liking her light brown hiar, held up in a highponytail, hazel eyes and of course her well built figure (well he is a prevert).

Luckly for Inuyasha the cloth covering his face prevented the woman from seeing his mouth drop open and his violet eyes widened. As he looked at her pretty features and firiey gase he felt his heart beat faster and his palms grew slightly sweaty he had never been effected .

"Who are you and why do you come here?" she questioned harshly breaking him out of his trance. he scowled at her snippy tone and how she adressed him

"What buissness of it is yours wench?" he snaped out. The woman tensed at his last word. The two bodyguards , both with an equally enraged gleam in their eyes.

"How dare you speak to the lady of Kyoko like that" the boomerang woman declared

"I can speak for myself Sango you can stand down" at her commanders words Sango stepped back, grimacing at Miroku who was openly admiring her

"Any potential threat to Kyoko is my business traveller. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the head of the Hunters, guardians of this village. Now... state your purpose " she said

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged slightly surprised looks. If this young woman was in charge of the village did that mean that Bankotsu, her brother, was already dead ? Great, already the odds were against them.

Three fast approaching objects caught Inuyasha's violet eyes. It didn't take a lot of brains to know what was coming.

"How about helping you with your pest problem" he said seriously. With drawing Chinese stars from his sleeves.

Kagome seen his gaze fixated on something above her, world around to see three winged beings in the air, just barely distinguishable from the cloud covered sky. Whipping the bow from her back and notching an arrow to the shaft, she called in authority.

"Shippo! Hojo!. Take the villagers and get them to safety, do not fight until everyone is safe. Sango, Sesshomaru with me" Kagome instructed. Sango and Sesshomaru nodded and prepared for the attack. Two men, both wearing soldier uniforms shouted orders to a frightened people, one with red hair and green eyes, the other sandy topped and brown eyed.

"Come on, Miroku. I'm not gonna be shown up" Inuyasha shouted over to the monk, who clutched many sutras.

"Here comes the second part of the welcoming committee" Miroku said.

##########################

In the sky three white creatures circled above the village, laughing as the villagers scattered like ants. It was too easy to scare morals.

"Come sisters, we don't want to tease the little rats, do we?" one asked amused.

"But that's half the fun, it's not that often travellers come, and I like the look of that monk. Too bad his companion hides his face" a second voice whined.

"I agree with Kagura. Do you think a holy man would turn for me" wondered the third.

"Only you could ask such a thing, Tsubaki" Kagura giggled ominously.

"Tsubaki, Kagura focus. Lord Naraku gave us orders" the first pointed out.

"But, Kikyou, our lord never said we couldn't enjoy ourselves" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Fine, but remember our orders" Kikyou said, "Lets teach these insects what real is"

Releasing dark screeches the brides of Naraku swooped down, clawed hands and feet outreached, fangs bared.

#############################################

Please R&R:)

Okay my opinion and answer to last weeks question is: Sesshomaru has the demonic energy to hide his most basic and primitive form: the dog. Inuyasha who has less demonic power, being half, doesn't have the same control of the ability to hide his more doggy like features. His kids who would be one quarter demon (Kagome is all Human) would have only half of a half of that demonic energy. So therefore. I believe that Inuyasha and Kagome's kids would have more animalistic traits than their father. Anyways, that's my theory. It may or may not be correct. I repeat, I am way too obessed:)

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

This week's question is very simple and completely opinion based.

**Who is YOUR most hated anime character? Explain why.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle in the Village Square

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing my story and of course answering the discussion questions at the bottom of the last few chapters:)

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter:)

Please also read the bootm of the chapter for this weeks new discussion question:)

Disclaimer: I don't own nutting

#########################

Chapter 5: Battle in the Village Square

"Here they come"

Kagome ignored the slight ache in her arms from holding the arrow steady.

'Come on . . . just a little closer' she willed in her mind, waiting for the three vampire maids to descend low enough. Across between harpy and bat, the three graceful creatures were fearsome. Taloned feet that could grip like a bird adorned powerful legs, sharp claws were attached to equally powerful arms. All three had dark hair that framed red eyes and white fangs. Large, leathery wings sprouted from their shoulders. These were the vampires' demonic forms.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted the unnamed travellers poised with Chinese stars and sutras.

"What are you two doing? Get out of here!" she yelled, not removing her gaze from the demonic threat.

"Helping you! What's it look like?" the cloaked one yelled back.

Kagome never got to answer, instead releasing her arrow at the middle vampire, who narrowly dodged the missile. The arrow was closely followed by a throwing star that nicked the wing of the targeted vampire, not really doing much damage.

"Hirakotsu!" A large boomerang swung into the air, whistling in the wind. The three demons maundered out of the weapon's path, breaking out of formation.

Sesshomaru, not having the luxury of an airborne weapon, searched for anything to aid him. Seeing an open butcher cart, the soldier took the somewhat blunt knives and spits. Taking careful aim, he threw a cleaver at the one who was attacking Sango not so far away. The meat cutter's tool pierced into the monster's right wing membrane. Whirling to on her attacker, the vampire spotted Sesshomaru and sneered at him. Sango ran to ambush one of the other two swooping on Kagome and the two men.

"Well, well, Sesshomaru. I never would have thought you'd turn a blade on me of all people" she said landing on the ledge of a house.

"You're not a person anymore, Kagura," he spat, "You're a beast"

"It's a shame you're so loyal to the Hunters cause, Sesshomaru. You would have so much potential as a demon of the night"

"There was a time you were the same way" the soldier muttered, mostly to himself.

"That Kagura is gone and she's never coming back" snarled the vampire look alike of his past love.

Sesshomaru wasted no more words, throwing a slim knife at the demon, who alighted from the roof.

Kagome was running low on arrows and the vampire brides were showing no signs of relenting.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, firing her boomerang at a swooping demon, "Get inside, we can't let them get you too! Go hide!"

Kagome looked like she wanted to argue, but it wasn't like there were many options. She was plowed to the ground unexpectantly from in front as a demon flew down above her, with her eyes intently watching the sky, she hadn't seen who was in front of her.

"If you want to live, you have to stay close to me" said a rough voice, irritably. The disguised traveller tried to sit up from his sprawled position after having pushed her down earlier. Kagome lay stunned for a moment, before sitting up and shoving him off of her.

"I don't need your help! I don't even know you! Leave me be or you'll kill u both, stupid" she hissed, running off into a cluster of houses. (AN: Remember some characters need to be OOC)

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku attempted to know sutras at the two vampires attacking himself and Sango.

"What!"

"I read that vampires burn when touched with holy and blessed water. There might be a canteen of such water in my saddle bag!"

The two demons heard their exchange and decided to take out the monk and female guard to better focus on the cloaked man. One of them snatched the boomerang and whipped it at the guard and monk. Sango, who wasn't expecting this, was hit by her own weapon, knocking her unconscious against one of the huts. Miroku was fortunate enough to dodge the boomerang, but was lifted into the air by the other vampire.

"Have you ever wanted to fly, Monk?" she laughed darkly.

"Miroku!" called Inuyasha having grabbed the mentioned canteen. He had to think fast or else Miroku would die as a flattened pancake.

He dripped the holy water on some of his throwing stars and aimed. The first vampire threw a heavy wooden beam that trapped Inuyasha underneath. Miroku gripped the hidden dagger in his sleeve and cut through his captor's taloned foot. Screeching she dropped Miroku, who actually fell on a merchant's cart.

"So much for being much of a fight" Miroku's assaulter whined.

Inuyasha struggled against the wooden barrier, worried for his friends and angered at how the undead bitches thought he was helpless.

"I'm not done yet, Gods damn it" he practically growled, pushing the beam far enough away that he could slip out. His hood slipped off his head as he squirmed to get up for his trap.

"Deal with him, Tsubaki! I'll focus on our other goal" the first instructed, almost disappearing as she flew.

"It would be my pleasure, Kikyou. Oh my, you are indeed a handsome mortal. How can you hide under a cape?" she asked with a half smirk, alighting on a roof like a gargoyle.

"So I don't attract ugly whores like you" he spat.

The hellish vampire transformed right in front of him into a gorgeous young woman dressed in a revealing silky kimono of pale blue. Long, pin straight black hair cascaded down her back. A dark blue snake skin tattoo covered her right eye, looking strange and abnormal.

"What foul language to use in front of a lady. I guess I'll have to teach you some manners mortal" she purred evilly.

"Bring it on bitch!" challenged Inuyasha.

#############################

'I should have known they'd try to ambush us on a cloudy day' Kagome scolded herself as she entered one house, closing the door and stutters. She was almost contemplating on hiding under a blanket like she did as a child, but quickly decided against it.

'Out of arrows and that idiot knocked my bow away when he pushed me. Fantastic, just what I need to be. Weaponless during an attack. I'll choke that jerk with his own cloak when this is over . . . that is if I come out alive. No I will survive' she thought with determination flooding through her.

"Little Lily in the sun, in the sun, in the sun,

Little Lily in the sun, reaching out for my hand

Reaching out for my hand, for my hand, for my hand

I've come to take you home"

(AN: Tune is a scary verison of London Bridge)

A haunting melodious singing filled the room, sending a chill down her spine. She recognized the ditty. It was one from when she was very little, one that her mother, Hitomi, would sing it to her. The usually calming song was tainted with a dark aspect that Kagome never thought possible.

"Ahhhhh, there you are, my little lily" softly hissed a voice behind Kagome. The green clad woman whirled around to face a woman who looked like a slightly older verison of herself.

Ebony waist length hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, with a lock of hair falling free on either side of her face. The once light blue eyes were blood red and her skin was drastically pale. A thin red curled snake with small insect-like wings (soulstealer) stood out proudly on her forehead. Her exotic kimono was ruby red and immodestly low cut and clingy.

"Kikyou" Kagome breathed out with a hint of remorse and sadness as stepped back nervously.

"What's a matter? You're not afraid of your eldest sister, are you little Lily?" Kikyou pretended to pout, again using Kagome's childhood nickname, Kagome grew angry.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends and family can call me that!" she hissed furiously.

"But I am family, little Lily"

"No! You're not my sister! You're vampire scum!"

"Don't you know, dear sister, that you'll be just like me in a matter of time?" Kikyou said softly.

"I will never be like you!" Kagome cried, backing into a wall.

"It won't hurt. Just a little bite. I promise you, little Lily" Kikyou smiled ominously.

The vampire grabbed hold of Kagome's chin, forcing her to face the demon. Sapphire orbs met blood red and clouded over.

"No, no, no, please" she begged whispering.

With her other hand, Kikyou bared the woman's throat and enlarged her sharp fangs.

###########################################

Kagura cackled at Sesshomaru's attempts to hurt her, nimbly dodging the flying knives.

"Your accuracy is poor Sesshomaru, how did you ever become a Hunter?" she teased. Sesshomaru didn't answer, throwing another spit from his rapidly dwindling pile of butcher blades.

Kagura swiped the spit from the air and hurdled it back at the blonde soldier. A barely suppressed scream past his lips as he clutched his shoulder, the knife embedded in the flesh. Gazing down he took her knife out, which started to bleed.

"Your blood smells divine" purred a husky voice in his ear. A woman, clothed in a soft pink scanty kimono stepped from behind him, trailing a hand over his shoulder. Dark brown hair was done up in an elegant bun, small feathers entwined through shiny locks. Like her two other undead sisters she had a tattoo, but on her left cheek. Pale pink feathers like in her hair traced cheekbone.

She raised a hand to caress his face in an almost loving manner than stuck her sharp nails into his wounds, a malice grin marring her face. She enjoyed hearing the painful shrieks of the injured Sesshomaru.

###########################################

Please R&R

My Answer: Kikyou of course. I hate that undead, clay bitch. She needs to stay dead and leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. I apoligize to anybody who reads this and is ok with her. That is my opinion only.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**When looking at a picture of Rin and Kagome side by side, many people notice how similar they are in looks and personality. Why do you think that is? **


	7. 6:Small Victories Bring Big Consequences

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I love you readers and reviewers you guys really make me happy:)

Unfortunately there were very little answers to this weeks discussion question, but no prob:)

Please check the bottom of the page for important notes.

Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own nada

#############################

Chapter 6: Small Victories Bring Big Consequences

Miroku stumbled out of the demolished cart, robes dusty with silvers clinging to the material. He coughed and rubbed his head, groaning painfully.

"Not my most graceful moment" he grumbled, shaking his upper body to ease the clenched muscles.

An unearthly screech resounded, bringing the monk's attention to the battle at hand. His companion was attempting to throw the Chinese stars at his opponent who barely managed to get hit. Some blades had been lodged in the demon's appendages, but they didn't even seem to irrate the demon's skin. Gone was the beautiful woman, reverted into a winged creature.

"Miroku! You said the water would work! It's not doing anything!" Inuyasha shouted in complaint. After pulling himself up from the beam, he snatched the still wet weapons up to use. The stars didn't even phase the bitch!

The monk frowned thoughtfully, he and a few priests had blessed the water themselves, the holy water should have worked. A sudden realization hit him and he raced to where the terrified horses were tethered. He hastily shifted through the contents of his saddle bags.

"Monk, what are you doing? Get over here and fight!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"You grabbed the wrong one, Inuyasha!" Miroku shot back, holding up another canteen with black letters labelling it, "Use this one!"

Inuyasha snatched the tossed canteen from the air and opened it. Tsubaski, trying to intercept with the passing, flew too close. Inuyasha sprayed the two remaining stars in his hand with the liquid hurdling them at the vampire, who unfortunately had no room to fly back.

One blade pierced her central chest and the other in her throat. She dropped to the ground, gasping in pure agony, demonic face twisted in fear. Inuyasha and Miroku stood over her, armed with the water and the monk's sutras.

Her skin disintegrated and her bones turned to dust, as she released one final howl of anguish. Two other screams of pain rose from the village. The remaining vampire brides, transformed into their demon forms, retreated from Kyoko.

A silence befell the village as the demons' cries faded, heads poked out of hut doors to check for danger. Seeing that the coast was clear, they emerged from their homes, quickly gathering into a crowd.

"I can't believe you grabbed the wrong one, Inuyasha" Miroku shook his head.

"Shut up, Miroku. I'm not the only one who packed all your shit. How was I suppose to know you had more than one stupid canteen?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well at least we managed to bring her down" Miroku said. A loud groaning drew the friends' attention to an awakening Sango. The boomerang wielder struggled to her feet, one gripping on her huge weapon the other one rubbing her temple.

Miroku rushed to the woman, helping her to stand.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked. Sango blushed at the man's concern lightly, he was good looking up close and she felt a little selfconscious.

"Yes, than-" she felt something brushing her sore bottom in an unwanted way.

*SLAP*

"How dare you touch me you pervert!" she yelled, flushed and furious.

Miroku merely chuckled at the woman's quick temper, rubbing his red cheek

"Nice monk" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, saying.

"What happened to the vampires?" Sango wondered having missed most of the battle.

"They fled" answered Sesshomaru who was supported by the two soldiers Kagome had addressed to keep the villagers safe, Shippo and Hojo.

"Oh my gods, Sesshomaru, what happened to you? Is Kagome alright?" worriedly questioned the female guard, rushing over to look at his injury.

"This isn't a big deal, Sango" he replied, "I thought Kagome was with you"

"No, I'm right here" coughed the raven haired woman, appearing from the doorway of a hut, rubbing her throat. She hurried to Sesshomaru's side, concern apparent on her features, joining Sango in inspecting her old friend's wound.

"Were you bitten, Kagome?" demanded Sango, noticing how her charge massaged her neck.

"Almost, but no. 'Kikyou' flew away before doing it. I wonder why she didn't, though"

"They must have felt the pain of this one's death" Miroku offered kicking the blackened patch of soil.

"And now we will all feel the vampire's wrath!" shouted a nasally voice above the murmurs of the crowd.

"You think you did well to kill Tsubaki? It's you alone who should feel the penalty!" the same voice continued. A short, squat man stepped from the gathered villagers to glare at Inuyasha and Miroku with owlish eyes, black ink staining the bags under his eyes, a wide mouth was set in a firm line.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Surely you would be appreciative of our efforts, good sir. We destroyed the demon" Miroku defended.

"Naraku will be enraged by the death of one of his brides and take his anger out on us" answered the man. Kagome turned to address her loud subject, hands on her hips.

"Have you forgotten the duty of the Hunters, Mukostu?" she questioned.

Mukotsu seemed to shrink at the woman's inquiry, but tried to compose himself.

"I have not, my lady," he said then pointed at the travellers, "but they aren't members of this village and have endangered it"

"You are not in position to judge them for aiding us, Mukotsu. Besides anyone who can stand against demons and overcome them are indeed needed to help us. These two men deserve your respect" she announced, stepping in front of the newcomers, inspecting them.

She was inwardly shocked to see the face of the monk's companion. She had suspected his appearance to be unpleasant, to be hidden under a hood so completely. He was quite attractive, Kagome could deny it and she met his eyes for a brief second. Deep, violet clashed with equally, dark blue and Kagome had to tear herself away from his gaze. She looked at the monk. He was handsome as well, but Kagome was not as affected by him as she was with the other one.

"Congratulations, strangers, for your victory" she said. The two newcomers exchanged a quick glance.

"Forgive us, my lady for our communication earlier. I am the Monk-" he began, but was cut off.

"Miroku Hikara" Kagome stated, "and you must be Inuyahsa Takahashi"

"You know of us, my lady?"

"We have heard stories, besides you both shouted your names during the fight. Only a dim witted fool could not put it together" Kagome explained.

"Then you know what brought us here?" Inuyasha asked lowly.

"Yes and you couldn't have come at a better time. As you can see the vampire's and their minions are a force to be reckoned with," she admitted and turned to speak to the crowd.

"Please calm down. We have repairs to attend to and any injured need to seek attention"

As the crowd separated, the band of Hunters and newcomers were left alone. Seeshomaru shrugged off Shippo and Hojo, attempting to support himself. He had always been strong and he would not falter now. He grimaced and pitched forward , a little dizzy from blood loss and his encounter with Kagura.

Kagome and Sango steadied him, taking Hojo and Shippo's place. He didn't shake them off, knowing that they wouldn't listen. The girls were just as stubborn now as they were when all of them were little ones.

"You may come to stay in the manner, if you wish. Such acts of bravely should be rewarded" Kagome told the two newcomers, already escorting Sesshomaru back to the manor. Inuyasha couldn't help the twinge of jealously that he felt sd Kagome supported Sesshomaru.

"Keh, that's the first time that's happened" Inuyasha snorted, covering up his bewildered expression.

"What? Being invited into a beautiful woman's home?" Miroku asked slyly, having seen the look on Inuyasha's face when Kagome left.

"Huh, who?" N-n-no. I meant being thanked, you idiot" babbled Inuyasha, feeling embarrassed.

"So you liked her praise. You want to know something. I think she was impressed with something more than just your fighting skills" Miroku smiled as he untied his tethered horse, amused by his friend's sputtered response.

"I don't care what you think" snapped Inuyasha, leading his mare along.

"No, but you care about what Kagome thinks" Miroku whispered, following with his gelding.

##################################

"Damn them!" Naraku screamed, smashing a fist through a thick stone column. Small black imps, with stumpy horns adorning their heads and feet, huddled together on the far side of the room, yellow eyes wide and terrified. The shadow imps cowered in fear of their enraged master, making scratchy whimpers.

"Damn those simple disgusting rats! How dare they kill by beloved Tsubaki! Those swine will pay in full for this loss! I will show those villagers and Hunters that I am the ruler of the land and none shall defy me!" he declared, punching another column Animalistic roars echoed in the next room.

"Master Naraku!" Two voices cried as his two other brides swooped in through a roof opening. Transforming into their humanoid forms, Kikyou and Kagura fell to their knees, weeping in pain.

"Tsubaki is dead!" wailed Kagura.

"We failed you!" Kikyou howled.

Naraku knelt down to pull them up, giving them a lustful affection that was lacking true feeling. As a creature of hell and vice, Naraku could not feel a pure emotion.

"Have no fear, my loves. Kyoko will suffer for your sister's death" he said vengefully.

"How, my lord" Kikyou wondered, as she and Kagura clung to Naraku's black robes (Remember this an AU and some characters are OOC so yeah, please go with it).

"The plan will proceed as we have planned. I will take the last Higurashi as a replacement for Tsubaki and destroy the village" Naraku sneered.

The two vampiresses shrank back, Kikyou looking sorrowful and Kikyou defiant.

"Why do you fall back as if I will hurt you?" Naraku demanded angrily.

"Every time we've tried the plan was unsuccessful. Leaving us with crushed hopes. Now with the murder of Tsubaki, we'll have to bare it again. Please do not try this experiment again" Kagura pleaded, arm wrapped around Kikyou.

"I am the master here and you will do as I say! I have done everything for you and you turn your backs on all of it!" he bellowed, fangs bared in a snarl. Black churned the dark red in his eyes, dark aura practically choking the air.

Kagura and Kikyou shrunk back fearfully, hiding their lovely faces. Naraku was brought out of his rant when he saw his brides flinch from him, which was something he would not have.

"My brides, forgive my outburst. I would do anything to make you happy. Please, come to me, we shall mourn together" he opened his arms to receive his eager wives. They began to fawn over the demonic man, cooing into his pointed ears, all sorrow and defiance vanished from their visage.

More roars from the next room, interrupted Naraku from his willing vampiresses. He was growing tired of the sounds and wanted them silence.

"Jaken!" he called, his wives continuing their admisistrations. His toadish servant ran at the summons, carrying a staff of carved heads.

"Yes, Yes m-master Naraku?"

"Deal with our newest companion. He must be taught his place" ordered the vampire lord, guiding his brides in the direction of his bed chambers.

A malicious grin appeared on Jaken's face and he hefted his staff higher on his shoulder, disappearing into the next room. Moments later, the vicious roars were now painful snarls which were accompanied with gleeful laughter.

#####################################

Please R&R:)

My answer to last weeks question is that Rin is Kagome's ancestor from the fuedal era and that she married Kohaku and started the bloodline. Another theory that I have is that Rin might be another reincarnation of Kikyou from fifty years ago, and every so many generations it keeps reincarnating. Stupid answer? Maybe. Possible? Maybe.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**Some Anime characters look, sound or act alot like another character fom a different anime. Can you name some of these characters and what shows they are in and why you think that?**


	8. Chapter 7:The Higurashi Manor of Kyoko

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to graciously thank all my reviewers, although I wish there were some answers to my discussion questions, but hey the reviewers were still awesome.

Please check out my poll and answer:)

Please enjoy the chapter:)

Disclaimer: I own nutting at all.

#####################################

Chapter 7: The Higurashi Manor of Kyoko

"Rin, will you see to Sesshomaru please. He has a horrible wound on his shoulder that needs attention" Kagome instructed a young woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. Rin was the assistant of the villages' head healer and was certainly the best pupil of the guild. She had come to work at the manor a year ago and had proved herself a valuable asset to the Hunters. Kagome smiled fondly at the healer. They were fast friends from the moment Rin was employed to the Higurashi family.

"Of course, Kagome. I'll see to him right away" Rin nodded happily, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Bowing, Rin tried her best not to run to Sesshomaru room. Sango approached Kagome as Rin walked off. The bodyguard grinned at Rin's departure.

"She can be so obvious at times"

Kagome laughed at Sango's statement.

"I couldn't agree more, Sango. Poor Rin tries so hard not to show it. I think Sesshomaru might be a little interested as well"

"It's too bad he still feels guilty about Kagura though" Sango said, shaking her head.

"Yes, especially after today... Speaking of which, we should check on our guests and prepare for tonight"

############################

"For such a remote village their manor is quite impressive, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku commented inspecting a strange painting on the wall, the script was old, faded and colours dull. The two Order members had been taken into the main study on the second floor (AN: Takes place in Japan, but has many western oriented objects), where Shippo had escorted them.

"Guess so" Inuyasha shrugged, not really caring, "if you like that kinda thing"

Miroku tore his attention from the work of art to look at his friend.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You're fidgeting like a child about to be caught stealing sweets" Miroku answered.

"I am not" the man denied.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

The two were so immersed in their disagreement, that they failed to acknowledge two other people enter. Sango and Kagome exchanged quizzical, but amused glances at the room's two occupations. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked, finding it humorous to see to grown men squabble like children.

"Yes, you are!"

"NO! I. AM. NOT!"

"Ahem"

The two men spun around to see Kagome and Sango standing by the doorway.

"Is there a reason for the yelling?" Kagome inquired as seriously as she could, but the laughing gleam in her eye didn't disappear.

"Miroku was just being an idiot" Inuyasha gruffly answered. Shooting his riled up partner an annoyed look, Miroku replied more kindly.

"We were just admiring the manor's estate, as well as the beautiful female inhabitants" The lecherous monk smiled slyly at Sango, who glared venously at him in return. Completely unphazed by Sango's attitude and angry aura, Miroku continued.

"The manor is indeed quite a sight"

Kagome's sapphire eyes lost their shining gleam and dulled in sadness. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, her visage mirrored a sadness of a lesser pain than her charge. Inuyasha elbowed Miroku in the stomach, seeing as he's the one who caused the young woman's distress.

"It was at one point in time, a jewel of the northern lands of Japan. Now it's only a reminder of a cursed family's heritage. Every room, every decoration, every object is a falsehood of comfort and welcome," she muttered so low that Inuyasha and Miroku had to almost strain to hear.

"This manor is a prison"

"The Higurashi clan were once well known wanderers and fighters, they travelled to distant lands and would return with thrilling tales and beautiful treasures as you can see. However, after Kagome's ancestor vowed to destroy Naraku, the village was cut off from the rest of the world. The Hunters have been at war with him for a century and we have suffered for it" Sango explained.

"We know about Naraku and we have come to offer assistance" Miroku said.

"No, this is personal. You may have helped us kill a vampire, but that was self preservation. Naraku hasn't done anything to you. If anyone is going after him it's going to be me" Kagome snapped, shrugging off Sango's hand to storm down the hall. The remaining three watched her walk away, the air heavy from the raven haired woman's outburst.

"It's harder on her than anyone else, especially now" Sango sighed depressed.

"Could you clarify, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, not even noticing Inuyasha leave the room. Sango's crimson eyes locked onto Miroku's brown ones and she would have blushed under his intent gaze, if she was not so upset for her best friend.

"Her older brother Bankotsu was killed by one of Naraku's minions. He was the only family member she had. Now she's the only one left. Unless Naraku dies, Kagome and her family will never rest and all be forcefully sent to Hell"

############################

Kagome fought back the prick of tears as she walked stiffly to her room. She couldn't help, but feel horrible for the retort she gave the two men. Kagome knew she would need help and felt ashamed to ask for it. She couldn't afford to be weak.

"Hey, wait up!" called a masculine voice from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuaysha run toward her. Still embarrassed by her actions in the study she responded curtly.

"May I help you?"

"Look we were given orders to come here and bring down Naraku. You can't tell us what to do" Inuyasha gruffed, blocking the path to her room and crossing his arms.

"How dare you-"

"Oh, I dare. I'm not one of your men to order around, wench. If anything, you need to do what I say if you want to kill Naraku" Inuyasha said. Kagome momentarily stood there in shock, than slipped past him into her room.

"Stay out of my way, Takahashi" she snorted. She barely took two steps before her whole world turned black.

Inuyasha caught the unconscious woman in his arms before she could hit the floor. He had no wish to resort to such a measure, but the stubborn girl didn't give him a choice. In his training he had learned that when certain points of the body had enough pressure applied, the result could render a victim unconscious. It was a dangerous method seeing as how the victim could end up paralysed if the force was too much, but it was a trick Inuyasha had mastered.

He looked at her now calm and sleeping face, so different from what it was moments beforehand. Even when angry she was pretty, but now with the hard lines of determination and defiance softened, Kagome was even more beautiful. Looking up and down the hallway to see it deserted with the expectation of himself and Kagome, he gazed down at her agin. Hesitantly he ran his calloused hands through her raven tresses and gently caressed her smooth cheek with his thumb. He found himself wishing she was awake so he could see her other worldly blue eyes.

"Maybe you should just sleep on it then, Kagome" he whispered, picking her up bridal style and taking her to the room. Inuyasha placed her on the bed gently like she was a fragile doll. As he left the room, the black haired man glanced over at the sleeping woman before closing the door.

##############################

Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling of his room, having been tended by the healer Rin. She was a very unique character and never failed to amuse him. She was always unusually bubbly and innocent, especially when living in a time of fear and blood. At first, Sesshomaru completely ignored her and found her happy attitude wearisome.

That, however, changed a month after her arrival when he had broke his right arm in an overzealous duel with Bankotsu. Rin had been serious as she set the bone and stayed by his side until it was healed. She had a way of growing on you. Bankotsu had teased Sesshomaru's new found fondness for the healer, as best friends tend to do and told the soldier to pursue her before someone else did. There were many times Sesshomaru wanted to listen to his friend, but he always hesitated.

He couldn't though, at least not until Kagura was killed and her soul set free. Kagura had been his first love and it would feel like a betrayal to her memory until she was avenged (AN: Ok so maybe I used the Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou love triangle, but bare with me). Perhaps he would be able to find the courage to ask for Rin's hand if Naraku was defeated soon, if ever.

The sun was setting and with it would come the unpredictable threat of night. Kagome instructed him to stay in the manor and had been backed up by Sango when he argued. Now he was confined to his room and Rin was unable to stay because one of the head servant's daughters was ill. Maybe he could take a walk through the halls and 'accidentally' bump into Rin?

Standing up cautiously so as not to aggravate his wounded shoulder he slipped on his newly sewn kimono top, curtsy of Rin, and silently left his room to walk down the corridor. A chill suddenly ran down his spine, causing him to whip around.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru frowned. Something wasn't right.

##############################

"So part of the Hunter's responsibilities as to patrol the villages' boundaries" Miroku said with a nod.

"Correct" said Sango having explained the duties she and the Hunters had. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't know much about her occupation. Everyone in Kyoko was well informed of the Hunters' abilities and duties. Despite being a rather lecherous man, Sango found that Miroku was a pleasure to speak talk to. He had a comforting aura that allowed Sango to speak freely.

They hadn't been conversing long and the conversation was in no way personal. In fact, Sango didn't even realize how close to sunset it was, until Inuyasha reentered the study. The man's face was guarded and his posture defensive, unconsciously catching the two's attention.

"Ah, there you are Inuyasha and where did you run off to?" Miroku smirked.

"No where"

Raising an eyebrow, Miroku gestured to Sango, who sat in a chair opposite of himself.

"Sango informs me that they patrol the grounds of Kyoko," he said to Inuyasha before addressing Sango, "Perhaps we can some along?"

Sango bit her lip hesitating a little. Inexperience could be a dangerous weakness, but with Sesshomaru out of commission any extra hands would benefit them, especially after today's ambush.

"Alright, you can come," she said slowly and frowned at Miroku's too-happy-to-be-pure smile, "but you have to keep your hands to yourself, or you won't have hands to defend yourself from monsters"

"Of course, Lady Sango" he replied, completely unphazed by her threat.

"I should go find Kagome" Sango stood up to leave in search of her friend, but was blocked by Inuyasha.

"Kagome decided to turn in early. She couldn't even stand" Inuyasha gruffed. Sango gave him an odd look, but seemed to accept his answer. Sango didn't want to push her charge too far and the girl did deserve a rest.

"Fine. I'll show you the weapons room, unless you'd rather use your own"

"That is a gracious offer Lady Sango, but as a humble monk, I prefer to use my staff so as to better focus my holy powers" Miroku said, moving to stand up too.

"You may have powers, but they ain't holy" snorted Inuyasha. The usually easy going monk chose to ignore that comment in favour of focussing on Sango who had turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you to use your own as well, Takahashi?" she inquired, determined to prepare them both.

"Yeah, they seemed to work pretty well today" Inuyasha answered.

"Ok just let me get my boomera-"

*SLAP*

"Pervert! This is serious!" Sango yelled.

"Forgive me, Lady Sango. It won't happen again"

Inuyasha snorted at Miroku's statement and then froze.

"Miroku did you feel that?" asked Inuyasha, looking in the hallway behind him.

"What?"

Inuyasha didn't response right a way, he stood as still as an alerted rabbit.

"What is it, Takahashi?" Miroku prompted, face serious.

"Nothing. It's gone"

"We have to patrol now. If there's one thing I learned it's that Naraku likes to seize any and all opportunities" Sango said exiting the study with a quickly following Miroku.

Inuyasha hung back, still bothered by the unknown aura from before. His instincts were rarely wrong and right now they were going haywire.

################################

**Please R&R**

**Answer: **I have come across many characters that look and sound alike. Some examples are

Inuyasha and Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) they may not have the same color hair or eyes or have the same behavior, but their face, body and stucture of hair look the same (ok so maybe not the ultimate look alikes, but still, they do look like they could be faternal twins)

Tamaki (Host club) and Kurtz (FullMetalPanic) they both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and are played by the smae voice actor.

Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) and Ayame (Fruits Basket) both look the same, but Ayame is the anti Sesshoamru in most ways.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**Instead of using the classic WereWOLF term in my fanfic, I use the term WereCREATURE. Why do you think I did this?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Newest Minion of Naraku

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank the reviewers of my last chapter:) Thanks for the awesome input!

Please check out my poll and answer:)

Please enjoy this new chapter:)

Disclaimer: I own nutting at all, which why I do this for fun:)

#####################################

Chapter 8: The Newest Minion of Naraku

_Kagome panted heavily with fear as she ran through the north side of the forest, jumping over fallen logs and large rocks, dodging trees and thorny bushes. She couldn't stop. Her life would be forfeit if she were caught, but her body burned and grew heavy with each stride. So tired. No must keep going._

_"Kagome..."_

_That voice, so much like her father's, and yet much younger._

_"Kagome..."_

_Could it be possible, that the voice belonged to him? She had to see. She had to stop. _

_She turned slowly, hardly daring to believe it was him._

_There, emerging from the forests' shadows was none other than her beloved older brother, who had died at the clawed hands of a werecreature. He was whole and just as he was before the attack. Raven hair, longer than her own was neatly braided and sapphire eyes, so much like her own sparkled merrily when he saw her._

_"Ban-Bankotsu?" she stammered, voice barely above a whisper._

_"Hey there, Little Lily" he smiled._

_#######################################_

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, not knowing how close to the edge she was. She tumbled rather ungracefully on the wooden floor, snapping awake in an instant.

"Ow, my head" she groaned sitting up, noticing at once she was still dressed in her Hunter's attire, meaning she hadn't gone to bed, even for a nap.

She immediately remembered talking to Inuyasha before losing conciseness. He did something to knock her out and had the audacity to enter her room. Getting up on her feet, Kagome entered the hallway outside of her room, marching to the weapon room to aim herself for her portal.

"When I get my hands on you, Takahashi, I'll ..." she trailed off, pausing mid step when she came across a newly painted portrait that had only recently put up. Large portraits (AN: Remember it is Japan, but it has many western adaptations. Add imagination and acceptance) lined the hallway with Higurashi ancestors, some western style and many in traditional Japanese style, honouring the fallen family members.

Bankotsu's picture lacked the warm and mischievous nature her brother had, but it was strong and ambitious, like most of the other Higurashis'. It became harder with each family death and Kagome mourned very single one. She accepted their deaths through, sorrowfully, and hoped that they would be avenged so she may grieve for the last time.

Kagome reached up and placed her hand on Bankotsu's painted face and remembered the dream she had before falling off the bed.

"Are you still alive?" she whispered questionably. 

#####################################

Sesshomaru was tense as he approached the weapons room, determined to get a sword before the unwelcome presence descended upon him. He had found Rin walking to his room with more bandages and a bowl of hot water. The wounded man ignored her gentle scolding to order her and the other servants to lock themselves in the kitchen. Rin, knowing not to argue, hurried to do as he instructed. A figure stood by the wall a few feet away from the door and Sesshomaru recognized her at once.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked, approaching her to see what she was staring so intently at.

"Oh, hello, Sesshomaru. Sorry, I didn't hear you coming" Kagome tried to sound pleasant, dropping her hand from the portrait.

"It doesn't look like him" Sesshomaru observed, "Much too dignified"

Kagome smiled softly, looking back up at the portrait.

"I thought the same thing... I miss him so much" she said, voice cracking slightly. Sesshomaru, sensing his friend's distress, pulled her into a comforting hug. (AN: Not a Sess and Kag fanfic) She had lost almost everything and still had more to lose. After Bankotsu's death, not only was the liberation of the curse dependent solely on her, but she would also have to marry by the end of the month, just three weeks away.

After a moment, she eased away, wiping the tears and gave him a small smile.

"He was defiantly one of a kind and annoying as hell, you're not the only one who will miss him" Sesshomaru confided, pulling away to also look at the portrait. He winced involuntarily when he moved his arm awkwardly, without having stretched the muscle properly.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, suddenly sounding stern, "You're suppose to be resting, not walking around"

"And what are you doing? you're suppose to be on patrol with Sango" he countered.

"Well, I was just actually going-"

"Shhh" Sesshomaru silenced her, glancing around, light brown eyes roaming the dim hallway. His eyes fell on the open armoury door that moved slowly closed. Gesturing to Kagome, the two humans crept quietly to the door, cautiously entering the weapons room. Once inside they both grabbed a weapon to defend themselves with, feeling the ominous aura close by.

The room was dark, the only source of light that covered the floor came from the three quarter moon, outside, which was practically covered with nighttime clouds.

"What do you think it is?" Kagome whispered to her companion.

"I'm not sure"

"It wouldn't be a vampire, right. Knowing them, they'd attack by now"

"They will not come tonight. They are weak from Tsubaki's death, which is why I was able to come" said a male voice.

"Come out!"

"I don't need you yelling at me, Sesshomaru " reprimanded the bodiless voice in front of them.

A young, shirtless (Focus ladies) man came into their limited line of vision, looking scruffy and far too lean to be healthy. Mud and dark stains splattered his chest, twigs and leaves entwined his unkept raven hair. His nails were long and sharp and his eyes had an odd look. Yet, despite the poorest of beggars' appearances, Sesshomaru and Kagome recognized him in an instance.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome walked past the blonde soldier, looking at the man hopefully and reaching for his face. Kagome placed a pale, trembling hand on his cheek, much like she had done with the portrait. His skin was extremely hot, but he was real.

"Oh my gods. Is it really you?" she asked, ocean blue eyes watering.

Instead of answering, he hugged her tightly, whispering.

"Yeah, it's really me, Little Lily"

"Kagome get away from him" Sesshomaru ordered softly, eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru?" she wondered confused, by his act of indifference. The bodyguard snatched the young woman from her brother's side, staring the man down.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"He's right, Kagome, you should stay away from me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Bankotsu replied sadly.

"What? You can't hug your sister? What's going on?" she questioned frustratingly.

"He's not human anymore" Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes focussed on Bankotsu.

"Right again, Sesshomaru. I am enslaved to Naraku, but I still have some time before I'm completely under his control... He turned me into this" He stepped closer and turned around, shoulders slumping. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she gasped. Sesshomaru remained still with a regretful expression. A long black tail swept back and forth , a pair of black feline ears twitched on his head. Bankotsu turned to face them again, looking completely ashamed.

"I can give you information on Naraku and... there's... a... cure" he started breathing harshly.

"Do you mean a cure to save you?" Kagome asked concerned greatly for her beloved brother.

Bankotsu dropped to all fours, breathing ragged and broken.

"Bankotsu!" she exclaimed trying to get over to him. Sesshomaru held her back, raising his broad sword defensively. A four point star appeared on Bankotsu's forehead and he released a painful snarl. They both watched in horror as black fur sprouted from the man's skin and he looked at them with wild green cat eyes.

"No, oh gods, No!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru shoved her away when the creature lunged at them and Kagome was momentarily dazed while Sesshomaru pushed off Bankotsu. Sharp claws scratched shallowly at the man's injured shoulder, but it was not fatal.

The wild beast slammed his body weight in a nearby weapon loaded shelf, having it land on the bodyguard pinning him down and knocking him out.

Kagome, shaking her head to clear the fog of confusion, weakly began to stand. She looked around for Sesshomaru and saw him unconscious under the ceiling high shelf.

"Bankotsu! Stop! Please it's me! Little Lily! Stop!" she yelled frantically as the beast stalked toward her, a hungry gleam in his catlike orbs.

"Please..." she whispered almost inaudibly, backing up into the wall.

"Get away from her!" shouted another masculine voice.

Bankotsu hissed angrily in pain, when a dagger embedded itself in his side. Snarling it bounded through the open window, leaving the manor. Kagome was suddenly hoisted up by a large hand to her feet and she saw the face of her rescuer.

Inuyasha wasn't looking at her and scowled at the window Bankotsu had exited.

"He got away" he said, violet eyes narrowed. Kagome felt the shock and fear for herself turn to that for her brother.

"Don't go after him!" she begged panicking, Inuyasha misunderstood that panic as something else.

"I have to. I can't let him escape" and with that he left.

"Ka-kagome" Sesshomaru gasped from under the shelf, having had most of his breath taken away.

"Hold on, Sesshomaru, I'll get you out" she wanted to go after her brother, but she couldn't just her friend behind.

"Go after them, I'll be fine, hurry up and go" he nearly rasped.

Kagome gave him one more glance before racing after Inuyasha.

"I can't let Takahashi kill him, not when I just got him back.

#########################################

He knew he had sensed something, his instincts were rarely wrong. When Sango and Miroku had left, Inuyasha had stayed behind. At first he circled the outside of the manor for strange tracks, forced entry or lurking shadows.

However, there was not much other then the ominous feeling in the air.

When he entered the manor, screams and the animalistic noises that accompanied the cries brought him running to the weapons room. A monstrous cat cornered a whimpering Kagome, sharp talons poised to strike.

Without hesitation Inuyasha threw one of his daggers, aiming for the beast's side. Right on target. Yowling in rage the giant cat fled, jumping down to ground level. Kagome tried to stop him from chasing the creature, but he ignored her.

Now, Inuyasha ran through the village, spotting the black monster ahead of him. Once outside of the village, the beast slowed, clutching it's side in pain, it wasn't even awake of the armed man following him.

Deciding to seize this chance to finish what he started. Inuyasha raised several Chinese stars, looking for potential weak spots.

The neck and the back of the knees.

"No, Don't!"

Inuyasha was tackled from behind and his face was shoved in the dirt, his stars were luckily thrown aside so they didn't pierce him and he could hear the person who held him down yell at the creature to leave.

Inuyasha attempted to get up, but the figure wouldn't let him. Fists started pounding on his back as the assaulter exclaimed.

"You could have killed him, you heartless jerk!"

"Kagome what are you doing? Stop hitting Inuyasha!"

The figure who held Inuyasha down and was pulled off him and he was finally able to breath air instead of dusty earth (AN: oh come on, I had to have Inuyasha do at least one face plant).

"Let me go, Sango!" Kagome demanded as she struggled against her friend's iron like grip. Sango was shocked by Kagome's unknown fury and couldn't understand why she was so upset.

"Why? So you can beat Inuyasha senseless?" Sango questioned.

"YES!"

"Lady Kagome, please calm down, so you can tell us why you are so bent on attacking Inuyasha" Miroku said helping his partner stand up.

"Why in the seven hells do you that done, wench?" Inuyasha exclaimed, shrugging off Miroku, feeling pissed off.

"You almost killed him!" Kagome spat.

"That was the point, wench! In case you didn't notice, it was a bloodthirsty beast that almost got you!"

"No, he wasn't" Kagome's loud angry voice died down into a sorrowful whisper, "It isn't his fault. He can't help it"

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Sango turned the girl around to look at her and was once again surprised to see Kagome crying.

"Bankotsu's alive and he's under Naraku's control"

"What?" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango asked as the same time.

Kagome fell to her knees, hands covering her face, trembling from the onslaught of strong emotions.

'I have to help him. I promise I'll find the cure Bankotsu'

#####################################

Please R&R if you like or dislike this fanfic.

My Answer to last Week's question:

Originally, I was going to make the WereWOLVES, WereDOGS, but then I thought that sounded too much by chance and such so I came up with another concept.

Instead of the WereWOLF to be the manifestation of one animal, I decided that a WereCREATURE is simply going to the manifestation of a person's inner beast, whatever that maybe. Bankotsu kinda reminds me of a cat with his personality so I made him a WereCREATURE CAT, to reflect that. Understand?

I know I am one messed up chick with too much time on her hands, but I live for this stuff:)

If you have any questions be ask by review or Private messaging.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**What would you do if you were bitten by a WereCreature? What animal would you change into?**


	10. Chapter 9: Much Needed Research

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank the reviewers of my last chapter:) Thanks for the awesome input!

Please check out my poll and answer:)

Please enjoy this new chapter:)

Disclaimer: I own nutting at all, which why I do this for fun:)

#######################################

Chapter 9: Much Needed Research

"You know, Sesshomaru, you'd heal alot faster if you didn't go looking for trouble and making your injury worse" Rin chided him, tying up his bandage. She wondered about the scratch on his wound, but he just said it was from the shelf landing awkardly on him. Sesshomaru remained unusually quiet, staring at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, kneeling in front of him, a shy and gentle hand resting comfortingly on his knee.

"No" Silence engulfed the room and it became familiarly awkward.

Rin slowly rose to her feet eyes never leaving his serious and angular face.

"Oh well, then... maybe I should go and check on Kagome then" she said trying to hide the mixture of embarrassment and sorrow she felt by his answer. She hurriedly gathered her supplies, hoping to leave before the tears fell. She would never be anything to him, but a healer. He didn't even want her as a friend.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru spoke up, still looking at the floor.

"Y-yes?" she asked shakily trying to control the quiver in her voice, turning back to look at him. His honey brown eyes met her chocolate ones and there were emotions the healer could not understand, swimming and shifting in his piercing gaze.

"I like to talk with you, Rin, but not about what happened last night, at least not right now" Sesshomaru admitted, hoping Rin would understand. After the events of the night before, there was much for the young man to think about.

"I'll be here to listen when you want to talk, ok?" Rin smiled, feeling a little happier.

"Now, please get some rest this time" she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru stared at the door, deep in thought. He touched the wound of his shoulder tentatively, remembering his old friend's face before he transformed into a monstrous creature. He had not been killed. The werecreature that ambushed them that night had turned Bankotsu, meaning that the man had been bitten. Not many survived a werecreature attack because the beasts would always get too carried away. However, there had been stories of humans being bitten and changed into a werecreature as well.

Could a scratch do the same thing as a bite?

He had never heard of it and he feared the answer.

Should he tell anyone?

No, he couldn't. He didn't want to worry anyone if it was nothing and he didn't want the people he cared about to fear him.

But if his suspicions were true he would have to.

#######################################

Kagome climbed up the ladder attached to the tall bookshelf to reach the top, determined to find the scroll she needed.

Technically she was suppose to be resting in her room. Rin had insisted that Kagome should relax, but Kagome wasn't about to just sit around and do nothing.

After having taken a hot bath provided by the servants, Kagome neatly pushed back her hair in a low ponytail and dressed in a simple yellow kimono, which had been placed out by the maids. Not wanting to waste her time on her appearance, she rushed to the library.

The library was vast and had an enormous collection of scrolls and books, but the young woman was searching for something in particular. After an hour of looking through countless shelves, her blue eyes spotted a thick yellowed scroll at the peak of the bookshelf and that was where she was now.

The scroll was out of reaching distance and Kagome scowled in frustration. The roll of parchment was taunting her. She would get it, she would show that stupid scroll!

Hesitantly she placed a slippered foot on the shelf beside it and applied some pressure. It held up with only the slightest squeak. She moved off the ladder to fully cling to the book shelf, and glanced down at the floor beneath her.

Ok, so far so good.

Slowly she shuffled over a few inches until she was able to grab the scroll. Her slender fingers closed over the ragged, dried parchment and she pulled it down.

AHA! Success!

Now she only had to get down.

That presented somewhat of a problem.

She could only cling to the bookshelf with her free hand, how would she be able to reach the ladder?

Well, she could give it a shot or she could stay here, until someone came in. Kagome personally didn't like either option, but the first one was much more appealing. Shuffling back to the ladder was much harder with only one available hand and it took every ounce of Kagome's concentration to do so. The sound of the library door creaking open escaped her notice as she inched her foot onto the ladder rung.

Growing confident and a little cocky, she lunged for the ladder, but her hand fell short. Gasping she tried to grip the shelf, but her hand missed a second time. Time slowed as Kagome fell backwards, eyes widened in panic and mouth opened to scream. Pain would soon follow when she landed on the floor.

She didn't land on the hard ground through, but in strong, red clothed arms.

"Do you have a thing for near death experiences? Or do you need new legs?" Kagome looked up to see an arrogant smirk plastered on Inuyasha's face as he held her like a groom carried his bride through the threshold of their new home. She blushed at the mental image of marrying the attractive man and looked elsewhere, so he wouldn't see her flushed skin.

"N-no, I just misjudged a step. Now, can you please put me down?" she asked still embarrassed.

Inuyasha blushed when he noticed he was still holding her and didn't really want to put her down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't get close to her or like her in that kind of way.

1) It was dangerous to be distracted

2) He couldn't get attached, knowing she might not feel the same way and he would have to return to China when Naraku was killed anyway.

No, caring for Kagome romantically would only complicate things.

Setting her down, Inuyasha seized up the woman's attire, finding it odd to see the fiery tempered woman dressed prettily in a brightly coloured kimono. She looked beautiful, but personally he liked the Hunter's suit better (Although he wouldn't admit it).

Kagome stood and dusted off imaginary dirt to buy time to compose herself. She wasn't going to let him see how strangely he affected her.

"Thank you for the assistance Sir Takahashi. It is greatly appreciated" she bowed, both hands clutching the scroll so they wouldn't shake.

"Keh. Don't worry about it" he scoffed, crossing his arms under the billowing sleeves of his red overcoat (Hearing still wearing the regular clothes from the show and manga, but he's also wearing a black cape), trying to cover his own weird nervousness. A long silence filled the larger room, making it seem smaller than before which caused both the occupants fidget.

"So... do you mind telling me what you're doing?" asked Inuyasha, playing it as if the awkward silence wasn't bothering him.

"Trying to get this scroll" she replied offhandly. She couldn't see anything wrong with telling him the truth, besides he would probably find out anyway if he was so determined to help her defeat Naraku. As much as she hated to admit it Inuyasha Takahashi did save her twice yesterday, as well as just now.

"You almost broke your neck to get some stupid scroll?" frowned Inuyasha.

Kagome's head snapped up and she glanced angrily at the violet eyed man.

"It's not a stupid scroll!" she snarled.

'Although I said the same thing when I tried to get it' she thought.

"This scroll contains information on werecreatures. I'm as knowledge on them as other people and I know only the basics. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do" she said, turning around to stalk off.

"I'm sorry about your brother" he said, "but he's probably beyond our help"

The proud and defiant Kagome paused, her hands clenching into fists and the scroll crinkled in her hands.

"I don't care, I'm not giving up on him! You don't understand what's it like to continously lose everything and everyone the minute you turn your back! I have to bring him back! How would you feel if someone you cared for was in pain and you could do something about it? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to save them?" she practically screamed at him.

Crystalline tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran from the room, scroll clutched to her chest. Takahashi was wrong. Bankotsu could be helped and he will.

Inuyasha's stony expression hid his conflicting emotions that arose from Kagome's heartfelt outburst. He had experienced the pain of loss when his parents died, leaving him with Totosai. As strange as it was, it hurt to see Kagome in such pain and despair. To him it didn't matter that he had only met her the day before, he felt a strong connection with Kagome Higurashi. He would help so her the sorrowful gleam in Kagome's sapphire orbs would turn to hope and happiness. However, it would be for the best to let Kagome cool down before he offered his assistance.

################### An Hour Later #######################

Sango knocked on the door to Kagome's bedroom and waited for a response. She had been told by Rin to make sure Kagome was resting or at least in her room. She had readily agreed, wanting to console her friend and escape the perverted monk, who unabashedly groped her at unsuspecting times.

Miroku frustrated her to no end. One minute he was a thoughtful scholar, giving and receiving information and then the next minute he was a conniving letcher. She kinda really liked him, but hated him at the same time (AN: I always say that. You feel like you should hate Miroku cause he's a con artist and letcher, but YOU, JUST, CAN'T because he's  Miroku. I luv him despite his flaws:))

Maybe she could talk about her feelings with Kagome, just to distract the girl for a little while.

"Come in" replied a muffled voice from inside.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you holding up?" Sango asked, closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello Sango. I'm fine, I was just reading" Kagome greeted from her still made up bed, an unrolled scroll placed in front of her. Sango sat on the large futon to look at Kagome's chosen reading material.

"Werecreatures? Oh Kagome... I don't think you're going to find a cure in there. If there was a cure, everyone would know about it" Sango said softly.

"But there is a cure, Sango. Bankotsu told me Naraku had it-"

"And how do you know he was telling the truth? What if Naraku ordered him to try and lure you away to his castle?"

"He _was _telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. Look, I'm not stupid and that's why I decided to do a little research on what happens to humans when they're turned" she pointed to a section on the slightly faded characters on the parchment.

"Naraku has control over werecreatures, I already knew that, but werecreatures are not completely under his control during the first month. Bankotsu was attacked and changed only a week ago, so he still has the mental capacity to disobey Naraku, which he did"

As Sango digested the new information, Kagome stood up to pace. She waved her hands about absentmindly as she usually did when she was giddy or excited.

"Naraku must keep the cure at his castle and Bankotsu would have to return there sooner or later because of Naraku's dark powers, which he can't help, but obey. The scroll mentioned an enslavement and manipulation ritual he uses on werecreature fledglings. If we go to the castle and find Bankotsu, we can find the cure and bring him back" she finished in a rush, not even noticing how much she was rambling.

"Kagome you can't be serious! Would you listen to yourself? Just because you read something that sounds right, doesn't mean it is?" Sango suddenly exclaimed, "No one has gone near that bastard's castle in nearly a century . We don't what could happen or what might be guarding it"

"I have to do something, Sango! Please say you'll help me! I don't want to go alone, but I will if I have too" Kagome threatened.

"We have a village to protect. We can't just leave them" Sango reasoned, refusing to look Kagome in the eye.

"You're right San" Kagome sighed, "Fine. I won't go after Naraku right now"

"Promise?" Sango asked, brown eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I promise"

"Alright," said Sango relieved, "I have to go check on Sesshomaru, since Rin went to buy some more bandages and medicine . Bye, Kagome"

"Bye, Sango" Kagome replied when her bodyguard left the room. The blue eyed woman's gaze travelled from the open parchment on the bed to the mountains on the horizon outside her window.

'I promised not to go after him right now, but I never said anything about tonight' Kagome thought.

#######################################

Inuyasha hid behind a huge tapestry a few feet from Kagome's bedroom door when he heard Sango open said raven haired woman's room and bid her good bye. Yes, Inuyasha had been eavesdropping on the last part of the girl's conversation and had listened to the promise exchange. He had a sneaking suspicion of what Kagome might try.

He held his breath when Sango walked past him, muttering about foolish plans and stupid risks. Luckily she didn't notice him and continued on her way.

Inuyasha waited patiently for her footsteps to fade away before stepping out from his somewhat oblivious hiding place. Kagome would have to leave her room some sooner or later and he would have to wait until she did to catch her in the act of sneaking away.

Inuyasha sat down cross legged on the floor, his somewhat battered sword held in his grasp, arms folded in his sleeves as he leaned on the wall against her door.

####################################

Sesshomaru stared at the mirror in horror, failing to believe what his reflection showed him.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

He had spent the whole day pondering how the scratch Bankotsu had given him the night before would affect him.

Well now he had his answer.

And it was not the one he wanted.

#####################################

Please R&R

My Answer to last Week's question:

Well for the first question about what I would do if I was bitten, I would flip out beacause of the pain. Although, I think it would be cool to be an owl hybrid with feathery wings on my back, taloned hands and feet, downfeather surrounding my face, etc. Owls are of course one of my favorite animals:)

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**If you were to visit the Feudal Era unexpectantly (like Kagome for the first time) and had no idea of how to get back what would you miss the most about the modern times?**


	11. 10:Offer of Assistance and Hidden Truth

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYAHSA TAKAHASHI!

God Bless you reviewers;) I'm thankful for your encouragement:)

If you have the time vote on my poll, pretty please.

Here's the next chapter:)

Disclaimer: I own sqat

####################################

Chapter 10: An Offer of Assistance and Hidden Truth

No blood, no scab, no scar.

Just clear, healthy undamaged skin covered his shoulder.

Gone.

The wound was gone, healed in a way that was too fast to be natural. The vanished injury frightened Sesshomaru more than fighting Naraku head on and weaponless. The speedy recovery only proved his worst fears. Bankotsu's scratch had infected him. What was he going to do?

*KnockKnockKnock*

The blonde man's head whipped around, honey brown eyes wide in panic. The bloodied bandages lay on the floor, stretched from being hastily pulled off, and were now useless to try and rebandage on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru? It's me, Sango, can I come in?"

Sesshomaru shoved the ruined cloth under his futon and plopped down, using the blanket to hide his bare and uninjured chest, (Stop drooling ladies, you know who you are;) )

"Sesshomaru?" prompted Sango from outside.

"Come in" he answered, attempting to calm down. The slayer entered the simple room and spotted Sesshomaru laying on his futon, rubbing his eye as if he had just waken up.

"Feeling any better?"

"Getting better. Rin has amazing healing abilities" he replied tensely.

Sango's small smile to one of sisterly concern and she placed her palm on his forehead.

"Are you sure? You look much paler than usual" Sango pointed out, "Is something bothering you? Is it your injury"

Sango tried to remove the blanket from his shoulder, to check on the condition of the bandages, causing Sesshomaru to hurriedly reply.

"I'm just worried about Kagome"

Well, it was partially true. He did worry about how the young woman was currently faring, but he was more worried about how she, Sango and Rin would react to him when they found out. Sango sadly slouched and nodded slowly in thought.

"I am too. I just went to see her and she tried to convince me to storm Naraku's castle with her to get Bankotsu and find some werecreature..."

Sesshomaru's mind went blank after the mention of a cure. He had forgotten about Bankotsu's information about such a secret before he savagely transformed.

Was it true, did Naraku possess such a thing?

Sesshomaru wasn't sure, but if there was a chance he could get a hold of it...

Tonight he would risk entering the devil's domain to retrieve his and Bankotsu's salvation.

Sango started ranting about Kagome's blindness to sense when Sesshomaru stopped her. He pretended to look tired and struggling to stay awake. Not wanting to keep him up, she excused herself, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his hectic thoughts.

#################################

The sinking sun withdrawn it's warm rays of light from the earth, vanishing as the moon rose to battle the world in it's own luminous light. Kagome wasted no time to admire the pale orb as she once did, when it wasn't a symbol of Naraku's power. She had learned how the moon unleashed a werecreature's insanity and drove them deeper into savagery. She wore her green catsuit with small black protective pads on her joints and allowed her hair to flow free, as she usually liked to. A dark brown cloak and high black boots completed the ensemble. She slung her bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder, a couple of stakes and bottles of holy water hid in small compartments in the protective pads of her suit.

She glanced out the window and grimaced at the stretch of wooded area. Going through the forest was beyond dangerous, especially at night with the wild animals and lurking monsters. Trekking through it tonight was Kagome's best option. She couldn't wait for the morning because Bankotsu's time was running out.

She cracked open the door and peered into the dim hallway. Nothing stirred. Taking a deep breath, Kagome slipped out, cautiously she began to tiptoe down the hall, breathing shallowly. Two large hands appeared from no where, one covering her mouth, the other bound her arms to her chest. Startled she squirmed to get loose, shaking her head to dislodge the hands.

"Calm down, women, it's just me" hissed a familiar voice in her car. She stilled at once.

"I'm to let you go, but you have to be quiet" The hands released her and she spun around to address the man who had grabbed her.

"What the hell was going through your mind. You nearly scared me to death, you idiot" she whispered furiously.

"Didn't know you scared so easily" Inuyasha couldn't help, but smirk.

"What did you think you were doing? Who gave you the right to grab me like that?" she questioned. Inuyasha frowned, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I should be the one asking the questions here, woman. Why are you sneaking about? Unless you don't want to be caught by a certain bodyguard" Kagome knew she was cornered and at Takahashi's mercy.

"Well now that you've figured me out, what are you going to do about it?" she asked with an edge to her voice, her eyes lowered to the floor.

Inuyasha watched her with soft eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Go with you"

Surprised sapphire orbs rose to meet determined violet.

"Wh-what?"

"I know what you plan to do and yeah it's stupid, but I know how important it is for you to get your brother," he said sincerely, eyes never breaking from hers.

"Besides," he added, not wanting to sound gushy, "I want to meet the son of a bitch causing us all this trouble"

##############################

Water dribbled down the jutting cave walls, dripping into puddles on the uneven ground. Large tunnels branched into smaller ones connecting into several monstrous caverns. The honeycomb of caves and tunnels lay beneath a huge quarry of rock deep in the forest, along with several outlets that lead to the outside world and fresh air.

The location was perfect for Naraku's plans and it had been serving as his headquarters for a year now. He placed shadows imps at very exit and ordered them to kill any who neared, whether it be beast or human.

"Jaken! Is everything in place?" Naraku asked with a sharpened edge. Blood red eyes narrowed as the little toad man tripped over himself.

"We believe so, milord, but the beast is not present" the toad squeaked, fidgeting slightly.

"He will be here shortly, he is propelled to return to his master"

Jaken nodded, not daring to disagree with his lord.

"I trust you followed the instructions to the letter, Jaken? I went through much trouble to attain the equipment necessary to aid the life giving spell and you will make sure nothing is damaged" Naraku slyly threatened.

After the loss of the witch Urase and the creature, Naraku was driven to seek another way. The Hell Lord had even stolen ideas and scientific tools from people in Europe, who were too on the verge of discovering how to bring life to a dead body.

Kanna, using her mirror had revealed how to combine the spell and machinery together to bring the same results.

The final key to the puzzle was the power and life force of an unnatural born creature.

As if on cue, beastly snorting and snarls alerted Naraku and his servant to the arrive of such a creature. A monstrous panther hybrid appeared before his unwanted master, an angry gleam evident in luminous slitted green eyes. The werecreature seemed to shrink as he fell to his knees. Midnight black fur vanished into tanned, bruised skin. The proud purple star on it's forehead faded into the flesh, paws morphed into hands and feet.

In the place of the werecreature a raven haired man knelt, panting heavily. The man's appearance was not completely human, though. Claws adorned his hands, fangs poked barely through his lips and his sapphire eyes had slitted pupils. Black feline ears crowned his head and a matching tail twitched behind him. This features were side effects of the transformation. After having been bitten by his sire, animalistic features began to change his rapidly dwindling human side. Soon there would be no transformation from sane human into a savage beast. Naraku only smirked.

"So the cat slinks back to the den" the vampire lord sneered.

"Bastard" the man spat.

"Apparently you are still difficult to control Bankotsu, but you know how close you are to fully submitting to my power, despite how much you resist. Is that why you revealed yourself to your little sister and best friend?"

"Leave them out of this. They know nothing" Bankotsu snapped.

"I have plans for Kagome and the rest of your Hunters, they are very much involved"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bankotsu, fear and panic sneaking into his voice.

"The Hunters would make valuable minions, perhaps werecreatures like yourself. Your sister, however, faces another fate, the same one that befell your older sister Kikyou" Naraku leered. Bankotsu's eyes widened in horror, but the emotion was quickly changed into rage.

"Kagome will never be your bride!" he screamed.

"It's only a matter of time til she is mine"

"We are ready to begin milord" Jaken interrupted with a deep bow.

"Come Bankotsu, time to assist your master's greatest triumph" Naraku beckoned as he followed his toadish servant.

A strange metal sheet lay in the middle of a large circle, surrounded by black candles. Thick vine like plastic ropes (cables) hooked the metal bed to three large clay pots, etched with multiple symbols.

'What strange sorcery is this?' wondered Bankotsu. He glanced around the room and saw a corpse on the ground. It was charred and mangled, barely recognizable. A glint of gold quickly drew his attention. He raced over to see a familiar golden pendant of a fiery sun. Gingerly he wrapped his fingers around the small pendant that once hung proudly around the neck of his father, Souta Higurashi, the mighty leader of Kyoko village.

"He was just as hard to control as you are. He was submissive after having bitten you, the horror of what he had done to his only son destroyed his soul," Naraku laughed darkly, "He eagerly awaited death"

Bankotsu leapt up snarling, pendant clasped so tightly in his hand that it cut his palm.

"What did you do to him?"

"The same thing that will happen to you. Jaken, strap him down. We begin at Midnight when the werecreature blood is most potent"

With a billow of black robes, Naraku left, leaving Jaken and a large troop of shadow imps to deal with the enraged man.

################################

Sesshomaru could feel his senses heighten and his body strengthen.

He walked through the trees, his sword swung slightly with every step he took and his eyes scanned the darkness surrounding him.

Sneaking out had been no problem, but Sesshomaru hated the fact that he had to be so careful in what had always been his home. He looked down at his hands and at the sharply pointed fingernails that had hardened beyond cutting down.

He would have to hurry before too many changes altered his mind and body. Sesshomaru could only hope that there was a cure be it was late.

###################################

Please R&R

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

The question of last week was inspired by one of my bestest friends who will not be named. She would definately miss plumbing and running water the most, not that I don't disagree, lol. We went camping and there was a port-a-potty near our trailer and she had never been in one. When we went out to do our business before going to bed, she asked me a question that I thought was hilarious at the time. "Ummm, where's the flushie thing?" and I'm like "What flushie thing?' she stated "It says to flush, but I can't find it" I frigging almost died laughing. I had to explain to her why she couldn't flush it and she told me that it was a horrible concempt to not have plumbing when camping. She had never gone camping before and it was definately a new experience for her. When she went home she said she whorshipped running water:)

Anyway I could not live without technology like computers, cell phones, internet (Although I don't have it now, I am slowly dying) and mircowaves.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**If you could put a Inuyasha's sit collar on anyone who would it be and why?**


	12. Chapter 11:Discovery of a Hidden Project

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Arigotou reviewers:) Awesome answers and inspiring words;)

Please enjoy this wonderful chapter:)

Disclaimer: I own dittily squat, my duckies.

##########################################

Chapter 11: Discovery of a Hidden Project

"You've never been to Naraku's castle, before?" asked Inuyasha somewhat puzzled. Kagome inspected the trampled trail of a large and by the looks of it, aggressive animal. She sighed and answered in an exasperated tone.

"No, but I know where it might be located"

She placed a pale hand on the indented soil and small snapped twigs.

"Bankotsu" she thought regretfully.

"Why?" Inuyasha prompted, standing over her, watching her mournful expression.

"Why what?" inquired Kagome, standing up and dusting her hands on her brown cloak.

"If your family is so bent on destroying Naraku, why haven't you even attempted to kill him off guard during the day, when he's most vulnerable?"

"Naraku's never vulnerable" she simply said, brushing past him to follow the trail, "Nothing we do seems to hurt him. we've tried everything we could. Besides, right now, I'm more focussed on helping Bankotsu. I'll worry about that bastard later"

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's declaration. If there was one thing he knew, it was that everything had a weakness, no matter how small. Naraku would have one, it was only a matter of finding it.

The trail confused Kagome. It did not lead to the mountains as she thought it would, instead it turned deeper into the forest. Her father had taught her how to track both natural and unnatural animals and it was a skill she had never had difficulty with before.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered urgently and pulled her behind a large tree. She gasped in surprise when her arm was nearly torn from her socket.

"What is your problem, you jerk!" she would have yelled if he didn't immediately point to a black shadow hovering over a large pile of rocks. Sapphire eyes widened as they recognized what the shadow was.

"A shadow imp?" she wondered speaking lowly, greatly puzzled.

"What's a shadow imp?" Inuyasha asked, not taking his eyes off the creature. He had never heard of such a thing and he liked to generally know about any potential threats.

"Nasty little pests with a love of hair, teeth and fingers. Naraku uses them as slaves and a form of torture. They're very weak, but extremely quick and noisy. They have a paralysing poison in their saliva that will render an adult unable to move for up to three hours. I wonder what it's doing here?"

"Let's check it out then" suggested the violet eyed man, pulling out a dagger.

"But we have to go to Naraku's castle. We don't have time to be sidetracked, Takahashi" she snapped, stopping his arm, before he could throw, with a firm grip of her own.

"How do we know Bankotsu or Naraku isn't around here, huh? That thing hasn't moved an inch at all. It's guarding something" countered Inuyasha.

Thinking on Inuyasha's words, Kagome sighed. He did have a point.

The shadow imp didn't even cry out as a dagger lodged in it's throat, it's tiny body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Bullseye" smirked Inuyasha triumphantly. Kagome cautiously followed Inuyasha into the shadow imp's clearing.

Removing and wiping his knife of the creature's dark blood. Inuyasha glanced around. The shadow imp had been intently guarding the collection of rock too closely for it to not be important. Violet eyes were drawn to a camouflaged opening that seemed to blend into the blackish stone.

"Do you see that, Kagome?"

Said woman appeared at his side, gazing at the opening in bewilderment.

"So I guess you owe me an apology" said Inuyasha cockily. Kagome simply ignored him.

"Come on, lets go" Kagome encouraged, disappearing into the cave entrance.

'Oh sure. _Now _she wants to go' Inuyasha snorted with his infamous 'feh' as he too entered the cave.

The tunnels extended and began to decline. The ground was slippery from the moisture on the rock. The moonlight filtering from the opening faded with the further down they went.

"Ow" hissed Kagome as she walked unknowingly into a rocky wall.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked from somewhere behind her.

"Found the end of the tunnel" she grumbled.

"Whatcha do? Walk into it?" she retorted. She moved her hands on the cold, slick stone, frowning thoughtfully. A dead end? No, there was more to it than that. Naraku was sneaky, this must be one of his tricks. Her roving hands rested on a smooth, and strangely warm rock.

"What the?" she whispered in wonder, "Takahashi?"

"Yeah"

"Give me your hand" she requested. She wanted to know if the strange object was real and not a trick of Naraku's. Inuyasha gave her a weird look, that she couldn't see, before grasping the very faint outline of her outstretched appendage. A quick tingle passed between them with the contact, but Kagome chose to ignore it in favour of pressing it against the warm rock.

"Do you feel that? Is it really there?" she questioned.

"Yeah" he answered, "It feels like a handle actually"

Pulling on it he worked it loose. The slab of rock, shuddered as it quickly seemed to dig into the ground, revealing a huge cavern with a few torches greeted them.

"Woah" the couple mouthed.

The underground space filled with numerous white globes that littered the floor, some attached to the walls with a yellowish white substance. Kagome bent down to inspect a nearby globe and gasped in horror.

"There's a baby in there!" she exclaimed in panic and disgust. She tried to touch the white container, but she was interrupted by Inuyasha grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch that!" he snapped, pulling her up, scowling at the globe.

"What? Do you know what it is?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"No. I know as much as you probably do, but that thing ain't natural" he said stiffly.

"Of course, it's not! There's a baby in there!"

"It's that 'baby' that's evil. They all are. I want to know what Naraku's going to do with them and what they're doing here'

Kagome shuddered and pressed closer to Inuyasha's side as an odd and bizarre thought struck her.

'Could they be Naraku's offspring? But that's impossible! Vampires are the undead, they can't produce living children!'

"Let's get out of here. I don't think it's a good idea to stick around"

Kagome quickly agreed to Inuyasha's suggestion, hating how the scene made her skin crawl.

############################################

Naraku blended in with the shadows as he watched the two intruders. A sinister grin curled his lips. He had not expected to find two Hunters to appear in his lair, but it could prove beneficial for him. One of them was none other than his future bride, the lovely and fiery Kagome Higurashi. She would be his sooner than he thought. Naraku could almost feel his inner demon rise with malicious hunger for her sweet noble blood.

The human male would provide a new minion should Bankotsu perish in the experiment. The man was young and healthy, a perfect specimen. Naraku willed his aura to brush against the mans', but was blocked. The vampire frowned and narrowed his eyes at the intruder. Who was this human? Why couldn't he read the human's thoughts? This human was far more than he appeared. Naraku needed to know how the man was able to evade his influence.

Naraku supposed he would have to separate kagome and this mysterious human until he could deal with them accordingly. they were in his territory and at his mercy, besides it wouldn't hurt to satisfy his curiosity.

##########################################

Bankotsu lay strapped down on the strange metal bed with equally bizarre rubber ropes attached to his skin. He couldn't move a muscle and his slitted blue eyes wildly moved around the room.

"The time has come at last, boy. I hope you have a high tolerance for pain because that's all you're going to feel. Begin" Jaken pointed to the shadow imps, who fiddled with a mental box.

Sudden and overwhelming pain stuck Bankotsu's whole body as power and energy cackled in the air. The werecreature's body began to convulse and screams ripped from it's throat. The heart wrenching wails rose beyond the rocky tunnels to the forest outside. Jaken guffawed in amusement at the monster's suffering shrieks.

######################

Screams echoed into the ears of Kagome and Inuyasha, startling the both of them. Those were not screams of terror, but of extreme pain.

'It must be Bankotsu' Kagome thought, moving ahead of Inuyasha who stopped her.

"Where are you going?'

"Didn't you hear that? That could be my brother" she answered.

"You can't just blindly run around in here" countered Inuyasha.

"But he's in pain. We have to get him"

_Kagome, over here_ a voice drifted into Kagome's ear. The woman froze and glanced in the direction of the sound. Her blue eyes lost some of their focus.

_Over here, little Lily_ cooed the voice.

Inuyasha watched her face fall into a trance as she looked down the tunnel longingly. He didn't like the way she suddenly became unfocused.

_I'll take you to your brother_ the voice promised and Kagome moved to follow, or she would have if Inuyasha didn't prevent her from doing so.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you listening to me? Hey, wench!" he said harshly, trying to get a reaction from the entranced woman.

Unexpectantly, Kagome tore herself away to race down the hall as if the gods were after her.

"She is easily distracted when it comes to her brother, isn't she?"

Inuyasha whirled around and with practised speed pulled out several throwing stars, facing the unfamiliar presence.

A deathly pale man dressed in billowing black robes stood behind him, smirking tauntingly. Black hair was tied back in a long-tail, completely displaying blood red eyes and glinting fangs . The sickly dark aura that emitted from the stranger hung like a shroud over the stranger's body.

Inuyasha may not have much knowledge pertaining to vampires, but it didn't take a scholar to figure out who this creature was.

"Naraku"

The vampire's smirk turned more smug.

"You know of me?"

"Enough to know that you're the sick son of a bitch I'm ordered to kill" scoffed Inuyasha. Naraku simply laughed.

"Hundreds have tried to kill me for more than a century and all have failed. Who do you think you are to threaten me?"

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and I'm an assassin all my own"

Inuyasha threw all his stars with a single quick and precise movement. Naraku raised one hand and the stars fell uselessly to the ground.

"Chinese stars? Please, I would expect more from a Takahashi" Naraku snidely said, stepping closer.

Inuyasha whipped out the sword hanging from his waist, holding it out to separate them. Naraku's expression turned from smug to mildly surprised to hungry, as he gazed down upon the polished Katana.

"Tetsagia... You truly are a Takahashi" Naraku said slowly.

"I just said I was. What ya got cobwebs in your ears?... How do you know my sword?" Inuyasha questioned, narrowing his lavender eyes.

"I know that blade very well, after all, it was once my own. Tetsagia, the Iron Fang. One of the three legendary swords of conquest. I took procession of Tetsagia first, in my mission to find them, but my prize was stolen from me in my final battle by none other than your ancestor, InuTaisho Takahashi" Naraku hissed, a small storm alighting in his eyes.

"I want it back"

##########################################

_Over here, over here, over here_ the bodiless voice echoed, practically bouncing off the rocky walls. Kagome ran almost blindly after the non-exist speaker, she didn't even realize how. She'd been travelling about in a circle of connected tunnels. She didn't register that she moved away from the screams and that her bow and arrows had mysteriously disappeared. She was suddenly put to sleep when two hands gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Kagome is that you? What are you doing, how did you get here? Kagome are you, ok?" someone asked, greatly confused. When the young woman made no move to respond, the hands holding her in place, shook her. Kagome's eyes blinked rapidly as they regained their focus, her features taking on the persona of someone who had just awoken. Sapphire eyes widened again when she saw who shook her.

"Sesshomaru? Where'd you come from, how'd you get down here?"

"I asked you first, Kagome" pointed out the blonde soldier.

"I came to find Bankotsu and the cure he spoke of. We were trying to find Naraku's castle when we came here" she answered quickly.

"We? Did Sango come with you?"

"No, Sango doesn't know I left. Takahashi offered his-" Kagome looked behind her to see nothing, "Takahashi?"

#########################################

Please R&R

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

It would be either my brother, AJ so I wouldn't have to chase him around the house to throttle him for a smart A$$ comment and I would be able to inflict pain on him with a single word. Or it would be this creepy guy at school who tries to molest my guy friend's hair and bugging my friends and me. I want protection in case he lurks outside my window if he found out where I lived.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**Who do you think out of all the characters in the Feudal Era of Japan in the Inuyasha show, excluding Inuyasha, would adapt most easily to the modern era and why? Who would have the hardest time adapting and why?**


	13. Chapter 12: What is That?

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

The reviews for the last chapter was very uplifting thank you, faithful readers:)

Please check out my poll if you haven't yet and vote for your favorite;)

Please enjoy this newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything.

###################################

Chapter 12: What is that?

"That blade rightfully belongs to me. I want the Tetsagia" Naraku almost hissed as he reached out to the weapon. As the Vampire Lord's clawed hand drew nearer, the Tetsagia began to glow in a red light. Inuyasha didn't know what to think about his sword's reaction to the oncoming vampire. It had never done such a thing before. A bolt and cackle of harsh yellow sprung up from the blade's edge, burning Naraku's pale hand. Naraku pulled sharply away, baring his fangs at the offending object, before shifting his gaze onto the sword's wielder.

"Now, I understand, why I can't get near you or read your aura. The sword protects you. It does not recognize it's true master" Naraku stated, practically whispering.

"It's just a sword and you're just some stupid crackpot. Your mumbling will be your end!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword in the air. Naraku snarled like a wild animal when the sword nicked his forearm. He leapt to the side and tried to ignore the purifying burn the cut made.

'I cannot face him while he has the Tetsagia. I need to taint the purifying of this burn before it consumes me' Naraku thought angrily. Besides the reanimation of the babes in the birthing chamber would soon commence. The operation would soon be complete and he needed to be there. The reign of the vampire existed only moments away.

"We shall meet again, Takahashi. Much sooner than you may think" Naraku said disappearing into the shadows of the tunnel.

"Damn it! Get back here, Naraku!" screamed Inuyasha, but he couldn't see the vampire now. The violet-eyed man didn't know what to make of their encounter, but it seemed like a waste of time. He couldn't understand how Tetsagia seemed to protect him, but it provided useful information.

Inuyasha flinched when the painful screams of what must be a human men, turned beastly and guttural. Violet eyes widened when he remembered how Kagome was purposely seeking those screams out, alone.

'Shit'

"Kagome!" he shouted, darting down the tunnel.

############################################

Sesshomaru and Kagome also heard the change of pitch in the screaming. Kagome's watered in sorrow and heart felt pain. Sesshomaru winced and tried to not cover his now sensitive ears or unleash the howl of response that crept up in his throat.

"What are they doing to him?" Kagome's voice cracked slightly.

"We're going to find out, this way" Sesshomaru directed, running toward the source of the sound. Kagome panted as she tried to keep up with her friend, a feeling of dread freezing her insides.

What was Naraku up to?

############################################

Jaken laughed in devilish glee as Bankotsu struggled to free himself. The three jars on the other side of the room glowed with a intense light, signalling the experiment was proving successful.

"Remove the lids" he instructed the shadow imps.

The lamps hurled to comply, scrambling over one another to uncover the jars.

Knarled fingers unhinged the lids and to blasting beam of light.

##########################################

Naraku could feel it. The power surge that was absorbed into the egg-like globes. His two remaining birdies clung to him, their blood red eyes watching in amazement, at what would be the 'birth' of their children. With the sound of bubbles bursting, the chamber came alive with inhuman shrieking and flapping, leathery wings. Kikyou and Kagura raced into the middle of the room, cooing and petting their animated offspring. Naraku inspected the hellish spawn with a critical eye and smirked sinisterly. They would do quite nicely. They all looked like clones of their vampire parents, in their complete demonic forms. Red eyes, glistening fangs, taloned feet and claws, bloodless skin and batlike wings.

"You've done it, my lord. You truly are the commander of life and death!" exclaimed Kikyou as the embraced him as lovingly as a devil like her could. Kagura laughed as she spun around the room, stirring up her hungry children.

"Tonight we will feast! Tonight Kyoko, tomorrow Japan! Take to the skies!" ordered Naraku, who watched his brides' form shift. The vampire lord allowed his black aura to overtake him and transform. Numerous passage ways opened, leading the spawn of hell out of the dark caves and into the moonlight.

"Eternal night is close at hand!"

########################################

Kagome hated to admit it, but she had lost Sesshomaru. She leaned against the cave wall, panting. How many tunnels were in this underground maze? With so many twists and turns, Kagome had been unable to keep pace with her childhood friend.

When had Sesshomaru gotten so fast?

Her attention was diverted from the ground to the interesting tunnel of her. What was that noise? Straining her eyes, she peered around the corner. What ever it was, it was coming fast.

She was jerked back forcefully into a board chest, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other covering her mouth.

"Don't move" whispered a low voice, as her captor pressed her and himself against the wall and shielded the majority of her with his midnight black cape. She complied to be still when an enormous flurry of rapid movement raced by their tunnel. Snarls and screeches filled her ears. making her freeze in fear.

Both remained still while the impending force flew through the air. Kagome stood there, breathing hard for a few moments. Where the hell did they come from? She felt the body behind her relax slightly and released her from his hold.

"Do you have a thing for scaring the living daylights out of me?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. She already knew who it was due to the fact her captor had a tendency to grab her unsuspectingly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so caught off guard all the time" retorted Inuyasha, crossing his arms, "And it's defiantly not my fault that you're always getting in trouble"

"Humph" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "I can handle myself, Takahashi. Thank you very much"

"Whatever. We need to find your brother-"

"That's what I've been saying all along" interrupted Kagome.

"Why do you always do that!" Inuyasha demanded in a loud whisper, "Every time I try to help you, you treat me like a stupid village idiot, unworthy of your time! What's your problem?"

Kagome was shocked by his outburst and felt regretful of the sarcastic and snarky conversations she had shared with the man since their first meeting.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Keh. Just forget about it," Inuyasha scoffed and walked down the tunnel that the vampire demons that recently vacated. Kagome hurried to Inuyasha's side, not wanting to be left alone.

"Whatever they're doing to Bankotsu is linked with those little bastards. We need to stop it" said Inuyasha, staring straight ahead. The screams were sounding louder and coming closer.

#######################################

Sango was furious.

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Takahashi were missing and most likely had been for hours. No one had seen them leave and no one had any ideas of where they might be.

She had returned to the manor to ask Takahashi if he would patrol the south side of Kyoko, but she couldn't find them. Shrugging it off as nothing, she went to check on her two friends had lied to her and broke their promises.

That hurt. Alot.

Sango knew where they were heading, it didn't take a scholar to know that, but she couldn't just leave the village. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Between her village and her friends. She hated the situation she had been placed in.

The female slayer paced back and forth at her post on the north-side of Kyoko, facing Naraku's mountains. The dewy ground beneath her feet flattened as she stamped back and forth.

Miroku watched his lovely companion pace and felt pity for her. The monk didn't like the upset expression plastered on Sango's visage. She was too pretty to frown. Deciding to take action, Miroku stopped her endless pacing, by standing in front of her and pulling Sango into a comforting hug.

Sango's eyes widened when she realized how tenderly the usually perverse monk held her, his wondering hands stayed obediently on her back.

For a moment she didn't react, but her arms soon returned the embrace. Sango gave a soft smile when she felt her anger and guilt wash away in Miroku's warm strong embrace.

"Thank you... Miroku" she whispered.

Miroku grinned at how she said his name, so shyly and softly.

"My pleasure, Sango"

Neither moved for several moments, both enjoying the other's company. However, the moment was disturbed by many screeches, coming from a distance. Sango and Miroku slowly pulled away to sprint up at the high tree line.

There was a strange black cloud that was moving way too fast to be natural.

"What in the seven hells is that?" asked Sango, not liking it in the least.

"We have to get to the village. We have to warn the villagers, that something's coming" Miroku reasoned, grabbing Sango's hand and ran back to Kyoko.

"Sango!" called a pair of male voices.

Shippo and Hojo raced to catch up with the couple.

"Did you see that cloud too?" Shippo asked Sango, not liking it in the least.

"Yes, but I don't know what it could possibly be" the temporary captain answered.

"What do you want us to do?" Hojo inquired, looking a little pale as he gripped an axe.

"Hojo, ring the bell and find more Hunters. Shippo, Miroku stay with me" Sango instructed firmly. Nodding, Hojo ran to do as he was directed.

Sango and the two male companions stood on the main road, weapons readied. Loud voices announced the arrival of more Hunters, who immediately fell into formation.

'Of course something like this would happen when we needed Sesshomaru and Kagome' she thought sarcastically.

The strange cloud approached and three unmistakable vampire forms flew ahead of what appeared to be a flock of miniature devils. Sango could practically hear the nervous fidgeting of her fellow warriors and she felt fear at the sight as well. But she would not succumb to those fears.

"Stand your ground, Hunters! We are the defenders of Kyoko!" she encouraged as she flung her boomerang into the air, slicing through the devil ranks.

Miroku threw sutras onto lower hanging vampire children, setting them on fire with purification.

Loud male and female battle cries resounded through the air as most weapons became airborne. Many hellish spawn fell to the ground, twitching weakly.

####################################

Naraku and his two vampire brides circled the human village, monitoring the first night of their animated children. Kikyou and Kagura released shrieks when their slain babes fell lifelessly to the ground.

"I'll rip those Hunters apart!" Kagura bellowed, as she tilted her wings and descended. Naraku barred her way, however, making her glance at him angrily. "You will stay idly away, while those rats slay our offspring?" she demanded. Kikyou agreed with her demon sister, hands covering her face as she dry sobbed.

"Do not challenge me, Kagura! I would not go through all the trouble I did for nothing. Do you think that I wouldn't have thought of everything? Just watch what happens" Naraku ordered, with a deadly tone that neither bride would dare defy. The Vampire Lord and his mistresses continued to circle.

#################################

Miroku and Sango stood back to back as they swung their weapons to maim the flying demons circling around them. Many gruesome bodies littered the ground, but more just kept coming.

"Where... are... they... coming... from!" Sango asked, pausing after every word to kill a vampire child.

Miroku didn't immediately answer because his attention was caught on a suddenly twitching body beside his foot. Blood red eyes snapped open. The once slain vampire sprung to it's feet with lightening quick reflexes.

Miroku's eyes widened in shock and understanding.

"We're not killing them, we're just knocking them out! We have to get out of here, before they completely overwhelm us!" Miroku shouted.

"No, I'm not running away!" Sango declared as she brought down three more vampires. Terrified human screams filled the air as some Hunters and a few villagers were lifted into the air, kicking and sobbing as the vampires bit on every available piece of flesh.

"By the gods" breathed Sango.

In the one second that the female slayer's attention was averted, the baby vampires swooped down, taloned feet hooking onto her black catsuit.

"M-Miroku!" Sango screamed as she struggled in the air. Images of what she had just witnessed flashed in her mind, scaring her more.

"Sango!"

Miroku ran below her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. Another vampire attempted to grab his leg, hoisting him up in the air as well. Miroku gripped Sango's ankle tighter, refusing to let it go.

'If I don't work fast, we're goners, but should I resort to _that_?' Miroku thought quickly 'I have no choice'

Being a monk, Miroku poccessed a large amount of spiritual power and he had been trained in all the tricks of the trade, but using too much power would physically drain him. Miroku's eyes closed and his mouth moved in a fast chant. A light blue glow alighted on his skin and spread all over his body. When the glow reached his hands, it seeped onto Sango's ankle.

Sango didn't know what was going on with that blue light, but it calmed and soothed her wracked nerves.

The vampires that had latched on the couple, screeched when they were engulfed in purifying flames.

With nothing to hold them up the duo collapsed on the ground. Sango sat up and looked over at the monk, who lay beside her, hands still clasped around her ankle like a lifeline.

'He saved me...' she thought stunned.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered uncertainly. He didn't respond.

She needed to get him out of here. Nodding in determination, Sango pried his hand away to stand. Crouching down she gripped under his arms and dragged him over to an overturned cart.

"Please wake up. We need you to help us" she softly pleaded.

What could they do?

The vampires wouldn't die.

How could they stop this onslaught?

#######################################

Please R&R

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

I personally believe that Miroku would adapt the best to the Modern Era of Toyko. He would enjoy an awful lot of our customs and loose ideals. He would also have access to resources he probably should never have.

**RECAP: (intro to the Discussion Question)**

You know I have been reading fanfiction for a quite awhile (before I made my own account) especially Inuyasha fanfiction, ok, so mostly Inuyasha and Kagome focused fanfics. Anyway, I have come across countless explainations for specific questions that only nerds, geeks and weirdos (HELL YES! GO RANDOM PEOPLE!) as well as my obessed self may want to know or consider.

I have my own opinions and thoughts about certain areas of Anime shows, like Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other awesome animes. However, I want to know what your opinions/ answers are to some of my questions. Also if you have a discussion question of your own please ask me in a review or private message me. Thanks:)

*****Important****I don't own the show and I doubt anyone esle on this website does. This is just for fun!

Question:

**Out of all the anime shows you have watched which anime character has had the most power ups? And as an extra challenge can you name some?**


	14. Chapter 13: The Experiments Downfall

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Arigotou to all my reviewers, love ya guys:)

I hope you enjoy this newest chapter:)

Disclaimer: If I did own anything I would be making money offa it, but sadly IO am not and I own nothing at all.

#############################################

Chapter 13: The Experiments Downfall

Sesshomaru hadn't realized he had left Kagome behind until he saw what looked like miniature vampires race through the tunnels. He wanted to go find her to make sure she was ok., but the source of the screams were so close. He knew that it must be Bankotsu and that immediately registered in his brain as male and female. Sesshomaru's senses were now very sensitive and he was able to easily pick up on his surrounding. Having smelled Kagome before losing her, he knew that the female was her and the male must be that Takahashi man due to the fact he was, by the scent, living. Having seen Takahashi fight, Sesshomaru knew he was capable of protecting Kagome.

For some strange reason the more steps he took, the more to felt weakened and drained. It was as if something was stealing his energy and the new pain in his muscles began to build. Bright light at the tunnels end indicated a large cavern ahead.

Sesshomaru's steps began to slow and grow heavy as he entered the room to behold something he had never seen before in his life. Screams erupted in his ears, making him yelp strangely. He was brought to his knees unexpectantly.

"What are you doing here Hunter?" a n impish man demanded, frog marching up to Sesshomaru with a two headed staff in his hand.

"No one will trespass on Lord Naraku's lands!" Jaken exclaimed.

Growls vibrated in Sesshomaru's throat and his honey brown eyes flashed a pure gold and then a bright red before reverting to the luminous gold. Jaken noticed the change and smirked suddenly when he realized something about this Hunter.

This Hunter wouldn't remain human for much longer.

"The lord will be pleased to have another werecreature fledging under his command" Jaken said aloud.

Sesshomaru's growls intensified and his hand closed around the toad imps's neck with lightening quick reflexes.

"That bastard will never control me" Sesshomaru snarled, flinging Jaken into a rocky wall. Sesshomaru panted from the task as more of his energy diminished.

Why was this room affecting him so?

#####################################

Inuyasha and Kagome had walked in silence for a while now, but as they turned another corner, they could see light coming from a cavern. Inuyasha and Kagome raced down the hallway of rock, Kagome in the lead by a few inches. The two slid to a halt when they passed through the entrance.

Kagome spotted Sesshomaru right away and knelt beside him. She was scared to see how place and lifeless he looked when he lifted his head.

"Sesshomaru what happened to you?" she asked frantically.

"B-Bankotsu" he whispered. Kagome glanced up to see the convulsing body of what looked like her brother on a strange metal slab.

"Bankotsu!" she called out. She ran to her brother and tried to reach out to him, but her hand was shocked.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as he analysed the cables that came the werecreature's body to the weird jars on the other side of the room. An idea pooped in his brain as he approached the jars. A pair of shadow imps jumped at him, teeth barred. Inuyasha quickly brought them their end with a stab of his hidden daggers.

The jars were as high as his chest and had intricate symbols covering the surfaces. Light emitted from the top of the containers to the ceiling of the cavern.

Bracing his large hands on the middle jar, he grunted as he shoved the clay pot of it's low pedestal. The sound of shattering clay was overpowered by Bankotsu's never ending screams, which seemed to lessen. The two other jars were quickly disposed of, the sharp shards scattering all over the floor. The screams died altogether with the destruction of the containers, but Bankotsu still withered around on the table, strapped down.

Sesshomaru felt all his weariness suddenly lift, his strength returning and even more stronger than before. Cautiously he stood and looked down at his still pale hands and stiffled a sharp gasp. The nails on his fingers were long and pointed. Claws. The infection was speeding up.

Kagome watched her brother calm down a little, his breathing harsh and gasping.

"Bankotsu...?" she whispered worriedly.

Bloodshot sapphire eyes opened to met watery oceanic orbs.

"Ka-Kagome.."

"Yes, it's me. It's Kagome, I'm here" she cooed comfortably as she placed a hand on his cheek gently.

"Pain... Father...Necklace... Pain" he gasped.

"Hush now. Just hold on we'll get you out of here" she said determined, as she set to work on the straps binding him down.

"Sesshomaru, Takahashi, can you help me?" she asked over her shoulder.

Inuyasha used his trusty daggers to cut the leather bindings. Sesshomaru helped support the weakened werecreature, his now golden eyes nervously swept over Bankotsu's animal like traits, knowing the same sort of fate awaited him. Kagome insisted in supporting his other side.

"Let's get out of here, before Naraku comes back. He won't be happy to find his jars smashed" Inuyasha pointed out as the small group made their exit of the cavern.

#################################

Sango watched, feeling helpless as the vampire fledging continued their assault on the village. No matter what she and the other Hunters tried to do, their efforts were in vain. The nasty little buggers just wouldn't die!

Miroku was still out cold underneath the cart. Sango tried to protect him using only her sword, determined to not let the monk be used as fodder.

'Day break's an hour away and the waters haven't been blessed yet. What can we do?' Sango wondered.

Her sword was ripped from her grasp and Sango gasped with a vampire clawed at her arm, tearing the cloth to get to soft skin. She tried to punch the demon's head, panic turning into pure terror. Scared tears welled up in eyes when pinpoint fangs touched her bared flesh.

Was this it?

Was this the end of her?

'At least I'll be with you, Kohaku'

Before the fangs could pierce her skin, a strange thing happened. The vampire fledging that clutched her and began to disintegrate, flesh and bones, turned to dust and flew into the blowing wind.

Sango glanced around, seeing the other demons disintegrate into nothing as if they never existed. All the Hunters stood in surprise and shock, weapons still poised as if the vampire 's disappearance was a trick.

Three earth shattering shrieks drew the Hunters' attention to the three circling vampires over head, who took off toward the mountains.

Unbroken silence stretched out of the village.

"We... won" Sango practically breathed, before her voice grew with confidence, "WE WON!"

Cheers arose from the villagers emerging from their houses and shouts of congratulations met Sango's ears.

"Bring the wounded to the manor and see to the proper burials of the fallen warriors" Sango instructed with great firmness.

"Yes, madame" bowed the nearest group of villagers, hurrying to do as she asked. Satisfied that things would be attended to, Sango went back to Miroku, who was still unconscious kneeling down on her legs, Sango gently placed his head on her lap and brushed his bangs away from his face. At the back of her mind a tiny voice examined Miroku's handsome features.

It was him who had saved her, putting his own life on the line to do so. He had used his spiritual power, which had knocked him unconscious to ward off the vicious vampires.

"Thank you for saving me, Miroku" Sango said, closing her cinnamon eyes.

"Your welcome"

Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku starring up at her, a sincere smile gracing his lips. The slayer looked away, her expression unreadable.

"Why did you do it?"

"What? Save you?" he asked as he sat up and turned to face her.

"Yes"

"Because... I.." Miroku tried to say, surprised to find himself unable to express the words he really wanted to say, "I don't want to lose you. You are unlike any woman I've encountered and ever will. I think...I-"

Miroku was cut off by Sango's lips covering his own. The Hunter captain wrapped her arms around the monk's neck to deepen the contact, which was accepted by Miroku. it felt so right to kiss him despite having only known him a few days. Yes, Sango knew she was attracted him, but the feeling was deeper than physical liking, it was emotional and spiritual.

Sango pulled back breaking the kiss, smiling brightly as she looked at him, her cinnamon eyes sparkling.

"I don't want to lose you either and I know for a fact I've never met a man like you. I think I'm falling for you, Miroku" she said glancing away to hide her bright blush. Miroku gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. He chuckled at her confession and the pretty blush adorning her beautiful features.

Miroku had been truthful when he said that she was different from all the other women he had seen. To him Sango was a goddess among mortals. She was as strong and powerful as she was alluring. She had a soft side when it came to her friends and was level headed when danger was at hand. She was a woman he admired and would want by his side at all times, on and off the battlefield.

"I've already fallen for you, Sango"

With that declaration, Miroku leaned down for another kiss, one of many that the couple would share.

################################################

Rin was running off her feet as she tended numerous wounds inflicted by clawed hands, thankfully there were no fang marks on the wounded. The bodies of the dead, however, did in multiple places. The preparations for the burials were not only to honour the passing of the defending warriors, but to also make sure the bodies and souls were completely laid to rest.

As much as Rin tried to focus on healing her wards, her mind was more focussed on a certain blonde, tall, handsome soldier. The claw marks reminded her strongly of the one on Sesshomaru's shoulder . She wanted to check on him and his bandages were probably in need of a change which she would be all too willing to do. Rin, however, knew how to keep her priorities straight and she would not leave the affirmary until every patient was seen to.

Hours later, after the healer was satisfied that everyone had been seen to, she gathered some supplies and all, but ran to Sesshomaru's chamber. She skit to a stop outside his door and breathed deeply to compose herself, adjusting the supplies in her arms.

'Calm down Rin. You're just here to change the bandages of a handsome, sword weilding god (LOL, you'll thinking it;) You know who you girl's are). That's all, so just breathe' she thought as her heart traitorously beat faster. Hesitantly Rin raised her hand to knock on the door, still gathering her wits.

*KnockKnockKnock*

"Sesshomaru? May I please, are you here? Sesshomaru?" Rin's eyebrows furrowed in growing worry. She decided to ignore common curtsey and opened the door. The room was dark, the only light came from the moon and stars that shone through the window.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again feeling nervous when there was again no response. Taking out a small box of matches from her apron pocket, Rin placed the supplies on the bedside table to light the lantern on the table.

Warm rays of light revealed that the room was empty of any life beside her own. He wasn't here. Sesshomaru was gone.

Where could he have gone and more importantly, why was he gone in the first place?

####################################

"How dare they" Naraku snarled as his body shook with barely contained rage.

Naraku stood once again in his humanoid form in the cavern. Bankotsu had been trapped in. The three jars that once stood proudly on raised pedestals, lay totally shattered on the ground, broken beyond repair. The binding straps on the table were cut by a sharp blade, the metal bed devoid of a werecreature panther.

Jaken was still knocked out and the two brides clutched each other as they sobbed in anguish. The experiment was a failure just as all the others, but they had been so close this time.

"They will pay" hissed Naraku, "Kanna!"

The white clad keeper of the Mirror emerged from the shadows, black eyes trained on her lord.

"Yes, master Naraku?"

"Show me, Bankotsu"

"As you please Master Naraku"

The hand held mirror Kanna always carried with her grew foggy and then cleared, showing four people walking through the forest. Bankotsu was supported by none other than his sister and best friend, all three following behind the Tetsagia's holder.

"So they think that by taking him back to the village, he'll be free of my control? Well, that's about to change"

Naraku's black aura took on a red tint and a nonexistent wind played with his black robes.

##############################################

Please R&R if you liked it or if you have any questions.

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

Goku, from Dragonball Z, Naruto, Sailor Moon and Inuyasha.

**This Weeks Question:**

**What is one anime that you NEVER want to see as a Live-Action Movie?**


	15. Chapter 14: Sneak Attack of Sorts

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Arigotou to all my reviewers, love ya guys:)

I might not be able to update during the Christmas holidays and next week will be busy, so if I don't update by next week. Have a happy holiday and new year:)

I hope you enjoy this newest chapter:)

Disclaimer: If I did own anything I would be making money offa it, but sadly I am not and I own nothing at all.

#####################################

Chapter 14: Sneak Attack of Sorts

"Hang in there Bankotsu. We'll get you home" Kagome encouraged when her brother stumbled once again to his feet. The small band were still deep in the forest, not very far from the cave.

"Kagome... I saw... father" Bankotsu mumbled looking down at the ground Kagome's blue eyes widened at the mention of their missing parent.

"He was back there? Why didn't you say something? We could have got him too" Kagome demanded stopping in her tracks.

"Father's dead... He was the werecreature who bit me... Naraku killed him"

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Kagome questioned, voice strained as she held onto a shred of hope for her father.

Bankotsu shakily opened his clenched fist to reveal a golden sun pendant.

"No"

Kagome weakly dropped to her knees, hugging herself as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sesshomaru lowered his friend down, knowing that the siblings would need a moment.

"Takahashi, keep a look out" Sesshomaru said firmly as he took a guarding stance a few feet away.

Despite being a person who didn't like to be ordered around, Inuyasha understood what Sesshomaru was doing and too turned away from the touching scene. Perhaps Bankotsu could ease the young woman's pain in a way that he couldn't.

Bankotsu knelt in front of his sister, his ears flattened to his skull in pure sadness and despair, mirroring his sister's emotions.

"Papa's gone and we never... We never knew what happened" she whispered, as her eyes stared in her brother's blur slitted cat ones.

"I know... I'm sorry Kagome" he apologised looking down at his hands and at the pendant he held. A distant fuzzy memory stirred in his mind.

#####################FLASHBACK######################

Souta Higurashi laughed loudly as he and his four year old son, Bankotsu, wrestled on the floor of the family sitting room. A seven year old Kikyou giggled when her little brother tackled her mighty father to the ground from behind, she clapped her hands, cheering for the young toddler. Hitomi smiled at the humorous antics of her husband and children as she shifted the newest addition of their family to her other arm. The barely one year old, Kagome snuggled closer to her mother's warmth making tiny gurgling sounds. The plump baby face of the baby scrunched up when Bankotsu yelped loudly as Souta threw him in the air and caught him.

"Alright now boys, settle down. Unless you want to deal with the wrath of a crying Kagome" Hitomi firmly stated with a playfully threatening tone. Souta beamed at his wife and still carrying his son, walked over to Hitomi. The leader of the fearsome Hunters leaned down to kiss all three of his girls and sat down on the chair beside the,. Kikyou got up from the floor next to her mother's feet and climbed onto her father's lap along with Bankotsu.

"I wouldn't want to disturb the Little Lily, now. That babe has a set of lungs alright" he chuckled.

Bankotsu's attention was focussed on something hanging around Souta's neck and his tiny hand reached out to grasp it.

"Wat tis?" the four year old asked.

"That's papa's necklace, Bankotsu. He got it from his papa when he died" Kikyou answered making Souta smile.

"That's right, Little Blossom. Your grandfather was the Lord of Kyoko and leader of the Hunters. I inherited his pendant when he died so I may carry on the promise of the Higurashi clan"

"Pomiss?"

"Promise, Bankotsu. See how the pendant is a small sun? Well the sun is a symbol of life and hope that the light will banish the darkness. The Hunters vow to fight and protect the village and their loved ones. This pendant is a reminder of what we believe in" explained Souta encasing his son's small hand with his own huge, callous one.

*********END OF FLASHBACK**********

_Symbol of life and hope that the light will banish the darkness_

That sentence struck the most in his mind.

'It's too late for me. I'm a creature of the night now, and so is Kikyou, but there is still hope for Kagome' his hands clenched tightly in determination, 'She will not become that undead bastard's bride'

_It is a reminder of what we believe in_

Kagome startled a little when Bankotsu placed something over her head. Her hand felt a thin rope of cord hang on her neck, adorned with her father's pendant.

"You must... carry... on the promise,... Little Lily," Bankotsu said, "to free us... all"

Kagome launched herself on her brother, wrapping her arms around her big brother's waist, crying and choking on the lump in her throat. Bankotsu didn't hesitate to return the hug, wishing more than anything that things could go back to the way they were before he was turned.

"We'll find the cure" assured Kagome as if reading his mind. Bankotsu nodded as he closed his eyes.

But then they suddenly snapped open, green and hungry.

#############################################

Violet eyes scanned the wooded area for any signs of potential danger. The owner of the eyes, tightened the grip he had on his Chinese stars, as he grew impatient from just standing around. Inuyasha knew that by now Naraku would have what happened to the strange jars and bed. He didn't like feeling vulnerable in the middle of no where. Inuyasha felt a tibit of happiness in the knowledge that Kagome was reunited with her brother, perhaps she would loosen up a bit and maybe cut him some slack.

Without having to look, Inuyasha could sense his three other companions' auras behind him. It was an ability he had developed and it often proved useful on missions. He couldn't tell how they were feeling, but he could tell if they were dark or light.

However, one of those three auras were rapidly darkening though, instantly alerting Inuyasha that something was going wrong.

############################################

Kagome sat paralysed as she stared at the werecreature, that was her brother, transform completely into a humanoid panther. She watched transfixed as he opened his mouth which was full of razor sharp teeth. He snarled gruttely at the young maiden in his black furred arms, not recognising her as his younger sister. Kagome released a terrified yelp when she felt his left clawed hand wrap around her neck, the nails indenting her skin, but not breaking it.

"Kotsu'" she rasped, her hands clutching at his, "... st...op"

For a scant moment his grip relaxed, allowing Kagome to gasp in air. Which was again stolen when she was grabbed away to stand behind a black haired man, who pointed a sword at Bankotsu.

She saw Sesshomaru stand behind her brother as well, the tip of his blade held at the back of the werecreature's neck.

"Get a hold of yourself Bankotsu! Now!" Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome couldn't help, but notice that her childhood friend had a growl quality in his that sent a shiver up her spine.

Sesshomaru's words had no affect what so ever on his former best friend, who whirled around, claws slashing on the metal of the blade. Faster than the eye could see Bankotsu kicked out his leg to knock his opponent off his feet, but Sesshomaru dodged the limb, knowing some of his friend's opening moves. However, he didn't take into account the quite powerful tail.

Sesshomaru lay stunned for a moment as he landed flat on his back. He wasn't shocked by the attack, but rather he was shocked to feel the uncontrollable primal instincts to tear the panther werecreature apart. He could feel the talons on his hands grow more and his canines extent and sharpen into fangs.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, gripping Inuyasha's shoulder, who stood protectively in front of her.

Bankotsu once again turned back to Kagome. With a leap and swipe of dagger like claws, Inuyasha flew into the nearest tree.

"I said stop it, Bankotsu! Look at what you're doing! You can fight it! Just stop!" the woman plead frantically as she trembled in her boots. Kagome couldn't turn a weapon on him, not even to defend herself. She screamed as she was tackled to the ground, furry hands squeezing her pale throat once again.

Kagome could see black spots dot her vision and her struggles grew weaker as she lost consciousness, one sound that stood out the most was her name being shouted.

#####################################

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked up his sword and somewhat wobbly stood up. He had to get that beast off of her. Damn the survival rules of the Order, he would not lose her! (Even if she had been rude to him). Quickly sheathing his sword and whipping out his trusty daggers he aimed for Bankotsu's wrists.

The beast let loose an earth shuddering roar of pain as the blades sliced his fur and skin. Inuyasha shoulder checked the monestrous panther off the female Hunter. Snatching up two of his bloody daggers, Inuyasha stood prepared for Bankotsu's next attack. The werecreature bored his fangs menacingly at the black haired human male.

"I won't let you touch her again!" Inuyasha vowed with anger lacing his voice.

"Takahashi... get Kagome out of here"

Inuyasha glanced to his side and saw a fearsome looking Sesshomaru glancing at Bankotsu with blood lust in his eyes. The blonde soldier sported sharp fangs and claws, his eyes were so blood shot, that the whites of his orbs were completely scarlet. Inuyasha immediately realized how the man's appearance could change so drastically. A werecreature had got to him.

"Did you hear me, Takahashi? Get Kagome out of here. Now!" Sesshomaru snapped in commandment. Inuyasha watched Bankotsu turn to face the clearly challenging soldier, giving Sesshomaru his full attention.

"Don't tell Kagome about this, tell her I was killed, anything. Just don't reveal what I have become" Sesshomaru instructed not taking his eyes of his opponent. Nodding Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and began running in the direction they had been heading in before.

What would he tell her when she woke up?

##################################

"You did this to me, Bankotsu... But I can't hold you responsible, I guess. However, as of right now, consider this payback" Sesshomaru snarled and without any manmade weapons, charged his werecreature sire. Bankotsu wasted no wands as his slitted emerald orbs held the light of an unintellectual animal.

Claws clashed against claws as the two meet halfway. Sesshomaru's eyes bulged at the power of Bankotsu's strength. Perhaps it was unwise to try and attack without learning more about his opponent. Bankotsu was of course more experience in his now demonic form and most of the werepanther's humanity was lost in his total transformation.

Sesshomaru was sure that Bankotsu knew of his weakness and inexperience. His suspicions were correct when with a sudden burst of energy on Bankotsu's part Sesshomaru was brought to his knees and completely overpowered.

"I must submit. I could get that cure if I can get to Naraku's castle. I have no choice"

################################

Please R&R if you liked it or if you have any questions.

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

As much as I love the Inuyasha anime. I would point blank refuse to watch it in live action. Any anime shouldn't be a live action movie because the chances of the directors screwing with them is too high

**This Weeks Question:**

**What is your favorite tradition during one of your favorite holidays?**

**It can be any holiday that you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 15:Discovery of a New Creature

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Did you guys have a good holiday (those who celebrate Christmas)? I apolgize to all those who don't celebrate this holiday that I didn't update. It was a busy time for me.

I appreicate all the reviews that I have recieved, thank you guys. It was nice to get them:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that would make me any money, especially anything related in this fanfic.

ALSO VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER . NO IT'S A BAD NOTE, IT'S A BY THE WAY NOTE

############################################

Chapter 15: Discovery of a New Creature

'Why is my bed so hard?' Kagome wondered as she moved to try and get comfortable, 'I might as well be sleeping on a bed of rocks'

The kink in her neck stretched and she winced at the sharp stab of pain. Her oceanic eyes fluttered open to gauge in her surroundings. The forest? Why would she... ohhhhhh, now it was coming back. She sat up quickly to look around in a new area of the forest. Two capes, one brown (hers) and the other black were thrown on her as she dozed on the grassy ground.

"You're finally awake" Kagome spotted the violet eyed man Takahashi sitting cross-legged a few feet away from her left.

What happened since she lost conscious?

Where was Bankotsu?

Where was Sesshomaru?

"What happened?" she asked, her hand on her throat, when it croaked from the abuse it received.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away and his eyebrows furrowed in consideration as he thought of his response.

"After you got knocked out, Sesshomaru ordered me to take you and escape while he dealt with Bankotsu. It's been more than an hour since anything happened and neither have come around again" he replied slowly, not looking at her.

"And you just left them?" Kagome exclaimed, throwing off the capes and jumping to her feet. With five quick steps she stood in front of the man and grabbing his collar, she hefted him to his feet with a surprising spurt of strength.

"I didn't have a choice" he murmured as he looked down at her, tons of hidden emotions underlaying his expression.

"You always have a choice!"

"What would you have me do? You were unconscious and vulnerable, if something happened to me and Sesshomaru and he got you, then your whole family would have failed"

The scowl on Inuyasha's face grew more angry and irritated with each word.

Kagome's facial expression was stunned as Inuyasha's explanation sunk in. He was right and she had jumped down his throat without thinking things through.

"What? Can't believe that I thought things through?" he asked voicing her thoughts, "Well guess what Princess you're not the only one here with an education. Maybe I should stop thinking so you won't be disappointed" he coldly stated shoving her hands away. As he moved to walk away, he was hindered by a hand gripping his arm. Inuyasha stared straight ahead, too upset to face her.

"I'm sorry" Kagome sighed as she spoke softly, "I'm sorry for making you feel like an unworthy village idiot"

Inuyasha recognized the statement he had said to her earlier, when they had been in the caves. He still refused to look at her.

"It's just... I'm scared of... I'm scared that the more people I let in, the more I have to lose", Kagome whispered, closing her watering eyes. Inuyasha turned his face a fraction to glance back at her, intently listening as she continued.

"I'm terrified that everything and everyone I ever cared about will be taken from me and I'll be completely alone with only their memories haunting my every waking moment... My attitude toward you is just an instinctual defence I've put around myself with people I don't know"

"I can understand that" admitted Inuyasha as he placed a comforting hand on her own shoulder. Violet and sapphire met, both pairs of orbs found forgiveness, acceptance and an unknown emotion in the other ones. Kagome nervously licked her dry lips as she could feel herself drown in those soft violet eyes, which darted to look down at her lips and back up to where they were before. Subconsciously, Inuyasha began to lean down as Kagome tilted her head upward, closing those blue pools of hers. Both could feel the other's close proximity and a little blush dusted the bridge of their noses.

*Snap*

The disturbance brought the almost kissing couple back to reality. Kagome looked in the other direction, her slight blush suddenly burning. Inuyasha although in the same state, quickly picked up the two cloaks on the ground. His black one was draped on his shoulders, covering his red robes and sword. He placed the smaller brown one on Kagome.

"Thank you" she whispered as the blush burned her ears.

"Keh, no problem", Inuyasha scoffed and started walking, arms folded across his chest, "We should go back to the village"

"There's a ravine ahead of here" Kagome said falling in place beside him.

"Then let's get moving, we can't stick around forever"

###################################

Naraku stood facing a painting of a blue and black dragon, his hands clasped behind him. Kikyou and Kagura lounged together on a large futon that was covered with countless pillows of high quality silk. No sound penetrated the silence that filled the room until there was movement outside in the hall. It was the sound of someone being dragged. The heavy doors swung open to reveal a giant black panther creature with now very little human traits. Behind him, he had a firm grip on what appeared at first glance to be a mortal man.

"Well, well, well... Welcome back Bankotsu. What is it that you have brought us?" Naraku sneering, turned around to address his minion, who was still in his completely transformed state. Unable to form any actual sentences, Bankotsu threw his prisoner of war to the feet of his master and knelt down on one knee, awaiting orders.

The human was clearly in pain as he moved onto his hands and knees, long blonde hair covered the face of the bent head, it's clothes were ripped and dirty. Naraku crouched down and yanked the human's head up to examine it. He chuckled darkly as he recognized just who it was and what was happening to the once human Hunter.

"My my... What do we have here? The almighty Sesshomaru of Kyoko village has come to grace us with his presence, but I'm sure you've seen better days" Naraku sneered. The two vampiress' watched with great interest, smirking much like their lover.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku furiously, his honey brown eyes now brilliant gold and the whites bled scarlet. He refused to respond. Naraku found the Hunter's defiance amusing and he decided to further provoke the soldier.

"Something's different about you, Hunter Sesshomaru. What could it possibly be? I just can't seem to put a finger on it" Naraku mocked.

Before Sesshomaru could stop himself, he growled angrily and bared his newly acquired fangs.

"It seems you've met your fate earlier than I expected. Tut tut what would the others say? Perhaps they will turn on you as they will with Bankotsu"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"What? No defiant words? You'll definitely make a good minion"

"I'm never going to serve you, Naraku" growled the blonde soldier.

The vampire lord's dark laughter resounded through the cavernous room.

"Bankotsu said the same thing and look at him now. He is under my complete control. It's only a matter of time before you're the same way. The darkness of hell, hate and power can corrupt any soul isn't that right, my brides?" Naraku said, standing up to tower over Sesshomaru.

"Yes, master" both vampires intoned. Sesshomaru had an unreadable expression on as he looked at Kagura.

"Bankotsu will obey only me. You want prove?" Naraku stalked over to Bankotsu and placed a hand on the werecat's head, "Find the other two. Hunt them down"

Bankotsu was gone in the blink of an eye. Naraku smirked and went to sit on the pillow covered futon with his two brides.

Pain and anger at the image of his best friend's sister and his old love cuddling up with Naraku, leaked into his neutral mask. Sesshomaru's blood boiled as he moved to stand up. Before he could get to his feet, a pair of sharp teeth sank into his arm. A small black shadow imp attached itself on his right upper limb. A numbness overtook his body and Sesshomaru slumped to the floor, unable to move. His gold and scarlet eyes shifted about as if willing himself to move.

Naraku snapped his fingers and more shadow imps assembled in the room. With the imps combined strength, they moved him over to the wall and shackled him to it, with black chains.

"Now, relax and enjoy the show Sesshomaru. Kanna!"

"You called, my lord?"

"Show me, Bankotsu"

##########################################

Kagome couldn't bear the silence as she and Takahashi walked along the ravine. She wanted a distraction from what had happened earlier that night, but she didn't know what to say to strike up a conversations with the introverted man.

"You're a good fighter, you know" she blurted out suddenly. Inuyasha glanced over at her, blinking in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to compliment him out of the blue.

"Uhhh, thanks" he mumbled.

Not wanting to be discouraged by his small response, Kagome decided to try and ask him something that would be sure to get more a response from him.

"Where did you learn to do it?"

"The Order when I was small"

"What exactly is the Order?" 

"An organization I can't tell you about"

Kagome sighed, this was getting a little tiring.

"You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Not usually. I'm not exactly a great people person, being hated and all" he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked tentively. When he didn't answer Kagome was a little frightened that he was angered by her question.

"I'm an assassin, a killer. People won't accept me. My words mean nothing in human society" he admitted bitterly.

"You're not a killer and you're not evil" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks beside the ravine.

"How can you know that", he asked harshly, turning to face her, "I've killed countless men and a even few women since the age of thirteen!"

"It's not evil to kill so you can protect others. I have heard of you, Inuyasha Takahashi, some may say you are a murderer, others say you are a protector. Only you can decide which one else" she said taking a step toward him and boldly placed a hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha couldn't even begin to explain the feeling that welled up inside him as he leaned into the gentle caress.

"Which one do you think I am?" he inquired, covering her hand with his larger one. Kagome's oceanic eyes sparkled as she stared straight in his violet orbs, in honesty and sincerity when she answered.

"A protector... Inuyasha"

The two stood there as close as they dared to be, trapped in their own little world.

The couple didn't even realise until it was too late the ground they were standing on was very loose, that is til it gave away.

One moment there was a man and woman in an almost embrace, the next they were gone and there was a gapping hole in the ground.

##############################################

Naraku stared into Kanna's mirror and at the blurring foliage surrounding the human panther hybrid. Kagura and Kikyou now stood in front of another mirror playing with the other's hair to pass the time.

Sesshomaru was still chained to the wall, but he was now able to make small and slow movements as well as regaining the ability to speak and blink.

"Bankotsu better find them soon. I am growing insanely bored and that will not do in the least" said Naraku with lazy dangerous tone in his voice.

"Why don't you just find them with the mirror?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Kanna's mirror can only find others under my control, whether they are willing or not. Don't worry you will receive the same treatment I give all my underlings" Naraku smirked, eyes still locked on the mirror.

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber orbs and cursed the vampire for his smugness.

######################################

*CoughCough*

"Ka-Kagome? *cough* You there?" Inuyasha called unable to see through the unsettled earth and rock that obscured his vision. A small feminine sneeze answered him to his right.

"Right here"

The air cleared and the pair was surprised to find themselves in a cavern, the only light coming from the hole they made in the ceiling.

"Oh great, another cave" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he helped Kagome to her feet. Dusting herself off, Kagome glanced around and noticed that unlike the caves of Naraku's hideout, this cavern was airy and not unpleasant.

Something caught her eye on the far side of the rocky room that definitely did not belong in such a place.

Books?

"Hey, Inuyasha? Do you see this?" she wondered reaching for a thick volume. Inuyasha felt a prickle run up his spine when he sensed another presence with them.

"Kagome, don't-"

"Get out!" roared a bellowing voice. Kagome screamed when a hulking figure knocked her into a wall as it's huge arms flailed about.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his sword..

"Leave now!" demanded the monstrous being, throwing a large boulder to clash closely by Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha took a moment to realize that the figure could have just cracked his head open, but didn't.

Why not kill him if he was intruding? Was this person just trying to scare them off?

Using his ability to read and analyse auras, Inuyasha looked at the figure's spirit.

"Inuyashaaaaa!" Kagome screamed when the huge man hefted up another rock. She pressed herself closer to the wall and closed her eyes tightly.

"Why are you doing this!" she sobbed, frozen with terror and forgetting about the small weapons she had brought. But what good would they have done against such a large man?

Her exclaimed question made the figure pause and the clothe covering his head fell to reveal a scarred face with an oddly shaped mouth and nose. Bulbous baby blue eyes stared at Kagome in pain filled and sorrowful confusion.

"You have to leave, no one must know about me"

Kagome opened her eyes to meet his. The creature's eyes shut as Inuyasha knocked him on the head with the hilt of his weapon.

The young woman shakily rose from her spot on the floor to examine the conscious creature on the floor at Inuyasha's feet.

"What is he?" she wondered out loud, mostly to herself.

"We'll have to wait to find out. He'll be out for a few moments" Inuyasha shrugged, sitting down on crossed legs. Inuyasha could only hope that his decision would prove the best route. The creature's aura was oddly pure.

If Inuyasha and Kagome were lucky maybe some questions could be answered.

##########################################

Please R&R if you liked it or if you have any questions.

*****************IMPORTANT********************

**My best friend, Kyrosethorns and I have an account together and I am going to start up loading a story that I have been working on the side for a few months. It is a competetive sort of fanfic between Kyrose and myself. So if you want to check it out as well as Kyrose's fanfic go look up RoseLynnTama. My fanfic is called Caged.**

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

I have many favorite traditions during many different holidays. However, one of my favorite is to play card games with my family after every supper when the house is full.

**This Weeks Question:**

**I have started to read and collect mangas fairly recently. I have come across some that I absolutely love, however when I looked them up to watch them as an anime show they were not made into one. It was disappointing:( Anyway I want to know what mangas you have liked but aren't anime shows. **


	17. Chapter 16: What are you?

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Speical thanks goes out to all my loyal readers:) I can't believe that everyone guessedwho themonster was so quickly:) Awesome job!

I apologize for this late update, but you all know about how demanding high school is, espeically near the end of a semester. As for those who don't you will understand sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that would make me any money, especially anything related in this fanfic.

Enjoy:)

######################################

Chapter 16: What are you?

"I think he's coming around" Kagome announced when the much larger than average man began to move. Shifting to an upright position, the giant blinked at the two intruders in his hideaway, a man and a woman. The smaller man stood confidently in front of the giant, arms crossed under billowing red sleeves, as he stared down at the giant with a hard, calculating gaze. The monstrous man scuttled backwards a good four feet away, with a fear that he had not shown moments ago.

"Please get out, please leave me alone" he begged, covering his huge eyes.

"Not until you answer our questions" the violet eyed male answered curtly.

"No, no I can't, I won't"

"You can and you will. You can't attack us and expect me not to demand explanations"

"You don't understand! If he finds me, it's the end for all of us"

"Oh no, you're going to tell us everything, now" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing hold of the front of the creature's robes.

Kagome frowned at her companion's behavior as pity for the cowering figure swelled in her heart. She had gotten over the fright the creature had bestowed on her before, mostly because she'd seen the reject and despair of his soul reflecting in his eyes right before he had been knocked unconscious. She had seen the same light on her own brother's eyes, which struck a chord with her.

A sound above Kagome startled her out of her thoughts and she glanced up. Her heart seemed to suddenly stop beating.

Green silted cat eyes stared hungrily down at her and the other two occupants in the cave. Solid white claws dug into the soil and clinging grass.

"Inuyasha, we have company" she raised her voice as she reached behind her for her bow, but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened. How could she not know her weapon was missing?

She heard movement again above her and her head whipped back up, expecting to see Bankotsu pin her down, but nothing was there.

He was gone.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still holding down the scared creature. Kagome, still stumped by the sudden appearance and disappearance of a bloodthirsty beast, gapped at him momentarily.

"Ba-Bankotsu was just there, didn't you see him?" she stuttered.

"I thought I sensed something, but I didn't see anything"

"It was him, though, I saw him!" she exclaimed. Kagome hoped that she wasn't becoming paranoid of shadows. That's all she needed.

"He must have gone back to Naraku" Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Naraku knows where I am now. It's only a matter of time before he uses me to end humanity" the strange creature said in monotone.

"Stop doing that! You have to tell us everything, especially if it's about Naraku. We can't help you, unless we know what's going on"

The monster bowed his head and sighed before lifting his gaze to met Inuyasha's.

"Fine, I will do as you say. However, we have to get out of here before I say anything"

###########################################

"So... he's alive", Naraku smiled slowly, his blood eyes darkening, "and here I had almost given up on finding a replacement for a power source in my experiment. It's incredible that he's escaped my detection so long. Now I know he's in the fragile hands of the Hunters. You have done well Bankotsu"

Kagura and her undead sister danced about in the background, clasping hands and twirling about in their flowing gowns, singing eerily.

"The monster is back Kikyou" giggled the feather tattooed vampire.

"Our children will be born stronger than before" laughed the soul stealer tattooed woman.

"Settle down my brides, the monster is not yet in our hands. Dawn is moments away, but he will not escape our clutches a second time. Come, let us retire" Naraku beckoned for his wives to attend him to another room. Bankotsu was chained to the opposite side of the room by shadow imps as some of his human features replaced less panther developed traits. The thick black fur receded to a thin layer and his emerald eyes changed to sapphire. Weakly Bankotsu curled up and fell into a deep sleep, his tail twitching every once in a while.

Across from Bankotsu, Sesshomaru worked at his chains, trying to free himself. Now would be the perfect time to locate that cure! He tried to pull the iron links apart, but the black metal prevented him.

"Damn it" he silently cursed. He looked down at his claws as he was now prone to do. A few strands of his unbound hair, slipped past his shoulder and into his line of vision. Sesshomaru felt his stomach plummet as another effect of his change due to the werecreature infection made itself known. His almost gold colored hair was now a brilliant white of untouched snow. His struggles against his restraints doubled. He had to get that cure. Before he got as far along as the defeated Bankotsu.

#####################################

Sango was the first to spot Inuyasha and Kagome emerge from the forest line and rushed to meet them, Miroku following close behind.

Seeing her best friend, Kagome broke into a run to reach Sango. The two childhood friends hugged each other. Inuyasha and Miroku simply nodded to one another and looked back at the two women.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" scolded Sango pulling away to show Kagome how serious she was, "I can't believe you lied to me and tried something so suicidal and stupid"

"I'm sorry Sango. I really am, but it was something I had to do. You would have done the same if it had been Kohaku, wouldn't you?" Kagome croaked as her soft eyes watered. Sango knew Kagome was right, but she was shrill upset that Kagome have endangered herself like that. Sango hugged her again, telling Kagome through body language that she was forgiven.

"Next time, I'll go with you. I couldn't bare to lose you like Kohaku, Kikyou, Kagura, and Bankotsu (AN: Remember they all grew up together). Just promise me that you won't go against your word again" she stated.

"I promise" vowed Kagome.

"Uhhhhh, as great and wonderful as this scene is, we have to deal with something" interrupted Inuyasha, feeling a little awkward. Miroku, who was watching the girls' embrace longingly as if he wished to be in the middle, gave him a dry look. Inuyasha just had to ruin the moment.

"There's not much we can do about Naraku in the daytime" Sango pointed out, unconsciously moving to stand beside Miroku.

"Exactly. A lot happened last night and you have to understand a little bit about it before Naraku is active again tonight" said a deep baritone voice. A lumbering, completely covered figure approached the four assembled humans.

"Who are you?" Sango asked, a hand on the hilt of her sword. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, having seen the stranger's unusually pure aura. Their eyes met in connection and Sango relaxed like Miroku silently told her.

"My name is Jinenji. The rest I should tell you somewhere more private than an open area" the stranger answered politely.

"The library it is" Kagome put in as the five made their way to the manor.

##################################

Jinenji looked out of place sitting in the beautifully decorated library of the Higurashi manor. Out of respect he removed the hood covering his face and head. Sango and Miroku, who sat side by side at the low knee high table, stared in shock at the man's appearance, but didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Kagome asked kindly, sitting beside Sango and Inuyasha. Jinenji took a deep breath before starting.

"A year ago, my surrogate mother, Urase, created me using dark magic to bring me to life. Naraku had ordered her to do so in order to bring life to his undead children. He also wanted her to perform the same experiment on several of his original devil brats. I escaped making Naraku believe I was lost until now"

"Bankotsu discarded us in Jinenji's cave" Kagome cut in when she saw Miroku and Sango's questioning look.

"My mother was killed by Naraku and I have been alone since the night of my creation. During the day I went to my mother's home and took as much as I could back to the cave I had established as my isolated hideaway. I have learned much from my mother's books, spending all my time studying about a world I could never be a part of"

Kagome's eyes watered during Jinenji's story. However, sorrow was the weaker of the two emotions she felt. The other was anger.

Hatred for Naraku deepened and festered. Everything, all the pain and suffering that she and all those around her had endured, was his fault.

"So Naraku wants to use you as the unlimited power source to revive his offspring, which were the things that attacked last night? Sango pondered, summarizing Jinenji's tale.

"That is correct" Jinenji nodded solemnly.

"Then we can't let Naraku get a hold of you" Inuyasha scoffed arrogantly.

"Do not underestimate Naraku, boy. He has lived for a hundred years and has outsmarted countless humans and he always gets what he wants. He will not be hindered for long"

"And I have killed countless criminals and demons in just under twelve years. He shouldn't underestimate me. I never go back on a promise _and_ I promise to protect everyone in this room" he vowed his serious and determined eyes fell onto Kagome and lingered there a moment longer than anyone else. No one could mistake the underlying message on the warrior's face.

"The only solution to making sure Naraku can't succeed is to kill me" Jinenji said in defeat.

"No, it's not you is fated to die, it is Naraku and his corrupt minions" Kagome's voice was hardened as she denied the creature's statement.

"There must be something we can do to keep Jinenji away from Naraku?" spoke Miroku, a finger tapping on his chin as his mind set to work.

"Better think fast, monk, it's already mid day" Inuyasha intoned.

"Well I do have a plan, but we're going to have to be swift and clever"

################################

The sun was quickly setting and an unusual fog swirled through the mountains and the lands surrounding them. Inside an elaborate mansion, larger than even the Higurashi's the bellowing roars of a caged animal let loose.

Bankotsu fought against the black hand and feet restraints, having awakened and transformed into a barely humanoid panther. Sesshomaru didn't move, he simply narrowed his eyes and didn't turn, not wanting to see his best friend suffer or see what would happen to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but his blood was boiling and he was beginning to feel anxious for some reason.

The doors of the room opened, allowing Naraku, Kikyou and Kagura to enter.

"I see the cat has awoken and wants to play. Really riled up right now isn't he" Naraku sneered standing in front of the werecreature, just out of clawing reach. After studying Bankotsu for another moment, Naraku turned to look at his newest prize.

"The full moon approaches, in another two nights, it will be whole. Under its influence a werecreature is stripped to the most primal of animal instincts and it's body is powered to be twice as deadly. The want to hunt is at its strongest. For you Sesshomaru, the werecreature who is in the earliest stages of infection will be affected by the full moon as well. The transformation will come faster"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his captor. Naraku smirked sinisterly ordered the shadow imps to remove Bankotsu's shackles. The small demons trembled as they obeyed Naraku's command. Once free Bankotsu swiped the heads off the unfortunate creatures.

"Bankotsu, listen to your master", ordered the vampire lord, "Find the monster from yesterday and kill anyone in on your way. Everyone, but your sister, Kagome. Bring her to me"

###############################

Please R&R my peeps:)

*****************IMPORTANT REMINDER********************

**My best friend, Kyrosethorns and I have an account together and I am going to start up loading a story that I have been working on the side for a few months. It is a competetive sort of fanfic between Kyrose and myself. So if you want to check it out as well as Kyrose's fanfic go look up RoseLynnTama. My fanfic is called Caged.**

ANYWAY

**My Answer to last Week's question:**

On boxing day when waiting for my family to head home, I went into Chapters with my two best friends. Going over to the manga section, we browsed and I came across an interesting manga called Alice in the Country of Hearts. I decided right away after reading some pages that I wanted to purchase it. I statred to collect them and I thought that the series was done in the fifth manga, but sadly it wasn't there are like 34 to 36 mangas. The manga series just recently started to be translated into an English verison, so I might have to wait a few years to get all of them. I do hope that the do an anime for it.

**This Weeks Question:**

**What do you think happened to all the demons and spirits in the modern day world of Toyko? I mean there were so many in the fuedal Era and they all could live for centuries. Did they die out? Did they go into hibernation? Was a spell cast on them? Were they banished? Are they in hiding? What is your opinion or thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 17:Ambush

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

You know I still can't believe how awesome the reviews I have gotten over the course of this fanfic is:) Sometimes, I still wonder if it's really true that people like my fanfics:)

Please enjoy the newest chapter:)

Be sure to vote on my poll if you can and check out my other account RoseLynn Tama:)

Disclaimer: If wishs were horses than beggars would ride.

###################################

Chapter 17: Ambush

"Be ready and be careful" Kagome warned Inuyasha as she looked up at him on his horse. Once again he wore his hood, which engulfed his whole face in shadow. He glanced over his shoulder at the two other cloaked figures, one on horseback and the other in a wagon behind him. The lump of a figure kept out of sight by lying down.

"We will. Don't worry so much Kagome. Sango and these horses were the fastest in all of western Japan, we can do this" Inuyasha reassured her.

"Second actually" Sango corrected from the stables. Inuyasha rolled his hidden eyes.

Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Kagome stepped back, allowing the horses and wagon enough room to run down the path, leading out of town and to the coast. Kagome waved farewell until she could no longer see their outlines in the fog.

"Good luck, Inuyasha" she whispered.

'I pray to the gods that this works' her hands gently touched a small golden pendant that dangled on her neck.

########################################

Two pairs of eyes scanned the darkened foliage sometimes spotting even the smallest of movements. The horses moved in a quick trot, ready to bolt at any sharp pull of the reigns, the wagon creaked with the motion.

"Sense anything at all Miroku?" Inuyasha asked from the front of the small lineup. The monk in the back responded with a negative. Miroku wished not for the last time that he could summon up a barrier to protect his companions however it would drastically drain most of his power. He could only hope that he had enough supplies to accomplish one of the mission goals. The large figure did not move from its position on the boards.

###############################

"Do they really think we would let them get away?" cackled the demonic Kagura as she and Kikyou waited perched on overhanging branches above the road. The leaves and fog hid their white winged bodies. They would take no second chances of letting the monster get away.

"Silence Kagura I can hear them approach" hissed Kikyou, her talons digging deeply into the bark of the tree.

#################################

'There they are' Inuyasha could feel the tainted aura of two female presences ahead of them. Miroku's plan had anticipated their appearance and thankfully the plan would surprise the undead bitches.

Hopefully, his horse could run fast while carrying him and hauling the wagon. Now was the time for the action to begin.

Casually as if he were simply stretching his muscles, Inuyasha threw up his right arm and swung it down. Miroku, seeing the signal, armed himself with several sutras from his robe sleeves, while continuing to be discreet.

This time they would be prepared.

#################################

"Let's go!" Kagura shrieked, her claws ripping up the wood as she swooped from her perch, closely followed by Kikyou.

##################################

Screeches pierced the horses' ears, spooking them out of their minds. They knew a predator when they sensed one. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't bother fighting for control of their steeds, knowing it was pointless. Instead the two Order members attempted to focus on the winged demons.

"Didn't you learn your lesson when we killed the last one?" taunted Inuyasha.

"Apparently they didn't Takahashi!" answered Miroku who rode beside his companion, his body, being jolted by the horses' movements. The vampiress' didn't seem to like that statement.

"Tsubaki will be avenged and you will suffer for her death tenfold!" screamed Kikyou circling back, turning to drive at the two males.

Miroku plastered a heavily marked sutra on Kikyou's passing ankle, electrocuting her. The dark bride howled in pain and crashed in the ground behind the horses and wagon.

"No, Kikyou! Now you've done it!" roared Kagura, "Once we have the monster, Naraku will finish you off personally!"

As much as she wanted to kill the two men, her first priority was the creature. She couldn't afford to chance getting too close to that monk. What could she do? Kagura refused to be scared of humans, they were just worthless weaklings.

Miroku continued to think as they approached the bridge across another wide canyon (that was bigger than the river gorge, closer to Kyoko) Now it was the final stage of this plan and was of course the most dangerous.

"Just tell me when, Monk!" shouted Inuyasha when he too noticed the upcoming bridge.

"Turn!" ordered Miroku as they both veered to the left of the bridge. It looked like they were going to try and jump.

'Have they lost their minds!' Kagura thought exasperated, the chances of them surviving were slim to none and so were the monsters'. She renewed her efforts to apprehend the creature.

"You can cut the harness anytime Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright, just hold on!"

With a swing of his staff and using the bladelike top as a sword, Miroku cut clean through the leather straps. Without losing beat, both horses get out of the way from the self propelled weight of the moving cart.

The wagon went over the edge of the rocky cliff and into the gorge.

"No!"

Kagura pumped her wings faster and angled them for a speedy break neck descent. The t from what the cart stirred up fought her in its race against gravity. Clawed talons anchored her to the thing as she tried to lift it. The cloaked creature made no move to defend against or attack her. Kagura hooked her claws into the black, tattered material, hoping to the lift it out of the wooden vehicle.

A very unwelcome surprise lay underneath the cloak. It was not the monster she had been seeking. It was glass bottles of water, deadly stakes and marked sutras.

Now the humans' actions finally made sense. It was not her and Kikyou who had ambushed these mortals it was them who had ambushed her.

###############################

The sound of splintering wood and female scream informed Inuyasha and Miroku that the decay had indeed been affective.

"That worked out better than I expected" Miroku breathed out, nodding his head in approval.

"Keh I guess you can be useful sometimes" Inuyasha scoffed, turning his horse around to return to the road.

"They should be here soon, right?" the dagger wielder asked, strangely surrounding anxious.

"You aren't worried are you, Inuyasha?" amused Miroku. Inuyasha turned a dark glare on his partner. Being use to Inuyasha's ornery mannerisms, Miroku continued to speak.

"I never took you as the type of person to depend so much on other people's help, Takahashi"

"I don't"

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable dear friend"

Inuyasha's attention was diverted from retorting to a fast approaching carriage. Two large and powerful brown stallions were hitched to the expensive coach. Two familiar women, dressed in their usual Hunters' attire sat on the coach master's bench.

"Told you not to worry" Miroku whispered.

"Keh"

"Whoa, whoa" Kagome declared, pulling tightly on the reins, rolling to a stop beside the two men.

"Everything go as plan?" Sango inquired, adjusting the boomerang on her back. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief that Miroku (and Inuyasha) seemed unharmed.

"Perfectly, but we still need to be cautious. I won't say we succeeded until Jinenji is on the Order's ship to the mainland" answered Miroku.

"Then I suggest we continue on our way. Those brides are not the only minions of Naraku and I suspect that he sensed those demons' deaths" pointed out Jinenji from inside the carriage as he stuck his head out of the window.

"Then let's stop yakking and get going"

Inuyasha nudged his horse's side urging the gelding to move on, taking lead of the group. Miroku rolled his eyes, making Sango and Kagome smirk. Clucking her tongue and jerking the reins. Kagome put the carriage into motion. Inuyasha set the pace to a quick trot that would not tire the horses too early.

Very little to no conversation was shared in the group, which was probably best since the fog greatly limited their vision and kept them on the alert. Kagome was fearful on the inside, but appeared calm and collected on the outside, a feat almost reviling Sesshomaru's.

Speaking of which, she saddened at the thought that he too was gone. Kagome knew that despite being one of the best Hunters in Kyoko village, Sesshomaru had no chance of beating a werecreature on his own. Besides judging by how aggressive Bankotsu was when he transformed, she doubted that Sesshomaru could have survived.

What would she tell Rin? What would the healer do when she found out?

However, now was not the time to dwell on such a matter, mourning would be done properly when Naraku lay dead at their feet.

The howl of a giant cat filled the night air, causing the hair on the back of everyone's neck to stand on end. There was only one being that could make that sound which was way too close.

Bankotsu Higurashi.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice!" yelled Kagome practically whipping the reigns.

"Hold on Jinenji!" Sango called when a bump on the road rocked the carriage. A groan answered her.

"Come on, come on, come on" Kagome chanted under her breath, wishing the brown steeds would go just a little faster. Hopefully they could out run her deranged brother. The forest, however, did not seem to want to end.

Another bump rocked the carriage, but this time, it seemed to come from the back, Sango whirled around in her seat to lock eyes with silted green ones, encased in a face of black fur.

'Oh Bankotsu, what has he done to you?' she thought even as she flipped onto the carriage rooftop, pulling off her boomerang. Unlike Kagome, Sango understood that certain actions against certain kinds of people were sometimes needed.

"I really don't want to do this Bankotsu" she announced, not expecting a reply.

"Sango!" called Miroku, who ran beside the carriage, ready to catch her should she fall. Sango however ignored everything, but the clawed threat before her. Inuyasha glanced back to see Bankotsu lunge suddenly at the female slayer, knocking her large weapon aside and onto the gravelly road.

"Jump, Sango!" Miroku demanded, almost sounding terrified

"I won't leave Kagome to fend him off alone! I can still fight!" she declared, unsheathing her sword.

"Damn it" Inuyasha pulled his gelding to the side along Kagome, "Kagome move over"

"What are you going to do!"

"Help you! Now do as I say!"

Kagome gapped in awe when she saw the violet eyed man use his legs to balance on his horse and then leapt neatly onto the bench, beside her.

Sango screamed again when she lost her grip on her sword. She could hear Miroku yell at her to jump and this time she listened to him. With almost practiced ease the monk caught her in his arms and pulled the horse to a stop.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Kagome! I'll deal with the extra passenger!" Inuyasha yelled hoisting himself onto the carriage top.

"Jeeze, you just don't give up, do you?" mocked Inuyasha, "Alright, then we'll do this the hard way"

"Don't you dare kill him, Takahashi" Kagome ordered loudly over the howling wind, making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

'How many times do I have to tell her to stop telling me what to do?' he thought.

Bankotsu, deciding that the little man talked too much, dove right in for the kill. Steel like claws missed Inuyasha's head by inches, cutting off a few black strands of hair.

"Why don't you try telling him that?" countered the violet eyed man.

"Could you just keep your head in the fight!" she retorted.

"Shut up, wench, I'm trying to concentrate"

The carriage jumped violently, knocking Inuyasha off his feet. He landed on his back, the air in his lungs gushed out as he groaned in pain. A paw like foot pressed heavily on his chest, further cutting off his air supply.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha wrenched open his eyes as the ton of weight was lifted from his torso. With all the balance of the jungle cat he resembled, Bankotsu stalked over to the woman driving the elaborate cart.

"Don't count me out yet, cat" he practically wheezed. Running on pure adrenaline Inuyasha rushed at Bankotsu with a dagger in his right hand. The were-panther's claw immediately wrapped around Inuyasha's wrist, preventing the attack and lifted him in the air. Luminous emerald orbs grew tinged with pink and the thrill of the kill. Opening his mouth, Bankotsu bit down hard into Inuyasha's shoulder, tasting the salty tang of the dark blood.

Inuyasha couldn't even scream, he was in complete shock and pain. A flash of regret and sorrow sparked briefly through Bankotsu eyes, before being replaced once again with animalistic glee and smugness.

Bankotsu pulled away with Inuyasha's blood dripping down his snout and whiskers. The sight brought Inuyasha back to his senses. If he didn't act soon, Bankotsu wouldn't hesitate to finish him off.

"RAWRRRRR!" screeched the, were panther. He looked down dumbly at the blade hilt sticking out of his left side.

Startled by the furious roar, Kagome jerked too hard on the reigns and thus lost hold of the straps.

Without direction, the two horses became confused and uncoordinated, resulting in a loud, wood splintering crash. Kagome didn't acknowledge anything else as she was thrust out of her seat.

####################################

Please R&R

**Last Weeks Question:**

I persoanlly think that the demons would have survived, but they are in hiding. Well the upper class demons survivied and the lower class or more primal demons died out or were killed off.

**This week's question:**

**What is the one couple that you absolutely hate to come against in a fanfic?**


	19. Chapter 18: Another Death to Mourn

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

This chapter was actually really hard to write, but I am happy with the finished product and I hope that you will be too:)

By the way guys, I adore all the reviews I got. It's an honor to hear about how much you enjoyed the chapter and what you thought.

Be sure to vote on my poll if you can and check out my other account RoseLynn Tama:)

Disclaimer: "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride"

#####################################33

Chapter 18: Another Death to Mourn

Kagome lay on her side, right arm pillowing her head. Her eyes were wide and dilated in a dazed state as she acknowledged what happened only moments ago. As all her disoriented thoughts began to settle, she slowly sat up. Kagome's muscles strained painfully as they protested the motion.

'I'm going to need at least a two hour soak in the village hot spring' she thought grumpily as she rubbed her head.

How could she lose control of the horses so completely? After all the roaring and screeching her poor ears had encountered in the last two or three exhausting days, how had that last one affected her so?

No, Bankotsu's last scream had been different than all the other ones. It had been one of extreme pain.

A loud groan came from behind a clump of bushes that sounded almost weak. Having more than just a sneaking suspicion of whom it was, Kagome suddenly found the strength to stumble quickly to her feet. Kagome shoved the bushes aside ignoring the shallow cuts the branches bestowed on her, until she came upon a crumpled body. The Huntress fell rather painfully to her knees and gently straightened the body out until it lay on its back.

Kagome winced, a little fearfully at the almost unrecognizable appearance of her older brother. He now looked more like a cat than a human. How could this happen to him? Was it too much to ask for a little break?

Kagome's eyes were than drawn to a gaping wound on his left torso, dark red blood oozed out sluggishly. Tears welled up and seeped down her cheeks, a few dropping

onto her brother's forehead.

"K-ka-gome..." rasped Bankotsu as he tried to focus on his sister's face.

"Oh gods Bankotsu! You're still alive? Thank the gods!" exclaimed Kagome as she pulled his head onto her lap. Bankotsu tried to struggle for a moment against the action, but he didn't have the heart to push his sibling away.

"P-ple-ase... Kag-gome... I I I need you t-t-to do somethi-thing for m-me" Bankotsu gasped out.

"Shhhh, hush now. Save your strength" the young woman cooed softly.

"Pl-ease! I ju-ju-just want t-to die!"

"What? But all you need is the cure and then you'll be ok. You don't have to die" Kagome reasoned desperately, unable to believe what Bankotsu was saying.

"I-I have done ter-terible things... Th-ings I will n-ne-never for-forgive myself fo-r. I on-only want to re-rest in pe-eace. Besides, the b-bl-ade he used ha-d s-silve-r in i-it. Cure o-or no c-cure. I-i'll die any-yway. Ple-ease just e-end it" he begged, deep blue eyes pleading.

"I... I..can't"

"Do yo-ou w-want me to-to die in pa-pain? Pl-ea-se li-little lil-lily gi-ve m-me pe-" Bankotsu broke out into a harsh coughing fit, droplets of blood flecking his lips. Kagome bit her bottom lip as thoughts whizzed through her mind. Conflicting thoughts clashed against one another.

What should she do?

Should she take Bankotsu home and continue to search for a cure that may be a clever trap of Naraku, the bane of her family.

Or... should she end the life of her tortured brother.

This was the biggest decision Kagome had ever encountered, a choice she had never wanted to face.

"Please Ka-Kagome"

"You should do as he asks"

Inuyasha looked down at the Higurashi siblings will an unreadable expression on his face, while holding onto the cloth of his right shoulder. Kagome turned her face up to him with a look of sorrow and slight anger. Violet eyes became soft as he knelt beside her. Inuyasha couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain that the young woman was undergoing.

Kagome glanced away from Inuyasha's sympathetic orbs, she couldn't help, but feel a little resentful towards the fact that it was he who used the silver to poison Bankotsu.

Bankotsu launched into another round of dry coughing, his body shuddering weakly and yet Kagome did not move. The empathy in Inuyasha's eyes hardened at the sight. Standing up he picked up the Tetsagia that rested a few feet away.

"If you can't ... than I will" he gruffed, raising up the sword.

"Wait" exclaimed Kagome, motioning for Inuyasha to stop.

'I can't be selfish, Bankotsu. I swear that I will avenge you so your death will not be in vain' she vowed in quiet as she removed a dagger from the stealth in her boot.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome opened her eyes to lock with matching sapphire ones with a tinge of green and red.

"I love you Bankotsu. Greet mama, papa and Kikyou for me" she whispered brokenly, bringing the blade down.

A silence descended upon the three as Bankotsu slowly exhaled for the last time, the light in his eyes vanishing as a peaceful smile lifted the corners of his mouth. The stillness was broken when Kagome slumped down to shut his eyelids and kiss his forehead. The chain of a golden pendent was slipped over his head. Pulling away, the woman cupped her face in her hands sobbing.

Inuyasha who still stood beside her bent down to gently grab her wrist. Kagome/s sobs stopped and she uncovered her face to look her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry you had to do that Kagome, but it was the right thing to do" he stated.

"No, it wasn't. Nothing about that was _right_" snapped Kagome, her voice quivering, "I murdered my brother"

"You did not kill your brother! God damn it, woman! He was already going to die"

"Because you hurt him!" Kagome exploded, hitting her fists against Inuyasha's chest.

"I could have saved him, if you hadn't hurt him!" she cried out wildly. Inuyasha was suddenly reminded of himself as a small child, crying over his mother's grave. His mother's dream had been brought on in her extreme grieve over his father's passing, making her prone to a fatal illness. Inuyasha remembered how much he had blamed himself for not being able to heal her. Right now, Kagome was going through a moment of pure denial, just like he did.

Kagome's punches weakened and her head lowered her bags, shadowing the upper portion of her face. She looked so defeated and frail.

Without so much as a second thought, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, ignoring the burning hotness on his neck and cheeks.

"You can't save everyone all the time, you know", he whispered, "And you can't blame yourself when it's not your fault. Besides, there's more ways than one to save someone like granting them the peace they ask for"

Fresh tears filled sapphire orbs as Kagome returned the embrace, head resting on his right shoulder,

"Thank you" she whispered with a small hiccup. Inuyasha's bright blush toned down and a genuine smile slid onto his face. He liked the feel of the beautiful Hunter in his arms and enjoyed the fact that he was able to comfort her in such a way. A strong scent of lilies and lavender drifted into his nose, confusing the man for a moment before he realized the source of the scent; Kagome. How come her scent was suddenly so powerful? Oh well at the moment it didn't matter.

'He's so warm and he makes me feel so safe, in a way no one else ever has' Kagome wondered in awe. What did this sense of completion and contentment mean? Could it possibly be something more than just a simple attraction? Kagome wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she willing to find out. But right now, she just wanted simple comfort as she grieved Bankotsu.

##########################

Miroku grinned almost manically as he watched his best friend willingly hug the distraught woman. Too bad he couldn't hear what the two were saying. Sango, who crouched beside the 'concerned' monk, rolled her eyes and smacked the side of his head. Thankfully the sound was muffled by the thick bushes.

"Ow. Sango that was completely unnecessary" he whined.

"You need to learn about respecting other people's privacy, you pervert" she countered, folding her arms, "Instead of delving into our friend's personal life, we should find the carriage and Jinenji. Before someone or something else does.

Miroku wistfully sighed and moved back, so that he would not disturb the inhabitants of the clearing. Sango and Miroku slipped away, not wanting to break the romantic moment. However, they both failed to notice a dark aura slinking in the shadows.

##########################

A few minutes passed between the Hunter and the order member before Kagome pulled away, wiping at her drying cheeks, a watery smile on her lips. Inuyasha reluctantly released her, ignoring the numb pain in his wounded shoulder.

"I think we should do something with Bankotsu's body. I don't want to just leave him laying there in dirt for animals" said Kagome, managing to not tear up again.

"If we pile some branches and dried plants on him we can burn him" Inuyasha suggested.

"That would be prefect" Kagome nodded.

Both set to work, finding anything that would burn quickly and effectively. As Kagome placed some clumps of crumpled leaves on Bankotsu's face, she glanced up to see Inuyasha wince as he hefted a large branch onto his shoulder.

"Damn it, that frigging kills" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, not noticing that he had the undivided attention of Kagome. Said woman narrowed her eyes, fighting down the sinking feeling in her stomach, as a mortifying thought crossed her mind.

Kagome marched up to Inuyasha with a serious face.

"Drop it" she ordered.

The violet eyed man stared blankly at her, unsteadied by her sudden change of attitude.

"Huh?"

"I said, drop it" the woman practically snarled.

"Ok, Ok, don't rip my head off" said Inuyasha, tossing the branch to the side receiving a stab of pain in return, "Now what the hells is your problem?"

"How did you get injured?"

"It's not a big deal. I've had worse fighting witches" Inuyasha stared.

"How did you get injured?" repeated the suspicious Hunter.

Feeling a little annoyed with Kagome's bossy manner, he answered curtly.

"Oh the carriage, fighting your brother"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face is possible, paled more than it had when Bankotsu's life had ended. Without so much as a pause, Kagome reached out to pull his cloak away and tug on the sleeve of his arm. She gasped fearfully at the sight underneath. Large teeth marks adorned the skin, some parts even looking a little torn.

Blood coated the bruised flesh, starting to crust over. Inuyasha also gapped at the look of the gruesome wound, not realizing how much damage he had taken.

"He bit you" Kagome breathed out, transfixed, "Dear gods. He marked you"

"Marked me?" he wondered out loud, feeling confused by Kagome's reaction. He knew almost nothing about were creature's other than the fact that Naraku was able to control them. He assumed Bankotsu had been turned by a spell of the vampire Lord, he had no idea what Kagome meant by marked.

"He bit you and with the exchange of werecreature saliva and your blood... you are now infected by the same curse my brother had" Kagome's heart sunk, while revealing this information.

Why was it that every time she turned around she lost someone else. She had not known Inuyasha long, but she was more attached to him than she realized.

"What?" Inuyasha was in shock. He would become Naraku's minion? Would he attack his friends and the woman who he cared for? What would the Order have to say about it? Would they turn on him? What would Totosai do? 

Kagome's hands dropped to her sides and her feet stepped back, the look on her face was readable. Inuyasha watched her retreat, wishing she hadn't seen the marks, now that he knew what they meant. A tinge of fear and undirected anger crawled up his spine.

"So what are you going to do, wench? Kill me?" he snapped, trying to shrug off the fear. As soon as he said it, he regretted the question.

Sapphire eyes burned brightly when Kagome raised her head, a firm look etched on her features. Now Inuyasha took a backwards stride at that determined expression, but Kagome wasn't having that. Grabbing his collar, Kagome forced him down a foot to her level.

"No. I wasn't able to save Bankotsu, but I will save you Inuyasha. I will follow you and help you battle the curse"

With her heartfelt declaration, she calmed slightly and hesitantly pecked him on the cheek gently. Inuyasha was still as a tree, his cheek tingling.

"Thank you, Kagome" he whispered, much like Kagome had earlier. Shyly he pecked her on the cheek as well, smelling lavender and lilies again. Kagome slipped a slender hand into a large one, entwining his fingers with hers and gave a small squeeze, which was given back. Two pairs of eyes locked together, lost in the others' swirling pools of emotion.

"Ahem" coughed an amused onlooker. Inuyasha and Kagome were startled by yet another interruption and whipped around to see three people staring at them. Both blushed something furious and pulled apart. Kagome folded her hands and gazed at the ground, face inflamed. Inuyasha on the other hand, glared at the smirking monk, silently promising death.

"How long were you there?" questioned Inuyasha angrily. Kagome looked at him silently, letting him know she wouldn't say anything about his wound.

"Only for a moment. I was tempted to let you continue and see what would have transpired between Lady Kagome and yourself, however we have rather pressing business pertaining to our large friend here" Miroku said.

"We aren't your entertainment Pervert! Nothing would have happened anyhow!" yelled the embarrassed sword wielder.

"You're _alone_ with a _gorgeous woman _and you're saying your thoughts were_ completely _pure?" Miroku asked with an air of shock, further embarrassing Inuyasha.

"Miroku" Sango called softly, walking up beside said monk, who looked a little afraid.

"Yes, my dearest goddess Sango?"

"You're such a PREVERT!" she screamed, smacking the man with her retrieved boomerang.

Jinenji simply watched the exchange of the four adults in bewilderment. Shaking his head, he chuckled. Humans were very odd.

###############################

PLEASE R&R:):):):)

MY ANSWER:

There are various characters that I would not pair up together and that I'm not a fan of, even if I love both characters. Here are some; Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kagome and Naraku, Miroku and Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome, Koga and Kagura, Sango anf Naraku.

THE QUESTION:

This question was an idea brought up by edasama.

**What are your favorite anime crossovers?**


	20. Chapter 19:Bargaining Chip

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

OH. MY. GOD. I have over 80 reviews? No frigging way! Thank you guys so much, you don't know what this menas to me:)

Hugs all around!

Well, here's another new chapter! Hope you enjoy it;)

Disclaimer: I wish I could own it

###############################

Chapter 19: Bargaining Chip

The fire of Bankotsu's makeshift funeral pyre burned brightly, sparks dancing in the air. The effect wasn't as magnificent as it could have been; due to the fact that sundown was not for a few hours. Kagome hugged Sango as her brother's body turned to ash. Sango freely cried for both women, seeing as how Kagome's tears had all been spent. Bankotsu had almost been like another brother to Sango and it hurt her just as much.

They had all grown up together, the three Higurashis; Kikyou, Bankotsu and Kagome and their bodyguards; Kagura, Sesshomaru and Sango. They had been brought up together so they had been as close as any family. Which made it so hard when something like this happened. Kikyou and Kagura were now undead brides while Bankotsu had killed Sesshomaru and died in the process. It was little wonder why both Hunters were upset.

Miroku uttered prayers over the remains of the last living Higurashi male, being sincere and serious in his holy duties. Jinenji watched in slight puzzlement at the human's simple funeral. In a way he understood their grieving. After all, he had undergone the same emotions with his own 'mother', but the comforting they gave each other was new. Would he ever feel the emotions apparent on each face in the group?

#####################################

Unfortunately, one horse had not made it. The other three were fine, although a little weary from the nightly activities. However, the journey to the port and to the Order ship was yet to be completed and the boat could not wait forever. Surprisingly, Kagome was the first to speak up and suggest that the group move on.

"There's still Naraku to worry about, even if all of his brides are gone. We have to get Jinenji out of here" Kagome pointed out walking over to the tethered steeds. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku exchanged sympathetic glances and followed the Huntress.

"Jinenji, take the dark brown mare, since you're both the largest" Kagome said, adding a 'no offense' tone.

"I understand and agree, Lady Kagome" replied the large man creature, heaving himself awkwardly onto the harness seat.

"But that was my horse" Miroku whined, rather childlike.

"Too bad, monk. Guess you'll have to walk" Inuyasha smirked, straddling his gelding and looking over at Kagome, who helped straighten out Jinenji.

"Miroku isn't going to walk, that would slow us down too much"

"You are absolutely right, my fiery lady. I accept your invitation to ride with you" Miroku smiled preparing to mount the horse Sango had climbed onto, only to be shoved off.

"The 'invitation' was never sent. I'm not riding with a groping monk behind me, thank you very much" Sango scoffed, "Riding alone with you before was more times than I can handle right now"

Even though Miroku was now courting her (although the official announcement to their friends was yet to be made) Sango was not going to allow him to think that he could touch her in inappropriate ways.

"But you just said that I wasn't going to walk. There are only three horses and five of us. Jinenji takes up one, Inuyasha and Kag-" Miroku was cut off when Sango grabbed Kagome's outstretched hand and hefted her onto the horse.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku stared in bewilderment. Both of them had assumed that Kagome would ride on the same horse as Inuyasha.

"Wait a minute. You want me and Miroku to ride _together_?"

Kagome and Sango wore innocent looks, slightly amused at the men's reactions.

"Well, I guess Miroku might have to walk, if there's a problem with that" Sango said slowly as if in deep thought. Kagome understood where this was going and continued.

"Of course then it would make our group more open and harder to defend if something were to attack us"

Inuyasha grumped as he ran a hand through his inky black hair in slight frustration. Honestly he would have been so much happier if it was Kagome with him, but _no_. He had to babysit the Letcher. He huffed. It wasn't right, to ride in front of another man. On the other hand, Kagome was right and he needed to be cautious.

"Fine whatever. Come on monk. Ya heard them, get on" he grumped. Miroku pouted, again in a very childish manner, but did as he was told, making sure there was at least a foot between them.

#########################

"They couldn't have made it more easy" chuckled a hoarse voice. A tall, shrouded pine was the perfect day perch and hiding place. Not to mention the perfect place to eavesdrop over the group.

The shadow looked at the creature on top of his horse, longingly. Wanting nothing more than to carry him off. However, that was not the shadow's current goal. The voice of the dark lord penetrated the shadow's mind though an emotional and mental link.

"We will attain the creature in due course, my love, but I want you to capture the two females. If I have them than Takahashi will be more than willing to make a few little trades"

#########################

As Inuyasha followed behind Jinenji, he debated strongly about whether or not to throw Miroku off the horse. For the past few hours, the monk had been sighing and mumbling about how unfair it was that instead of riding with the beautiful goddess Sango, he was stuck with a boring and temperamental man.

It's not like Miroku was the only one disappointed not to be riding with a female companion. Inuyasha would have much preferred to have Kagome sitting behind him than an overdramatic monk. Not to mention his shoulder was pounding, especially in the wounded area. There were some stabs of pain that made him clench his fists, tightly. So it was safe to say that Inuyasha was temperamental for a reason.

Hopefully after dropping off Jinenji, the group could spend their time hunting down the vampire Naraku and finding the bastard before the pain alone killed him or worse, change into a werecreature.

"Do you feel that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, suddenly serious. Inuyasha, who had been trapped in his own thoughts turned slightly to give the monk a questioning look.

"I've been feeling some sort of far off presence, but a few moments ago it came back, even closer than before"

Both Order members sat in silence, hearing only the sound of horses' hooves and the small conversation between the two Hunters. Inuyasha tensed as he felt a dark aura somewhere nearby, predator-like. A feeling he had continued to have since the day he had taken his first step in the Kyoko village.

It was the feeling of being hunted.

He tried to find locate the approaching aura, but it was moving too fast and seemed to be all over the place.

It was a predator with wings.

All three of the horses, well aware of the danger, grew spooked as they tossed their heads and shifted quickly on hooves, snorting and neighing nervously.

Jinenji was having trouble with a very skittish horse, who can sense her rider's nervousness. Inuyasha, not wanting the horse to take off moved beside the mare and gripped her reigns in reassurance to calm her down. The last thing they needed was to be separated.

Sango and Kagome stopped a little bit ahead to take in their surroundings, as well. Everyone in the group was as alerted as a cornered rabbit and the silence was thick, as if awaiting a storm.

*WHAM*

With amazing speed, a force of white and black slammed into the Hunters' horse full on. Miroku and Inuyasha leaped down to defend the girls. Kagome and Sango screamed in surprise, which increased as they were lifted high into the air by their legs. Naraku's remaining bride, Kikyou, howled in triumph.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

Before either Order member could so much as move to harm Kikyou, the three females had already disappeared, the Hunter's terrified scream fading in the distance.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed. His eyes flashed a golden hue that vanished quickly.

"Damn it!" the assassin then cursed, pounding clenched fists onto the ground in front of it. He was furious. Kagome had been snatched right under his nose and was most likely taken to Naraku. Damn it. He was suppose to be her protector. How could he do that when she wasn't at his side?

While Inuyasha took out his frustrations on the trampled ground beneath him. Miroku, although equally angry decided to ponder the vampire bride's motives. He had been shocked to say that Kikyou was indeed alive when he had believed her finished.

'If she and Naraku wanted Jinenji so much before then why not try to take him? Why were the girls targeted?' Miroku wondered, leaning on his staff in thought, the golden rings jangling in the light breeze.

"Naraku perhaps wishes to end the Higurashi line" spoke Jinenji evenly, dismounting his still skittish mare unceremoniously.

"No, I don't think so. If that is what he plans to do, then why not kill her fight now or bother to capture Sango as well? No, there must be a reason why Kikyou didn't take Jinenji like she took the others. I have a feeling he plans to use them somehow" Miroku admitted.

Inuyasha's enraged anger changed to a worried irritation when Miroku's words sank in. Standing up he practically flew in front of the stern faced monk and latched onto Miroku's front robes holding him in place, a deadly glint in his eye.

"Care to elaborate, monk" he spat.

Miroku shoved off Inuyasha, straightening his robes.

"I'm not sure, Takahashi, but I know that it's not good" he replied calmly.

##########################

"You hateful bitch! Put us down, right now!" ordered Sango loudly. Out of the two Hunters in the demon's clutches, she was the most uncomfortable with the weight of her boomerang pulling on her shoulder as she struggled (Kagome had no bow and arrows when she drove the carriage).

Kikyou did not acknowledge her prey's shouting and demands, irritating Sango further. They had been flying in the air for the last hour, but it had already felt like an eternity and their terror had died not too long ago.

"Stupid bat hag" cursed the pink and black clad Hunter. Her throat felt scratchy from both screaming her head off and shouting names at her captor, but she quieted down when she finally noticed something Kagome had not said a single word, not even a small cuss at Kikyou's treatment. Craning her neck towards Kagome, she could see how concentrated her friend was with the ground. She wanted to ask Kagome what she was thinking about, but she didn't want Kikyou hearing. So she decided to keep silent.

'There's only one place Kikyou would take us; Naraku's castle. This might be our only chance to kill Naraku and find where that cure is, before he kills me and Sango. I'll have to kill Kikyou as well, but I'll just have to think of this as the same situation as Bankotsu with Sango's help. I'm sure we can do it even without my weapons. He has to rest as one point, right? Oh I wish we had more help' Kagome thought, trying to form some kind of plan. However, she only knew what her goals were, but at the moment she had no solid idea of how to achieve it.

Averting her eyes from the ground below her, she glanced in the direction they were heading and gasped.

At the base of the east side of the mountain range was a large castle with dark grey walls that blended into the rocky wall. Spiraling towers adorned the structure, stretching high towards the black rain filled clouds. It was an awe inspiring sight of go this proportions, that could have only been the fabled lair of Naraku.

As Kagome gazed down at the legendary castle she noticed a strange shimmering light surrounding the area.

'What is that?' she wondered, 'Is that..'

"A barrier" Sango said, interrupting Kagome's thought, "So that's why no one ever entered. That bastard uses a barrier"

"But priests and priestess' can break barriers, can't they?" asked Kagome.

"Not those cast by an all powerful demon like Master Naraku" answered Kikyou. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances nervously. Naraku cast that big a barrier, by himself?

Approaching the glow of the magical obstacle, the two Hunters' cringed instinctively. Only those possessing demonic abilities could possibly pass through unharmed. However, instead of simply flying pass the barrier, Kikyou stopped, still beating her wings to more or less hover in midair.

Curious, the two dangling females observed as Kikyou lifted her clawed hand above her head and when craning their necks they gaped as a blackish purple engulfed the sharp nails. With a long dragged out slash, the claws ripped a large hole through the shimmering light.

"Welcome to Master Naraku's domain, Little Lily" Kikyou hissed proudly, looking down into Kagome's blue dilated eyes, "Soon it will be your new home"

##################################

PLEASE R&R

ANSWER TO LAST QUESTION:

I personally like Inuyasha and Ranma crossovers as well as Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers the best:)

NEW QUESTION:

What is one example of a noncompatable crossover and please explain why?


	21. Chapter 20:A Supposed Rescue Plan Formed

Hello Everyone and Anyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Sorry for the long update, but I had a busy March Break and for some strange reason I had trouble getting onto my story, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing nor will I claim this story in any way.

#############################

Chapter 20: A Supposed Rescue Plan Formed

Dumped on the cold stone ground, Kagome nearly lost her breath as she pulled herself up from the floor. Her legs, however, were weak from lack of blood flow, and her head hurt due to the fact that all the extra blood had rushed to it. Sango wasn't in any better condition as she fell back.

"Kikyou, I would have thought you'd treat our guests better, especially after their long journey" The slimily quality of the voice sent shivers up Kagome's spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I was not feeling hospital after the tragic death of Kagura" Kikyou practically spat towards the Hunters.

"Not to worry, my love. The humans responsible for my brides' deaths will face the consequences in due time. Now, you know what to do with our other little human friends, don't you?"

"Of course, I will attend to it right away" she intoned, disappearing in her haste to follow her master's orders.

"Greetings, my lovely Hunters. Welcome to my humble abode" Naraku leered from a luxurious high-backed chair in front of them.

"Humble?" scoffed Kagome, regaining the breath, "Nothing about you is humble"

Naraku smirked disgustingly and standing from his chair, he made his way over to the two women, who were both still on the ground. Grabbing the blue eyed Hunter, he hauled her up roughly and gripped her chin and back, bringing her close to himself.

"You're right, my dear. _Nothing _about me is humble" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in a glare as his ruby orbs shifted over her face, Here was the monster she hated with all her mind and heart. Touching her with his pale, skeletal hands and clawed fingertips. She felt nauseous and extremely sickened, she exact opposite than what she felt held by Inuyasha.

"You and Kikyou look almost exactly alike. How fortunate that I have both Higurashi sisters as my brides" the words slithered over her ears.

Her?

This creature's bride?

Never!

Kagome spat into Naraku's face, causing him to release her so he wiped the saliva from his cheek.

"I would rather die, pig" she yelled.

Naraku growled as his eyes glowed with an angry spark. Sango successfully having gotten up, ran in front of her friend. Holding up her boomerang to ward off the angered Naraku.

"Kagome! Stay behind him! You, bastard, will leave her alone and deal with me" Sango demanded.

A small troop of shadow imps leapt out of nowhere and circled around Kagome and Sango, making weird noises in their throats, across between growls and grunts. The little ugly beasts slowly inched closer, bodies preparing to spring on their prey. Sango lifted her weapon a little higher in a threatening gesture, but still the imps moved towards them.

"Deal with our little warrior and stick her with our newest werecreature addition" sneered Naraku.

Kagome felt her stomach knot up.

Newest werecreature?

Did he mean Inuyasha?

Had Inuyasha been captured too?

How had Naraku found out that Inuyasha had been bitten by Bankotsu?

Her questioned crazed thoughts stopped when Sango swept her boomerang in front of herself, knocking down a row of imps, but those were quickly replaced. For a few precious moments Sango was able to keep them away, but one launched itself into the air and latched its pointed teeth into Sango's wrist.

Sango yelped in pain and dropped her weapon, her cinnamon eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

"Sango!" Kagome cried punching the still attached parasites head to dislodge it. The rest of the conscious imps crowded around her, ignoring Kagome, to lift up Sango. Furious and desperate, Kagome leapt up and kicked the disgusting beasts off her friend. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into a body. She struggled like a rabbit caught in the jaws of a wolf, uselessly, as Sango was dragged off.

"Release me! Let me go right now!" she yelled fearfully.

"You aren't in control anymore, my dear. I have the power to control everything around me and you would do well to submit to my wishes. Do as I say and nothing will happen to the people you care about" Naraku said calmly, an undeniable threat underlying his supposed promise.

"I don't obey liars" she snapped.

"Well if you won't take my offer and obey me willingly" he breathed on her ear, making her shudder with contempt. She felt like her stomach was going to empty in a short moment.

"Than I'll make you submit"

Kagome was whirled around and her eyes widened when they locked with Naraku's. Red eyes burned into hers and her eyes unfocused, the deep oceanic orbs dulled and turned grey. Naraku's lips twisted into a wicked smile as the girl eased into his arms.

"Lady Kagome, will you accompany me to the Port Town Festival tonight?"

"Yes, my master" she answered, sounding far off.

"Excellent, the shadow imps will show you where to get ready"

Naraku smirked as the stiff woman followed his minions. Humans were so easy to control and to be honest it was so easy it was almost boring.

##################################

The port oriented town was not far off and the three travelers were relieved to have made such good time, although that comfort seemed grim under the circumstances. Now all they had to do was find the Order's Ship and hightail it to search for their female companions, Kagome and Sango.

"Aren't we suppose to meet someone at the entrance?" asked Inuyasha, pulling to a halt.

"I believe so," answered Miroku, pulling a crumpled letter from the inside of his sleeve, "Yes, actually it will be Renkotsu who will take custody of Jinenji"

"Renkotsu, eh? Keh when was the last time he was out of headquarters?" smirked Inuyasha knowing that the Orders' finest mechanic rarely left his workplace, preferring to run small errands and study the constantly developing science from the west.

"Is this Renkotsu important?" Jinenji wondered aloud.

"Not anymore"

The horses all reared up at once when a broken and mangled body was dumped right in front of them from overhead. Jinenji gave a cry when his steed bucked him off and ran. A cackling shriek directed the three males' attention to a harpy-like monster land onto an overhanging branch.

Before their very eyes a beautiful woman dressed in immodest robes replaced the winged creature. Her unnatural beauty, however was marred by her sickening grin that revealed long blood dripping fangs and her soulless red orbs. The two men jumped down from their horses to stand guard in front of Jinenji.

Inuyasha and Miroku tensed like angry rattlesnakes at the sight of the vampiress who had snatched their companions away and obliviously feed on their fellow Order member.

"The blood of a man is so much more filling than that of a woman" Kikyou purred, wiping away at the blood beading around her mouth.

"You bitch! Where are they!" demanded Inuyasha, violet eyes turning gold with a red twinge and his slowly lengthening nails bit into the palms of his clenched fists. In the back of his mind he took notice of this, but most of his thoughts were centered on the demon vampire.

"Where are who?" Kikyou feigned confusion before grinning again. It was just as much fun riling up a mortal as it was to scare them.

"What did you do with Lady Sango and Lady Kagome?" Miroku clarified, frowning.

"Oh, them? Well I brought my little sister, Kagome, and her friend to my master, which is where they will stay unless you agree to a trade with Lord Naraku"

Inuyasha burst out with colorful curses, surprising even Miroku, who was use to Inuyasha's outbursts. Winding down he managed to snap out a conclusion to his ranting.

"There's no way in heaven or hell that we're agreeing to anything that bastard wants" Kikyou although stunned collected herself.

"Are you sure that's your final answer? Fine, then the next time we meet Kagome and Sango can have you both as their first meal" she sneered, "What sweet irony it will be when they take the place of Tsubaki and Kagura to hunt you down"

Miroku's hands tightened around his staff and Inuyasha actually growled deeply in his chest. As much as they wanted to refuse any dealings with Naraku, other than his death, they could not, would not risk the women they cared for.

"I'll ask one more time. Are you willing to agree to a trade?" spoke Kikyou.

"Yes" spat Inuyasha.

"Very well. My lord will give you back the two Hunters, but in exchange he wants the creature and the sword, Tetsagia" 

Inuyasha placed a scratched palm on the hilt of his sword under his cloak. Naraku had mentioned in the cave that Tetsagia had been once in his possession, Inuyasha was still confused as to why the bastard would want it so much.

"If you agree, come to the Port Town Festival tonight on the edge of town with the monster and the sword"

"Tell Naraku that if he lays a hand on Kagome-"

"Or Sango" added Miroku menacing.

"He can have the Tetsagia stabbed down his throat" finished Inuyasha without pause Kikyou shifted back into her demonic form, hissing like a snake at the men's' words.

'I really hate her, the bitch' thought Inuyasha as his once again violet eyes watched the vampiress disappear.

Large hands grabbed his shoulders and Jinenji's scarred face appeared before him, a desperation and anger filled the creature's baby blue eyes.

"How dare you think to hand me over to Naraku ! You are willing to save two people as oppose to thousands? Have you understood anything I've said? With me, he can give life to those disgusting demons and in the process corrupt the rest of the world!" he exclaimed in disbelieve. Inuyasha shoved Jinenji off and was surprised as the bulky man stumbled back. Inuyasha tried not to wince at the sting in his shoulder, but he was unsuccessful, which caught the monk's eye.

"Naraku is not going to get a hold of you or my sword. I'm not stupid, I know he won't keep his side of the bargain. I just want to know where he'll be, so we can get back the girls" explained Inuyasha, 'And if I get the chance, force the bastard to give me the cure' he added, clenching his fist.

"Inuyasha. Why is there blood on your hands?" asked Miroku, suspicious.

Inuyasha brought up his hands to inspect them. His usually short, blunt nails had sharpened and grown to half an inch. Sticky warm liquid ran from ragged cuts on his palms.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Miroku questioned without pause. Inuyasha looked up at the friend's stern face and knew that there was no sense in lying. Besides his body was already changing, he could feel it with his steadily growing power and enhanced senses. He hoped Miroku wouldn't turn away from him.

"Bankotsu bit me and Kagome told me that I am infected. Pretty soon I'll be like her brother" he answered resigned.

"The saliva of a transformed werecreature infects any human or human the creature bits. Depending on the time during the lunar cycle after a human is bitten will determine how quickly the effects transgress until they have fully transformed into a complete animal hybrid. When the full moon rises the were creatures loses all his humanity until dawn. Most infected humans will often slip into animalistic fits, influenced by instincts" Jinenji recited, as if he was reading from a book, "Each werecreature is different. The human's inner beast is brought forth making the human a hybrid of one certain animal"

Inuyasha and Miroku never broke away from their staring contest.

"The full moon is tomorrow" said Miroku, expressionless.

"I know. That should give me enough time to find the cure. Or die trying"

"The chances of Naraku having such a thing is extremely low. You could even end up turning on us when we confront Naraku"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Miroku held up a hand, silencing him.

"I don't care, though. I won't walk away and turn my back on you, Inuyasha. You've been my best friend and I know you'd stay by me if the tables had been turned" finished Miroku in great seriousness. It took a moment for Inuyasha to reply.

"Thanks monk" the gratitude in his voice was only thinly covered by indifference.

"Now that we're done with that, how do you plan on rescuing our lovely Hunters?"

The stern seriousness of Miroku's face was replaced with something more light, but still determined, the Miroku, Inuyasha was more used to.

"At the moment I only have no idea and it won't be very thought out"

"Have _any_ of your _plans_ ever been well thought out?"

"Keh, true. We're going to the Port Town Festival tonight"

##############################

Sango groaned as her limbs finally managed to move, the shadow imp paralyzed poison having worn off. Propping herself onto her elbows, she looked around at the dark stone of a dungeon and shivered at the damp chill. Moving to fully sit up, she gasped when small scurrying feet scampered above her on the bars.

'Rats' she shuddered. She had had a fear of such rodents since she was small.

Pushing herself up, Sango briskly dusted off her pants and noticed immediately that her weapon was gone.

"Those pests took my Hirakotsu! When I wrap my hands around their scrawny little necks I'll choke them till they turn yellow-"

"S-sango" rasped a disbelieving voice.

"Ahhhh!" Sango shrieked, startled at the unexpected interruption.

"Sango?" repeated the voice, a little stronger.

"Who's there" the Hunter composed herself.

The voice did not sound again and Sango wondered if she imagined it or not until another sound, the rustle and jangle of chains, caught her ears. Hesitantly she moved to the sound. Someone else was in here and somehow they knew her name.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Don't come any closer" it repeated.

"Naraku made me his prisoner too. I don't know exactly what he wants to do with me, all I know is I'm stuck in here while my best friend, Kagome, is personally being held hostage by that bastard. Please know that I'm no threat to you"

"Kagome's with Naraku?" the shocked disbelief in the voice stuck a chord in Sango. With every word the voice had said a gear clicked in the Hunter's brain, until it rang painfully in her ears. How could she not have recognized it earlier?

'Because Inuyasha and Kagome had told you was dead'

"Sesshomaru?" she croaked.

#################################

PLEASE R&R

ANSWER TO LAST QUESTION:

There are quite a few crossovers that I find are extemely uncompatiable. For example: Harry Potter and Inuyasha. I'm sorry for all the writers and lovers of HP and INU crossovers, but these two are totally different and should not mix. I love the Harry Potter movies and books. I love the anime and mangas of Inuyasha, but just because I love both of them that doesn't mean that they should be put together.

NEW QUESTION:

Whatever happened to Kagome's dad? (Simple I know, but I want to know what you think)


	22. Chapter 21:Attending a Festival

Hello Anyone and Everyone reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to thank everyone who has read this fanfic so far and I especially want to thank the reviewers who have been so kind to respond.

Honestly though guys, if you do have questions please don't be hesintant to ask, ok;)

Anyway, here is the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I can't say that I own anything

######################################

Chapter 21: Attending a Festival

"Sesshomaru" repeated Sango, dumbfounded, "You're alive"

Sesshomaru sighed and relaxed against the wall he had been pressing into. She would need to know sooner or later that he was not dead, and not human for that matter. Especially with what Naraku planned to do with Sango and the other Hunters so that they would all share the werecreature curse.

"If you call this 'alive', then barely" he snorted.

"Inuyasha told us that you were dead" sobbed Sango.

"I told him to tell everyone that, so you wouldn't go looking for me"

"You told him to lie to us! Why?" demanded Sango, furiously. Her nerves were already wearing thin as it was.

Sesshomaru mumbled lowly, still hidden from Sango's sight, which puzzled the girl. Sesshomaru was never one to hide.

"Are you chained to the wall or something?"

"Yes" he answered without hesitation, "Naraku knows better than to just lock me in a cell"

"What's that suppose to mean? He chains you up, but I'm not a threat enough to be too?" she snapped.

"You should be happy that I am, Sango. Remember when Bankotsu was at the manor?"

Sango paused to think before answering an affirmative.

"He scratched me"

Cinnamon brown eyes widened in realization.

He was shackled because he was changing. Here was a threat to Naraku, a threat to himself and more importantly a threat to her.

####################################

"I am not sure I approve of this plan. Horses do not take to me at all" Jinenji nervously shifted from foot to foot as he glanced around the stable. The large animals neighed and snorted at the three strangers in the building.

"I need you to attract attention anyway for Miroku to use that Sun sutra, remember? You don't need to be a horse whisperer" said Inuyasha, trying to straighten the fine black robes he had stolen from a carriage in the stable. He already missed his red hakama, haroi and black cape. He felt wrong not wearing them. A makeshift mask covered his face that mismatched the robes. His waist length hair was braided in an attempt to disguise, which became even more unfamiliar when it starting bleached silvery white of its own accord.

"I just hope you don't attract too much attention before locating Sango and Kagome" piped up Miroku, looking up from the complicated symbols of the sutra in his hand. The sutra in question had been found in a letter of Renkotsu's pocket, which had been addressed to Miroku. After reading the explanation of the sutra in the letter Miroku had formed the idea of trying to use it on Naraku and any other minions that may be lurking around when they rampaged in.

"Yeah , you and me both. I know when I find the girls, Naraku is going to put up a fight for sure and that's when you two come in" clarified Inuyasha.

"Let's get this show on the road"

####################################

Kagome felt like she was walking in a constant haze that surrounded her, practically making her choke.

'I have to wake up! Come on Kagome, wake up!' she thought urgently, waving her hands in an attempt to clear the fog.

####################################

Naraku looked down at the woman in his arms and smirked darkly at how she mentally struggled. He could feel his mental backstage being beaten against by the mortal. She was indeed feisty and strong willed. Perhaps it would be more entertaining if she was given a little more awareness. Removing a hand from his waist, he waved it in front of her glazed eyes, which instantly cleared.

####################################

Kagome was disoriented when the grey mist she had been fighting unsuccessfully against suddenly dissipated and she could see her surrounding. It appeared as if she had awoken in the wrong place, in the arms of a monster she passionately detested.

"Naraku" she hissed, sapphire eyes narrowed.

"Miss Higurashi, I trust you are enjoying yourself? You are such a marvelous dancer, my dear"

It was then that Kagome noticed that her feet moved on their own accord and her body swayed gracefully to the slow rhythm provided by the outdoor band. Numerous, elegantly dressed couples twirled around them, faces hidden behind decorative masks. Soft glowing lanterns hung above the dancing circle, adding atmosphere and mystery.

"Where have you taken me?" she demanded, trying to halt her uncontrollable body from moving. However, it was in vain. She was at Naraku's mercy. That knowledge sickened her.

"The festival of Port Town. We are here, awaiting for Takahashi to bring me the monster and the sword his ancestor stole from me" Naraku explained as the music started to quicken.

"He's never going to give you Jinenji or anything else. He's not stupid" she said, cursing the fast tune.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. However I believe he will" Grabbing her slender hand, he twirled her and without missing a beat he pulled her close to himself.

"Especially when you're part of the deal" he whispered in her ear. A gasp past her painted lips, as her oceanic eyes widened.

She was part of some trade? Was Inuyasha foolish enough to trust that Naraku would keep up his end of whatever the agreement was?

"You realize, of course, that I'm not giving you away to that pathetic mortal. You are to be my new bride and the other Hunter will be part of my new werecreature army. I have no intention of letting either of you go" Naraku intoned.

"And I have no intention of being one of your whores, you snake" she snarled.

"When I'm through with you, you'll be just as willing as your sister was. With a single bite, I'll make all your dreams come true, Kagome"

As if to prove his point, Naraku leaned farther down, his sharp fangs scrapping her pale skin, his eyes flashing liquid red.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, as tears leaked through. There was nothing she could do when even her own body disobeyed her.

'Inuyasha' she thought mournfully, 'I hope you never see me as a bride to this beast'

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Naraku howled as he flung Kagome away from him. Flames engulfed his back from a lantern that had fallen on him from above. Several people circled Naraku in attempts to put out the fire.

.

Kagome knelt on the ground, shaking her head as the link between her and Naraku broke.

'I got to get out of here!' Kagome stood to walk through the crowd, trying not to draw attention as everyone rushed to Naraku.

'Hopefully Inuyasha is at the docks with Jinenji' she prayed, kicking off her small, fashionable slippers and hid rather childishly behind the refreshment table. A rough hand covered her mouth, muffling her yelp as she was turned around.

'Inuyasha' she smiled against his hand as he lifted the mask to reveal his face. In the back of her mind, it registered that his canine teeth were larger and his hair was white. He smiled back softly.

"Don't worry, Kagome, we're gonna get you and Sango out of here" he whispered in assurance.

A memory of the shadow imps dragging away a limp Sango crossed Kagome's mind and with it came extreme worry.

"No, Naraku has her at the castle. He was sending her to a dungeon that had another werecreature! Oh my gods, Inuyasha, she's in more danger than I am!" she cried, resting her head in her hands to stifle the sound.

Inuyasha froze. Another werecreature? He knew of only one other person, who Bankotsu had changed, besides himself.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by the loud voice of a furious Naraku.

"Where is she!" 

"Come on Kagome, don't cry, we'll get Sango back, alright" he urged, nudging her to get up.

"Inuyasha, I actually feel scared" she whispered, shuddering at the thought of what Naraku had almost done to her.

Without a second thought, not even about the danger, Inuyasha took her in his arms and stroked her raven hair. He had been scared too. Terrified, when he had found Naraku about to bite into Kagome's exposed neck. He had almost lost her to the bastard and it was thanks to one of his Chinese stars that the lantern fell, effectively stopping him. He growled at the thought of the fear she must have felt in that position.

"Naraku will never touch you again, Kagome. I promise. I'm your protector remember?"

"Ahhhhhh" drawled a voice "Here is my bride. And look at this... my good friend Takahashi. So where is my monster and sword?"

The clothed table Inuyasha and Kagome hid behind was overturned by Naraku himself. He smirked down at his prey, fangs gleaming in the moonlight and lanterns' fire. Kagome shrank further into Inuyasha's embrace when she saw the rows of people standing behind Naraku. Dozens of red eyes stared hungrily back at them. The other villagers were vampires!

"Like I'd give them to you, Naraku" scoffed Inuyasha, "I never planned to bring them, just like you weren't going to give me the two Hunters" standing up he pushed Kagome behind him.

"You did not want to honor our deal?" inquired Naraku, raising an eyebrow.

"What would you know of honor? I fulfilled my end of the bargain, just not in the way you thought I would" Inuyasha said slyly.

Naraku's smug face twisted into a frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"HEY MIROKU!" bellowed Inuyasha, shouting louder than it was humanly possible. The response to the summons was instant and unexpected by everyone excluding Inuyasha.

A large wooden wagon hitched to a team of black horses, barreled from the town and into the dense crowd of revealed vampires. Naraku bared his fans and narrowed his blood red eyes when he saw the wagon driver.

Takahashi dared to try and turn the creature against him!

The young monk Takahashi had been traveling with, stood tall with amazing balance in the back of the wagon, holding a single piece of parchment above his head.

"Seize that creature and feast on the humans!" ordered Naraku, turning to his army of new minions.

"Party's over, Kagome" She couldn't answer as she was swept up, bridal style by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You just handed Jinenji over to Naraku!" yelled Kagome as they ran into the forest.

"Don't worry, wench. He came prepared and we even have a ride home"

"Are you crazy! We can't outrun a legion of vampires!" she declared a little bumpily from the fast movement of her protector.

"Just trust me, Kagome" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"You know I do" she muttered more to herself, before yelling, "Alright fine"

Inuyasha smirked, having heard the first part. It was nice to have someone other than Totosai and Miroku have faith in him.

A bright light flashed, both scaring and nearly blinding Kagome, who was caught unawares. Thankfully, Inuyasha covered both his own eyes and Kagome's to prevent any real damage with his sleeves.

An unbearable series of high pitched screeches followed after, but immediately halted and the dark aura of the vampires vanished.

"What..was that?" wondered Kagome, awed when she looked back to the forest line, which was a limited since Inuyasha's shoulder was in her line of sight.

"Miroku" answered Inuyasha simply, with a small relieved sigh. He had been a smidge nervous that the sutra might be ineffective.

"What exactly did he do?"

"Used one hellva powerful sutra. He'll be here in a moment to take us back to your village, where can figure out how to get to Sango"

Placing Kagome down started to inspect her for any kind of injury, paying close attention to her neck. He brushed away the locks of raven hair, mindful of his sharp claws. Thank the gods, no marks. Her aura was still pure from any evil essence and Inuyasha breathed a little easier. She was still human, still clean ... unlike himself.

Back came the boulder on his chest at that thought.

Kagome shivered at the feet of Inuyasha's lengthened nails on her skin, but not in a disgusted fashion, it just trickled the slightest bit. Unlike when Naraku touched her neck she had no fear of the razor sharp claws that were capable of ripping out her throat. She did not believe that Inuyasha would ever hurt her.

Inuyasha inwardly flinched ,misinterpreting her shudder as a display of fear. His hands dropped to his sides, his white bangs shielding his eyes as he looked down.

Curious at the sudden absence of Inuyasha's gentle hand, she looked up at him and her oceanic eyes sparked with concern.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" she timidly asked, reaching up to brush away his bangs.

"No, I'm not" he muttered darkly, "In case you didn't notice, I look like a demon now" Clawed hands tugged on the white forelocks that hung on either side of an angered face, narrowly missing his human ears with sharp nails.

Kagome was still for a moment, her eyes skimming over his new features. The face of Bankotsu flashed past her eyes on the night she had discovered what he had become. It had only began for Inuyasha and Kagome could understand why he felt anguish.

"It doesn't matter, if you do or don't, Inuyasha. You're still the same rude, arrogant idiot you always were" she smiled, blushing lightly, "and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Inuyasha's self disgust and anger faded at the words that slipped past Kagome's lips as they pulled up in a small smile. She was right. He still seemed to be the same person he had always been. Maybe Kagome was right about appearances not mattering.

"Rude arrogant idiot?" he repeated questionably letting his arms drop from his forelocks, a hint of a smile ghosting his face. Kagome giggled lightly.

"Well, you are"

"Keh, whatever wench" he snorted.

"See that's what I mean" she half laughed, "But you're my rude arrogant idiot"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but his sentence was lost when Miroku and Jinenji rode up in a clearing beside their group of trees.

"Good job killing those bastards, monk. That's one thing scratched off your list" congratulated Inuyasha, indicating Naraku's elimination, although his greeting wasn't as sincere if the two men had not interrupted.

"I wish it were that simple, Inuyasha. Naraku somehow escaped. I did not feel his aura vanish like the others. He's still out there" Miroku said, gravely. He looked over at Kagome and nodded in greeting, but he couldn't see the woman that he was so eager to hold.

"Where is my lady Sango?" he asked.

"In Naraku's castle" answered Inuyasha. Miroku's eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"Then we will get her back" Miroku stated determinately.

"How do you plan to do that? With Naraku still at large and searching for our hides, the adds are very much against us" pointed out Jinenji who had climbed off the wagon the moment it had stopped.

"I know where the castle is" said Kagome softly, catching all three of the men's attention, "there is a demonic barrier surrounding it"

"I have knowledge about such things, being a monk, but I will need a little more information seeing as how it's been so long"

"The library at the manor has several scrolls on barriers, will that help?" asked Kagome.

"Indeed it will lady Kagome" he replied.

"Come on, get moving. I want to finish this sometime soon"

####################################

Please R&R my lovely readers:)

MY ANSWER:

NEW QUESTION:


	23. Chapter 22:Finding a Vampire Lord's Lair

Hello everybody and anybody reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

It's thanks to the reviewers and readers that my make my fanfics so worthwhile to write. If it weren't for you guys, it would be depressing to update. I am sorry if the update took a while, but things tend to get a little hectic.

Anyway please enjoy the new chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: If I had the moneyI would buy the rights to own the Inuyasha show, but sadly I don't. *poutpout*

#####################################

Chapter 22: Finding a Vampire Lord's Lair

Naraku hadn't felt so weakened in decades. Whatever powers that monk possessed, they were indeed something to be reckoned with. It had taken a lot of his own power to escape

before the pure, holy light burned him to ashes.

Fortunately for him, his remaining bride, Kikyou, had aided him to the castle. Now all he needed was sleep and dawn was fastly approaching.

Tomorrow night he would exact revenge, starting with the two Hunters in his dungeon.

############################

"You're a werecreature now as well?" Sango whispered in horror.

Sesshomaru winced in shame at the question. Yes he was or at least he was in the process. Along with the extension of eye teeth and nails, the silver hair and amber eyes, he now strange tattooed slashes wrapping around his wrists and a new fluffy appendage that was so long it possibly the length of his entire body.

The rising sun that had already begun rising, peeked through a minuscule window, high on the stone wall. Surprisingly, that small beam of light revealed more of the stony room, even the wall that Sesshomaru was shackled to.

"I'm sorry" apologized Sango, although she knew that it wouldn't matter. A simple sorry wasn't going to do anything. A thought came to her, suddenly.

"Is this why you left the manor without telling anyone?" she asked.

"Yes", sighed Sesshomaru as he leaned against the wall behind him. His eyes drifted closed, before reopening, "When you told me about some werecreature cure that Naraku had that I decided to go search for it. I was determined to secure it before people found out my secret" and with that Sesshomaru told Sango the whole story and how he had ended up in the dungeon. Also he told what Naraku had planned.

Sango's stomach churned sickeningly when Sesshomaru described what Naraku wanted what to do with Kagome and all the other Hunters.

"I believe Naraku put you in here, so that I would attack you like Bankotsu did" Sango's eyes snapped up to Sesshomaru's and it was hard not to be a little frightened. Would her childhood friend do that? No, Sesshomaru wouldn't as long as he had a grip on his sanity, but should he lose it...

"The problem is that I can't guarantee that I won't. The full moon is tonight and I will lose my human mentality" he said honestly and with disgusted venom.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Sango, I can already feel it"

Said Hunter was speechless, eyes wide and staring.

'Now what do I do?'

###############################

"Is the monk still in there?"Inuyasha asked Jinenji as he and Kagome walked back from the kitchen, both carrying two bowls of miso soup. Jinenji had been posted outside the library doors, so to ward off anyone, who may interrupt Miroku's studies. The strongly shaped face of Jinenji lit up as he accepted the bowl of warm soup from Kagome.

"Yes, he is. I have not heard anything inside except the shuffling of paper"

"Than he better have something to go by" Inuyasha gave a bowl to Kagome and still holding his, he wasn't going to put it down, burst into the library. Miroku glanced up to see his impulsive friend enter along with a protesting woman and shocked giant.

"Hello. Inuyasha was that a necessary entrance?" inquired Miroku, raising a speculating brow. He noticed how antsy Inuyasha appeared.

"Find out anything?" demanded Inuyasha, strutting up to Miroku's side.

"Of course and all of it has been extremely interesting. I am impressed with the numerous resources of your family's library" Miroku said, complimenting Kagome, annoying his friend further.

"Just get on with it, you Letcher"

"A demon barrier is created from an extension of sheer demonic energy that will repel and possibly destroy anyone who touch it. Only certain demons may pass through if the creator so chooses"

"Like his minions" clarified who was listening intently.

"Exactly. They can pass through with both Sango and me. She did something with her claws to make a hole through it" interrupted Kagome, placing Miroku's bowl next to him after nudging Inuyasha away.

"Yes, because the barrier was countered with another demonic energy, making a temporary entrance. So the only way into Naraku's castle is for a demon to break the barrier" Miroku explained, looking into the soupy substance in front of him.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid (AN: that's debatable). He caught the general under laying message behind Miroku's words. They would need a demon for this task and last he checked he was the only demon who wasn't under Naraku's control.

"What would I have to do?" he questioned forcefully, putting down his own bowl to cross his arms, trying to look unaffected. Three pairs of eyes glanced up to the cursed man. Curious huge baby blue, concerned soulful sapphire and calculating dark brown.

"From what I understand about demons, they are able to focus their energy through outlets such as claws, mouths, eyes, the palms of their hands and even weapons, creating different power blasts. The power determines whether a demon is high class or low level" recited Miroku, sipping his miso soup.

"Keh, sounds good. Alright I can do that, easy" he scoffed.

"Then we should prepare to leave as soon as we can. Jinenji will you accompany us or maybe you should stay behind and out of danger?" Miroku turned to address the gentle giant. Said creature paused in consideration.

"It would be better if Naraku not know where I am. He will not attack here when you three appear before him and he believes me sent away"

"Alright, it's your decision, my friend. Inuyasha, Lady Kagome are you ready to set out?" Miroku took the position of leader well enough.

"I always am" Inuyasha responded, slurping down his miso soup, "And I will be in a moment"

#####################################

Judging by the position of the afternoon sun, the day was three fourths done and that weighed heavily down upon the three companies who travelled to the mountains. Would they be able to make it there in time before Naraku either regained his strength or Kikyou set after them. Their trek was silent as each individual had their own thoughts to digest.

Miroku quietly prayed to Buddha that Inuyasha could break the barrier and that they could save Sango. He knew that she could hold her own in a fight, but no chances are good chances when there is a kidnapping involved. It was surprising how not a single perverse thought had crossed his mind since she was taken. Instead his head had been filled with rescue plans. Destroying the barrier would be the first in their assault.

Inuyasha and Kagome too thought about Sango, but most of their thoughts wondered about what and where the cure would be and how to take down Naraku. Tonight would be their last stand. They would neither live victorious or fail.

Inuyasha felt antsy and restless even when walking beside the horses that Kagome and Miroku chose to ride. His body itched to run as fast as it could, but he was not about to succumb to something that was possibly a part of his body's transformation.

'When in the seven hells are going to get there?" he wondered grumpily wincing a little when his now bare foot stepped awkwardly on a stone (AN: He had been wearing boots, up until now).

"Damn it" he cursed, wishing that he could have worn his boots, that were now in one of the saddle bags on Kagome's ride. A little over an hour ago the nails on his toes had sharpened and extended like the claws on his hands, which made it impossible for Inuyasha to wear the European footwear and he refused to wear the extra zori sandals Miroku had.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" inquired Kagome, pulling her horse up beside him. Miroku was now leading the way.

"Keh just a bloody rock" he scoffed, walking once again. Kagome slipped down from her mount and grabbed the reigns, leading the mare behind her. Inuyasha looked beside him to see the raven haired Hunter walking alongside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked which prompted Kagome to give him a sidelong glance.

"I'm walking"

"No shit. I meant, what are you doing off your horse" he elaborated. There was half a moment of silence in which the young woman did not answer.

"I want to make sure you're alright" she replied.

"I told you that it was just a rock. All I did was stub my toe" huffed Inuyasha. Dear Gods, why was this woman so bend on concerning herself for the tiniest problems. He was fine. It was only a single second of pain anyway. Yet, she was acting as if he had been wounded and needed someone to hold his hand like a child.

"It must be scary" the Higurashi heir threw out, her voice low and thoughtful. Before a sound could leave Inuyasha's open mouth, Kagome continued.

"I'd be scared to go through it alone. We need our friends and loved ones there to help us through our trails. When fighting alone there is failure, but when fighting together there is victory"

Inuyasha looked down at his clawed feet as they moved forward in measured steps. Kagome's words touched him and there was power in her words. There was a message underlying her tone and Inuyasha believed that she was telling him that she was afraid of facing Naraku.

"Keh, I won't let you fight Naraku by yourself"

Kagome dropped the reigns and moved in front of Inuyasha, barring his way. Sapphire eyes burned into Inuyasha's dark amber orbs.

"No, I'm not talking about Naraku, Inuyasha. I'm talking about what's happening to you. It kills me that my father and brother went through the same thing and I won't let you go through this alone" she whispered fiercely, "I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you to the curse and I don't want you to push me away either"

Inuyasha felt guilt wash over him at her confession, especially after having snapped at her. Kagome sighed and in a single motion, hefted herself on her mare and pressed her horse to catch up to Miroku. Inuyasha stared after her and knew that he had hurt her badly. He really needed to think before he spoke.

#################### 2 hours later #################

"It's up ahead, we're very close" Kagome shuddered when she looked around, remembering how small the forest seemed when Kikyou had flown overhead with Sango and herself.

"I know, I can feel the demonic energy of the barrier" replied the monk, "Hopefully, everything will go smoothly although we will be cutting it close"

"Hey Miroku"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you think Naraku's regained his strength yet?" 

"Hard to say. Naraku isn't like other vampires"

"Can't you tell by his aura?"

"The barrier's energy is overlapping Naraku's aura. But once you destroy the barrier, I'll be able to tell you"

"There it is!" Kagome pointed to a large structure of stone jutting out from the side of the mountain, a grayish shimmering surrounding the fortress. Indeed it was impressive to say the least. It was a castle that could rival ones from the west with a dark gloom hanging like a shroud.

"So that's the barrier?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes, it completely covers this side of the mountain range and no human or animal can touch it" Kagome's eyes scanned the area and she could see the green grass become brown and dead as it touched the dark energy.

"Then this has got to go" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword which wasn't as impressive as it must have been when it was forged.

"Remember Inuyasha, focus your energy and swing" called Miroku finding a large log and crouching behind it. Kagome noticing Miroku's position kneeled beside the monk.

"What are you doing Miroku?" she wondered.

"There's no telling what exactly will happen when Inuyasha unleashes some of his power. I do have a sense of self preservation, you realize" he pointed out.

'I suppose that Miroku does have some common sense' thought Kagome, moving to crouch behind the barricade as well.

To be honest, Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Miroku 's instruction seemed to vague. How the hell could he focus his energy, let alone directing it into an object?

'Damn monk. Making me look like an idiot' he cursed silently, 'But then again, this is something I have to do alone. Come on Takahashi, this is just like Totosai's training, having to find my determination' Inuyasha imagined slaying Naraku and focused on the feel of victory in defeating the evil demon.

A dull throb emitted from the sword's hilt. A small pulse shook Inuyasha's hand. Curiously

Inuyasha looked down at the blade. He could feel power.

Miroku stiffened and his forehead crinkled slightly as he felt a more powerful demonic aura building.

"He's triggering something. He can do this. It is possible" whispered the monk to his Hunter companion.

"I know he can do it" she smiled proudly.

Smirking, Inuyasha raised the sword above his head and with a battle cry brought down the Tetsagia with a powerful swing.

"TETSAGIA!"

########################################

Sorry about the question thing last week, I had to hurry and post cause I kept getting kicked off the computer.

NEW QUESTION:

How is it that everytime Inuyasha's robes are reduced to tatters that they magically repair within the next scene? How do you think this happens?


	24. Chapter 23: Storming the Castle

Hello everybody and anybody reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

I want to apologize for the insanely long update and I didn't have the time or energy to type it. Things have been a little crazy. However, that is not an excuse.

Please enjoy the newest installment of this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

######################################

Chapter 23: Storming the Castle

"TETSAGIA!"

There was massive explosion of light and surge of energy. Miroku and Kagome, both covered their eyes and sank lower to the ground. Kagome was the first to emerge from behind the boulder after a silence descended in the area.

Nothing had changed and the barrier still stood, the shimmering grey energy swirled in the air. The only thing missing was a certain white haired assassin.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" called Kagome, placing her hands beside her mouth, so her voice would carry, "Inuyasha?"

'Where is he? What happened?' she wondered, scanning the ground for clues.

"Alright, quit yapping woman" Kagome saw Inuyasha lightly stagger from the line of trees, frustration practically oozing from his scowling expression.

"What happened, Inuyasha? Did you hurt yourself?" questioned Kagome, rushing in to stand in front of the red robed man.

"It didn't work" he scoffed, "Damn thing send me flying fucking backwards. Now where's that monk, Kagome? I'm going to show him how great his plan worked"

Miroku stepped from his hiding place and walked up to his partner as casually as anyone would please.

"You need to try again"

"What! Are you crazy? If it didn't work once, what makes you think that it'll work this time?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not everyone succeeds the first time, Inuyasha. There was power, it just was not channeled properly. Trust me, it will work if you try again, just focus more"

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome, "Miroku is right you know. Please, don't give up"

Without even looking at Kagome or the monk, Inuyasha pulled past them to pick up the fallen Tetsagia. When he had been thrown back, the blade had dropped from his hand.

"Kehh, I'll do it only if you two quit nagging me"

Inuyasha waited for the two humans to duck down behind the boulder before once again facing the demonic barrier. He glared at the obstacle that separated him from the vampire bastard, who was currently responsible for all of his misfortunes.

'He doesn't deserve to live. I'm not going to allow him to continue to make everyone suffer' he thought, 'especially not Kagome'

An image of her soulful blue eyes appeared in his mind's eye and in them was the reflection of her world, her hopes and her dreams. He would not allow that glow to fade. He would protect her by destroying her biggest threat, Naraku.

A stronger pulse than before, surged down Inuyasha's arm. It felt like a heart brat that originated from the Tetsagia.

_Unleash my true power_

'Tetsagia?'

_Only those with the need to protect others can wild me. Lend me your demonic energy and my true power will be realized_

Inuyasha clenched his fist around the hilt tightly and focused on the blade.

A yellow glow emitted from the steel and shone brightly before fading. Gold eyes widened as he gazed down at the weapon that had been handed down to him by his father. The thin and slightly battered sword was completely transformed. The hilt was a sturdy bone with a tuft of wild hair. The blade itself was magnificent, a wide curved structure that was wicked sharp.

'It looks like... like a fang' he observed in awe.

"What did he just do" inquired Kagome.

"To be honest, Lady Kagome. I have never seen anything like this" Miroku replied surprised.

'Alright, Tetsagia. Don't fail me'

Inuyasha took up a striking stance and cutting downwards shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"WINDSCAR!"

Kagome watched in stunned silence as the saw three surges of light cut through the shimmering of the barrier, leaving three gangs in their wake. The yellow demonic energy looked like it ate away at the dark magic.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and exclaimed unbelievably as she ran, to stand next to Inuyasha.

"It's gone! I knew you could do it, Inuyasha!" with not a moment of hesitation Kagome threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's face inflamed.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, we don't have any time to waste if we want to defeat Naraku and find that cure before you go any further along" Miroku addressed the last part of the statement to Inuyasha, gesturing to something over his head.

Thinking that it was Kikyou flying above him, Inuyasha snapped up his head to look to the red and orange colored skies. There was nothing there, but a sinking sun and drafting clouds.

"Oh dear gods" Kagome breathed out.

"What? There ain't nothing up there"

Kagome reached up, fingers outstretched to lightly grasp a strange triangle on the crown of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha felt an odd sensation that could only be described as a spasmatic twitch.

'What in the seven hells' he wondered with mounting horror.

"They're like dog ears" explained the raven haired Hunter, as if reading his mind. A cold stone settled in the pit of Inuyasha's belly, as he registered what Miroku had said.

Time was running out.

###############################

Night was quickly coming and Sesshomaru was all too aware of every passing second that ticked by. Was this what it was like for Bankotsu? He briefly glanced at Sango who was pacing nervously. She had never been one to stay still for very long. Tonight was the full moon and Sesshomaru already knew that Naraku was already planning to use him in his state of insanity. Neither companion spoke as they both contemplated what would happen when the sun completely set.

Sango watched anxiously as the last ray of light faded from the crack of their cell. She was no foot to deny the fear she felt. As a regular human, Sesshomaru was an equal to her in battle, but as a werecreature, now he was much more stronger and faster.

The latch of the cell door clicked ominously as it creaked open Naraku strode inside, the black robes billowing as he approached the tense female Hunter.

"Have you rested well my dear?" he inquired sounding cautious.

"Where is Kagome?" demanded Sango, furiously.

"That is of very little importance at the present time, Sango. If I were you I would worry more for myself and your friend, here"

"Where.. is... Kagome?" she ground out annoyed.

"A one track mind, I see. Well the lovely Miss Higurashi is a lot safer than you are" said Naraku as he continued to dance around the subject.

"It is a full moon, outside Sesshomaru" the Vampire stated, turning to address his other prisoner "Can you feel it? That is the buildup of demonic power is when the full moon rises, which makes tonight the perfect time to admit the two of you into my service"

"We will never serve you, you filthy scum!" Sango exclaimed. A growl of agreement came from Sesshomaru.

"I don't think you have a choice" Naraku sneered and with a flick of his wrist, two shadow imps practically materialized out of the air behind him.

'Damn pests' Sango mentally cursed.

#############################

Kikyou walked through the halls of her master's castle in her human form, searching for the strongest servant of Naraku, Kanna the demon of the void. The child like demon was one of Naraku's favorites, but rarely did he use her powers other than monitoring the efforts his minions. However, he would need her other magical abilities tonight for the enslavement ritual of his newest werecreature.

Kanna was able to steal half (she needs limits) of a person's soul and absorb it into the small mirror that she always carried. With half the soul in Master Naraku's possession, he was able to exercise control over the person's body.

"Where is that demon? How is it that whenever I am sent to fetch her, she cannot be found" Kikyou wondered aloud.

"Our master has need of me, my lady?" inquired a monotone voice. Kikyou glanced over her shoulder to see the white child she had been searching for. To describe Kanna one would only have to look at a white, unmarked piece of parchment.

"Yes, my lord is ready to begin the ritual" Kikyou confirmed. Kanna nodded slowly and with a bow, left to see Naraku.

############################

Sango stared at the sight lid before her. The poison was still active and of course had once again rendered her body, immobile. Sesshomaru had been thrown simply into the middle of a room, on a strange red painted symbol. The rustle paint, however was dried blood forming a large encircled pentagram. A dark magic formation.

"Jaken!" she heard Naraku call. A small bald toad man tripped stupidly as he bowed down to his lord.

"Yes, oh tremendous one?"

"Go prepare the machine in the laboratory" he ordered.

"I will see to it, my lord" he answered, "Imps! Come with me"

"No, they will stay here. I have need of them"

Jaken, looking suddenly dejected, walked off to fulfill his master's wishes.

##########################

Cutting into the castle was surprising easy without the barrier, but the three rescuers still remained on edge and their weapons ready. Kagome gripped her bow and feather fletched arrow tautly, ready to be released in a split second.

"This isn't good, Inuyasha. We haven't seen anything not even one of those imps" pointed out Miroku.

"Naraku's too cocky, he doesn't think anyone can go against him" scoffed Inuyasha.

"Shhhhh, something's coming" Kagome hushed. Her sapphire eyes were trained on the corner of the hallway, having detected movement.

##########################

*Zing*

A startled yelp squeaked from a disgusting looking demon, now pinned to a wall by a long arrow through the fabric of his shoulder. Jaken stilled as a sharp point lay against the skin of his neck, his two headed staff clanking to the floor.

"I suggest that if you want to live, you won't make a sound unless we tell you to. Got it?" harshly whispered a white haired man, baring his fangs threateningly.

The toad man nodded.

"Good. Where is Naraku?"

Jaken bit his lip nervously, contemplating what his silence would bring. The blade pressed tighter, making Jaken forget about his thoughts to keep quiet.

"The west wing tower!"

"What condition, is he in right now?"

"There is nothing wrong with my lord"

"Damn" cursed the strange human, "He must have recovered"

Jaken's mud colored eyes widened as he realized exactly who, or more specifically what was threatening him.

"How ironic is it that so many werecreature fledglings are coming to my master so willingly. You're just in time, beast. The enslavement ritual is soon to commence" Jaken sneered, "You can join the other one"

##################################

Inuyasha's blood boiled at the imp's comment. He was more intent on trying not to kill the little bastard so that they could wrestle all the information they could from him.

"Is there a cure?" he asked, grinding his teeth and pressing his dagger so close to the imp's skin that it was all, but piercing the flesh and vein.

"C-cure?"

"For the werecreature curse" Inuyasha clarified.

"Ye-es" the toad stuttered.

"Where is it?"

"The top of the north tower, but you won't make it in time to save yourself or the other one. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, you'll be nothing but a savage beast and you'll never be able to change back" Jaken rushed out in an almost frantic huff.

"Then you're going to lead me to it" interrupted a female voice.

'Kagome?'

"The quickest way to resolve this, is if we split up. The imp can take me to the cure. You two should go save Sango and we can defeat Naraku when I find you again" she explained, determination flashing in her sapphire orbs.

Inuyasha was practically torn between going through with Kagome's strategy and keeping her beside him. However, as much as he wanted to keep her safe, how would he be able to protect her, if he became a threat himself?

"I support Lady Kagome's plan fully, Inuyasha. It's our best plan of action" Miroku said, nodding, his hands gripped tightly on his staff. He was eager to liberate Sango, before anything happened to her. Looking at his friend, Inuyasha could understand the monk's anticipation at finding the woman he cared so much for.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly and narrowed his golden eyes at the toad man he kept captive.

"I guess you're still of use to us, imp. You should be thankful that this Hunter found a reason to keep you alive a little longer. Take her to where the cure is and remember that if you take her anywhere also, but where you're suppose to, you'll be better off dead" Inuyasha threatened, "Now I want you to tell the monk there how to get to where Naraku is"

The assassin backed away so that Miroku could interrogate him. Inuyasha led Kagome a little off and turned to face her, gold eyes locking with sapphire.

"You know what you're doing right?" he asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha" Kagome said, softly smiling, "I have managed to stay alive before I met you, haven't I? You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, trust me" Inuyasha recognized the same words he had used with her not too long ago.

"Fine, but you better come back in one piece"

"I'll keep that in mind" she chuckled lightly.

"If things don't work out, I want you to get out of here Kagome"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" she wondered aloud with a sarcastic tilt in her voice.

Instead of giving her a vocal answer, Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, his arms wrapping around her comfortably. Kagome was pleasantly surprised by the action of the silent declaration and pressed her own lips against his happily. It almost seemed as if the creepy castle around them vanished and it was only the two of them together in a calm and peaceful clearing, away from the troubles of the world.

However, they were not in that wonderful field and there were many troubles still haunting their steps.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away, a proud gleam in his amber eyes that he had finally gotten something so big off his chest, even though the weight from everything else was still there.

"I'm not good with words. I'm a man of action. I just hope you understand what I told you" he whispered to her, for her ears alone.

"I think I get the drift. I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome practically breathed out.

Pulling apart, the couple walked back to Miroku as he waited rather patiently with a frightened Jaken and a knowing smirk.

"Remember imp, that as a Hunter, she can easily kill if you do something stupid" Inuyasha threatened as Miroku and himself began making their way to the west sing.

"Come on, let's go and no funny business" Kagome ordered, directing a notched arrow at Jaken's back.

################################

Please R&R. I like to hear your thoughts:)

ANSWER:

My answer is a little smart ass, but I will say that it's because it's an anime:)

JK

The robes are most likely charged with demonic energy from being exposed to all the left over attacks and powers.

NEW QUESTION: 

What would be your weapon of choose if you where sent on an epic quest?


	25. Chapter 24: Sisters

Hello everybody and anybody reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Holy Crap I have over a hundred reviews. I am still excited and so proud. Thanks to everyone reviewing and reading, this was possible.

Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: No money, I own nothing

#########################################

Chapter 24: Sisters

'How could she have possibly made it into the castle?' Kikyou wondered as she kept to the shadows watching the female intruder following the toad servant, keeping him at arrow point. From what Naraku had told her, when he returned weakened drastically, the girl had escaped with Takahashi. It must mean that she had not come alone, so where the other mortals?

That question, however, was not as important as her interest to see why her younger sister was traveling to the north wing without her companions. What was that girl up to? Kikyou could hear the blood pumping through the Hunter's body and could smell the enticing scent of the warm liquid. She had not fed in a long time and she was hungry, almost ravenous.

However, the vampiress knew that Naraku wanted her little sister as one of his newest brides, he would be pleased with her when she brought Kagome to him. So that meant the human was off limits. Such a shame, but she could not risk her master's wrath.

#################################

"You pathetic mortals will never defeat, my lord. You might as well give up and save yourselves the trouble" Jaken mumbled darkly, although loud enough that Kagome could hear him.

"Why do you allow yourself to grovel at that monster's feet?" she asked annoyed. Jaken sputtered at the question and did not answer as he was forced to continue walking. Kagome almost sighed in relief at the silence had fallen into. He was extremely irritating and she wondered how Naraku could possibly put up with such a nuisance. That vampire truly was devoid of regular emotions in her opinion.

With the somewhat blessed silence Kagome was able to organize her thoughts. Of course, that wonderfully unexpected kiss she shared with Inuyasha moments before was at the forefront of her mind which she had to regrettably shift to the lack of her mind. She had many more important things to think about at the present moment; Sango's rescue, curing Inuyasha, and killing Naraku. Not to mention the various other questions she had no answer to...

What would happen to Jinenji?

Would Naraku's minions die along with him?

What would happen if she didn't cure Inuyasha?

Who was the 'other' werecreature fledgling that Naraku had captive?

Was Sango bitten?

Could the cure affect more than one person if Sango was?

A worn sigh slipped past her lips, but her arrow did not waver from Jaken's back.

"We are now in the north wing, human wench, the towers and far ahead" snapped Jaken angrily. A small smile lifted the corner of Kagome's mouth. She remembered how Inuyasha had first addressed her. She shook the thoughts of the cursed man from her head. She didn't need distractions.

The walk up the winding stairway of the tower was long and never seemed to come to an end. Kagome was glad the torches it, that hugged the wall, were lit. She would have been very nervous to follow a shifty imp up a dark staircase. Finally the staircase reached an iron door that opened into a wide, drafty room. It was cold and Kagome's fingertips felt icy.

"Where is the cure?" she asked, eyes scanning the room. Before Jaken could answer, Kagome's eye caught a glimmer of a pale, purplish light knowing that the toad man would run at the first chance she wasn't paying attention, Kagome wacked the imp with her bow, knocking him into conscious.

Cautious footsteps echoed softly as the Hunter approached the pillowed pedestal on the far side of the stony room. Sapphire eyes fixated on the tiny object, it was a pale lavender pearl. Was this the werecreature cure? She had been expecting a potion or a liquid of some kind. How could this cure Inuyasha's curse?

_'A wish_' A thought popped into her head, '_We must hurry, not much time is left'_

"Back so soon, Little Lily?"

Kagome whirled around, her bow notched with an arrow that sprung from her hand, embedded itself on the closed wooden door of the tower. A gleeful giggle sounded from above her. Craning her neck, Kagome could make out the last of Naraku's undead bride, Kikyou, hanging from the ceiling by her feet, looking for all of the world like she was standing upright on the floor.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" Kikyou observed, her blood red eyes amused.

"Or just very quick to react" Kagome retorted, unable to shoot up at the vampires, the arrow shot wouldn't be powerful or accurate.

"I find it interesting that you have come up here instead of going after Naraku. Tell me, my dear, why you want to attain that jewel?" Kikyou inquired.

"That's none of your business, bitch!" snapped Kagome.

"That's no way to talk to your older sister, lily" the demon taunted dropping down, gracefully landing on her sandaled feet. When an unexpected swipe of Kikyou's hand, she knocked the readied bow and arrow from the female Hunter's grip. Kagome backed up and without missing a pause, grabbed a small dagger from her belt.

"Why are you hostile all the time?"

"You're asking too many questions and most of them you already know the answer to" Kagome pointed out, dagger held up to ward off the vampire. The designs etched deep into the metal helped to purify the evil souls of wicked creatures. It was not extremely powerful, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you hate me so much?" it was not sorrow or anger in Kikyou's voice, just simple curiosity. Kagome was thrown off by the question, having been so random.

For a moment the demonic creature's appearance morphed into a more human form in her mind's eye. Before Kagome stood her loving elder sister, Kikyou Higurashi, as she was when she was alive. Pin straight hair turned wavy and bouncy, bloodless porcelain skin became rosy and tanned. Like an emotional wave, intelligent navy blue washed away the hungry ruby of her eyes. This was the same person who had been not only like an older sister, but a second mother. The same person who had taught her how to use a bow when she was very little. The same person she had admired and looked up to.

No, she didn't hate Kikyou. What she hated was the monster who Kikyou had been forced to become. This demon was just an imitation, a familiar mask hiding an ugly face. The real Kikyou, her sister had died on the day she was taken and turned.

"Yes, I do" Kagome answered, she had no love for this monster.

"There was a time you didn't though" Kikyou pointed out, "There was a time when we were happy together"

"That was before Naraku took you and Kagura away, before you became a vampire" Kagome said slowly.

"I still am Kikyou, Little Lily. I still have my memories. I'm only different now in the sense that I have more power" Kagome shook her head. The more Kikyou continued to talk, the heavier her limbs began to feel.

"Do you remember the time it was papa left to Port town and mama was organizing a village festival in honor of papa's birthday?" Kikyou smiled, careful to hide her fangs from the entranced human's vision. Kagome's stance was relaxing as the vampire's voice filled with honey and sweetness. A distant memory surfaced, one Kagome had not visited in a long time.

"None of the kitchen servants noticed that in the all the fray a small portion of the appetizers and desserts went missing. Bankotsu was always quick with his hands"

"Yes, he was... I don't think he ever got caught" Kagome intoned, sounding like she was in a daze.

"No, the kitchen staff liked him too much, even when he was a child all he had to do was pout and they would dote on him"

"Especially Jakotsu"

Kikyou laughed deviously, but to Kagome is sounded like a light hearted chuckle. The human was under her spell and in a few moments she would fall into a deep slepp until Naraku would come and collect her.

Kagome smiled lagetherically. Just like when she was little, her sister's voice was able to sooth and calm her.

'I'm so tired' the Hunter thought.

_Kagome you must stand awake, don't fall in her trap_

'That voice I heard it before, but where?'

_I am Mididori. I am the spirit of the jewel you have been seeking. You must stay awake, if you don't Naraku will win and engulf the world with his darkness. You are so close to freezing us all of Naraku's evil just hold on a little longer _

##############################

Kikyou twisted smile widened at the human's weakness. To think that there was a time when she was one as well. Pathetic, mortals were fodder for the more superior beings and if anything they should count themselves lucky if they were to simply became servants.

A dull humming caught the vampiress' attention, drawing her focus away from the sluggish Hunter. The spherical jewel had begun to glow with a soft pink light, slowly dissipating the purple fog inside.

'What is this?' she wondered.

Glancing quickly over to her prey, Kikyou approached the jewel cautiously. The light memorized her. Standing directly over the object, Kikyou peered deeper and stood frozen, as if held by a powerful enchantment. Thoughts, memories, emotions that she had believed long ago forgotten and buried poured into her as if a giant water pitcher had been dumped unexpectedly over her.

_"Good night little Blossom. Sweet dreams" Hitomi smiled, kissing a tiny Kikyou._

_"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that Kikyou!" exclaimed a Kagura as a young Sesshomaru laughed._

_"Can you teach me, big sister!" begged Kagome with puppy dog eyes, "I want to be as good as you"_

_"Better watch out, Kikyou. I'll be taller than you one day" Bankotsu taunted teasingly._

_"I hate Naraku!" Kikyou screamed furiously._

_"I'm sorry little Blossom, but it was bandits who killed your mother" her father Souta, stated mournfully._

_"I swear to protect you" vowed Kikyou as she kissed her little sister's forehead._

"Ahhhhhhhh" Kikyou screeched, reeling back as if she had burned beyond belief.

'What magic is this? I can feel all those hateful emotions! It's because of her, it's because of that disgusting Hunter! I'll kill her!'

#####################################

Kagome's eyes wretched open at the pain filled shrieks of the vampire bride, the sluggish feeling that had settled on her limbs vanished.

'What's happening?"

_There is still a small part of Kikyou that is humane, deep inside her. I was able to surface it. She will be weakened a great deal. Now is the time to finish her and put her to eternal rest._

'With pleasure'

It was time to free Kikyou's soul.

##################################

The vampire spun around, her ruby eyes set ablaze to face the Hunter. For a moment their eyes locked, fiery-red and watery blue clashing dangerously. Hissing like a serpent, Kikyou to lunge, nails clawing forward.

Instead of waiting for Kikyou to come to her, Kagome ran up to meet her halfway, blade outstretched.

Kikyou narrowly dodged the weapon that would have impaled her stomach. Bat wings sprouted from her shoulder blades as she took flight. Kagome's eyes followed the vampiress around the ceiling as Kikyou looked for an opening in her prey's stance.

A groan came from the entrance way of the tower as Jaken sat up to rub his head. The load man stared surprised at the fight happening right in front of his eyes. He watched as Mistress Kikyou dove down at the hunt like a hawk upon a mouse. Due to the rough treatment he had received from the despicable human, Jaken was greatly pleased to witness how she was thrown repeatedly against the walls.

'Wait! What am I doing, Master Naraku needs to be informed at once that the castle is being invaded! I must go to him!'

Faster than anyone would have thought possible, the toad servant shot down the long staircase in the blink of an eye.

###################################

Kagome gasped painfully as she once again struggled to stand up. Kikyou was relentless and totally enraged, which together is not a good combination. To be honest she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"I don't care if he wants to turn you! I'll finish you myself!" Kikyou declared, swiping Kagome savagely with her claws. Tears of pain welled up and threatened to spill from sapphire orbs.

How could she make it through this if she couldn't even stand up?

_Kagome if you can get to the jewel I can help you_

'I just have to get the jewel, but how can I if I can't move?'

Kagome didn't even have enough time to come up a possible idea when she was once again thrown across the room by the violently angry Kikyou. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as she smacked into something hard, causing it to tobble down behind her. Shifting to see behind her, Kagome saw that it was the jewel's pedestal that had fell, the pink jewel itself close to her bruised fingers.

########################################

Please R&R

ANSWER:

I like alot of weapons, but I think it would be cool to use dual axes.

NEW QUESTION:

If you wereto meet Rumiko Takahashi in person what would be your first question or what would you say upon meeting her?


	26. Chapter 25: Confrontations

Hello everybody and anybody reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

My story is slowly coming to an end and I have to saw that I can't wait to publish the rest of this story. I know how frustrating it isto wait for the author, but please bare with me. I have alot going on at the moment and with school closing for the summer, I will have trouble getting on the internet.

However, since I have had such loyal and awesome reviewers I will not hesitate to walk two hours to reach my friend's house to publish the rest of the chapters.

Please enjoy this newest addition to the INUYASHA TAKAHASHI fanfiction

Dislaimer: I own nothing at all.

#######################################

Chapter 25: Confrontations

Miroku and Inuyasha cautiously walked through the halls of the ominous castle, shoulders and hands tensed on their chosen weapons. The steady build up of energy was growing more potent and the two Order members dreaded to see what it was Naraku was doing. Still the two mortals had not seen another guard or obstacle in their way, which did nothing to calm their nerves.

Inuyasha was almost relieved when he could hear distant speaking up ahead. If he thought his hearing was really good before than it was double what it was now. With a slight turn of the head, golden eyes met the gaze of Miroku's dark brown. An unspoken communication passed between the monk and assassin. With a small gesture, Inuyasha pointed down the hall and silently instructed Miroku to remain quiet.

Like two stalking wolves, Miroku and Inuyasha crept down the corridor. The hall opened up to a balcony area which overlooked a vast room. In the center was a strangely designed circle etched on the stone in a red substance; blood. A single figure lay in the middle, growling and snarling at the shadow imps surrounding the symbol.

Miroku, taking special care to make sure he was not seen, took a long look around the room. Dark brown eyes dilated when they caught sight of a young woman chained to the wall. Thankfully she did not seem harmed in anyway.

"Looks like Naraku hasn't performed the ritual yet" Inuyasha observed.

"Perhaps we will be able to catch Naraku unawares" Miroku wondered.

"Let's hope. You got a plan, monk?"

"We could free Sango and Sesshomaru first, so that we can have extra fighters on our side. However, I know that Naraku will notice and attempt to flee, leaving us right where we started" Miroku sighed, running his hand through his hair, trying to formulate a plan of action.

A rhythmical series of dark screeches started to pick up, sounding like a barbaric chant. Shadow imps stomped their feet and wracked their sharp claws against the stone of the floor.

"The full moon will soon reach its peak. Let the ritual begin" announced Naraku, from across them on another balcony.

"Damn" cursed Inuyasha quietly under his breath. If he wanted to kill Naraku before he was affected by the full moon, he had to do it now, before he had to worry about another possible threat; a mind controlled Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Miroku"

"Yes, Inuyasha"

"If I distract Naraku, will you free Sango and find a way to stop the spell?"

"I'll try to, but are you sure you won't over do it? Succumbing to the animal urges of the curse will only make the transformation progress faster. How do you know if Kagome can get you the cure in time?" questioned Miroku.

"Because I trust her" the dog eared man stated, not looking at his partner, but at the door leading to the hall. His head snapped back when he felt Miroku's shoulder shaking beside his. A purple clothed hand covered the lower half of the monk's face, his eyes clamped shut tight.

"Miroku? Miroku?" he whispered furiously. What was wrong with him? Was he choking? Was there a poisonous vapor? Was he... laughing? 

"Never thought I'd see the day that you would openly say such a thing! I apologize Inuyasha, but it was so unexpected" Miroku silently guffawed. Inuyasha scowled at the monk's amusement.

"Of all the times to be an idiot, you chose now?" 

"Calm down Inuyasha. I was just nervous, but now I feel a little more relaxed. I'm ready"

"After you get Sango and Sesshomaru free, get rid of those imps. I'm going to make sure Naraku doesn't escape"

#################################################

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I can't believe this is happening" Sango whispered, finally being able to move from being poisoned, which didn't seem to do much good seeing as how she was chained to a wall. The fine hair on her arms stood on end at hearing the shrieking chants. The Hunter ground her teeth in frustration. There was nothing she could do and being helpless wasn't exactly her forte.

"Tonight", Naraku called over the crowd, "Is the start of a new army. An army of were-creatures which will be under my command. Tonight will be only the beginning of a new and darker era"

The vampire Lord's speech grated on Sango's last nerves.

"It's the start of a new era alright" answered a gruff voice that was a certain Order member's, and I'm starting off with finishing your existence!"

Sango spotted a cloaked and hooded figure stand up on one of the room's balconies, a sword drawn in his hand. Glancing over at her captor, Sango could tell that the unexpected appearance of Inuyasha surprised Naraku. It was not so much the interruption that Naraku was concerned about, but it is the knowledge that Inuyasha had broken through the barrier. However, the surprise on Naraku's visage faded and his expression turned to calculating. Not a good thing.

"Is that so, Takahashi? Well perhaps I should take your threat seriously, seeing as how you have found your way into my lair"

"It was your mistake to underestimate me, Naraku" Inuyasha countered.

"But it is so easy to underestimate something so small and harmless"

"I'll show you harmless!" yelled Inuyasha, pulling out a handful of throwing stars from his cloak. Naraku simply held out his hand and the knives dropped uselessly to the ground, landing on a few imps.

"I cannot be defeated by such mundane objects. I believe we have already gone through this" tsked Naraku.

"Then I'll just have to use the Tetsagia!"

Sango watched in awe and fascination as Inuyasha, with all the grace of a cat (Although he is a dog) ran on the edge of the balcony to leapt onto the same platform as Naraku.

"Sango, Sango" whispered a low masculine voice beside her. It was a voice that she longed to hear.

"Miroku? Is that you?" she whispered questionably, turning her head. Brown sugar eyes met dark brown and a relived smile alighted on Sango's lips.

"Yes, my lady. I am here to rescue you", he assured, "Keep an eye on the imps and tell me it they notice what I am doing"

Nodding, Sango focused her attention on the wall of shadow imps backs in front of her as the creatures watched the fight unfold above them. Using some of his locksmith knowledge, Miroku made quick work of the locked chains. He was so intent on freeing Sango that he didn't even grope her.

Sango rubbed her sore and reddened wrists whacking out the kinks.

"Now, we have to get to Sesshomaru and free him. Inuyasha will need all the help he can get"

"Wait Miroku, I don't have a weapon to kill those imps and if they bite us, we'll be paralyzed" pointed out Sango, gesturing to her weaponless state. The hilt of a Katana was pressed into her hand by the purple robed monk.

"I thought you might need this when I passed a suit of armor"

"Well, this isn't as good as my Hirakotsu", the observed holding the blade at eye level, "but it'll do"

Sango leaned up and planted a small peck on Miroku's cheek and without a moment's hesitation charged into the wall of shadow imps.

Miroku who was caught off guard, recovered to follow his future finance into battle.

##################################

Naraku narrowly dodged a swing of the Tetsagia as he went on the defensive. He had not expected the mortal to be so fast and strong. Nor did he expect the strength emitting from the weapon.

'A demonic aura? Impossible! The sword rejected me and nearly purified my hand. Its aura is suppose to repel demonic forces. How could that change? Unless...' with a mighty jump Naraku tore the cloak away from his opponent. Takahashi spun, casting the remnants of his ruined garment off. Fangs were bared, golden eyes piercing and white dog ears flattened backwards.

"How very interesting. It seems that you have become one of the very creatures you have hunted your whole life. A fitting end to the Takahashi clan" Naraku laughed bitterly.

"How fitting will be when I chop off your head!"

"Then you better do it quick before the full moon rises and I have Sesshomaru at my beck and call. Not to mention the fact that you too will undergo the ritual" sneered the vampire.

"I will never be your servant, Naraku. I believe I already told you that" growled a rough voice at the side of the balcony. Sesshomaru, no longer chained, balanced on the railing, the bluish black blood of the shadow imps dripping from his elongated claws. Silver bangs covered his face, shielding his face.

"Sesshomaru, go help Miroku and Sango. I'm gonna deal with this bastard, myself" Inuyasha instructed.

"No, Takahashi. He's mine. I need to fight for my freedom. I need to fight this curse" the older man argued.

"And what do you think I'm trying to do!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Just stay out of my way" snapped Sesshomaru, leaping from the railing he swiped his claws at Naraku's chest, aiming for the creature's heart. Naraku ducked to the side and kicked the werecreature in the stomach, shoving him away.

Seeing Naraku's attention diverted, Inuyasha attempted to attack the demon's back, missing however.

"That's a little unfair, two against one" chided the lord, "However, how can two little whelps defeat an immortal who has already lived a century? Your strength is nothing compared to my own"

Naraku knew he was bluffing and that his seemingly cool and collective visage was only a farce. The ritual spell had failed and instead of having one werecreature fight the other while he escaped, but now they were both against him. He needed to get out of the castle or get to the jewel before the man reached its peak and the two were-creatures doubled their strength. With the jewel he could change them back and kill them without a problem.

"My Lord! Maaaaaster Naraaaakuuuuu!" hollered an annoying, nasally voice. A moment later the toadish retainer ran into the balcony that Takahashi had appeared from.

"The castle is under attack and the jewel is being taken by the Higurashi brat!"

Noticing the danger his master was in, Jaken stopped short, baffled at the turn of events.

"Jaken! I want that Jewel! Get it now!" ordered Naraku crossly, countering Takahashi's sword with a swipe of his clawed hand.

"Ooooo-fffff course mi-milord" stuttered the green imp, fleeing the balcony his master needed the Shikon no Tama and he was just the retainer to do it. Although Jaken was hoping that Mistress Kikyou had finally done away with the human girl.

'That fool better hurry with my jewel, it will be midnight within moments' Naraku snarled mentally.

###############################

Sango breathed heavily as she finally managed to fell the last shadow imp. The tiny bodies that surrounded her bled sluggishly, some were even twitching involuntarily. Even Sango was awed by the amount of damage she had brought upon the vile creatures without receiving a single bite.

"Are you alright, Sango?" asked a concerned monk as he leaned against his staff.

"I should be asking you that" she weakly grinned, moving over to support him. He was a little worse for wear. Long black strands of hair fell from his usually neat rat-tail and there were many scratches on his hands and face. He looked so weary.

"Don't worry about me. I just used more spirit power than I should have. I need to rest for only a moment" he answered, accepting the offered support of the Hunter. Sango carefully escorted the Order member to a wall and helped him sit against it.

"Inuyasha will need our assistance, we have to help" Miroku stated, exhaustion creeping in his voice.

"Shhhhhh", Sango shushed him, "We will help him, but you're no good to him dead" Truth be told, Sango too needed to rest a moment. She had not had food for so long and she was weakening. Miroku looked like he wanted to argue, but once his eyes were closed he began to fall into a deep sleep. Sango looked up towards the source of snarls, growls and clashing steel and revealed the battle above the monk and herself. Hopefully they could recover enough strength to help their friends and defeat Naraku.

#####################################

Inuyasha's sword once again sliced through thin air as Naraku swept to the side. He was distracted and was having trouble focusing on the fight at hand. Inuyasha was worried. Why was Kagome trying to take a jewel?

What about the cure?

Maybe the jewel was the cure?

How much time was left before midnight?

Where was Kikyou and why wasn't she aiding her lord?

A sudden thought crossed his mind that made him curse internally. What if Kagome came across her undead sister? Would she be as conflicted to fight Kikyou as she was to fight her brother?

'Argh! Enough with the questions! Kagome is just going to wait a little longer until I kill this bastard. I don't have a choice!" he mentally shouted at himself. If he couldn't destroy Naraku

then Kagome would never be out of danger and her family would always be trapped.

He had to do this now!

#############################

Kagome dropped to her knees, stunned by what had happened and awed by their power of the jewel in her clenched hand. When Kikyou had attacked, the jewel reacted which resulted in a blinding light. Kagome didn't know what exactly occurred. Before her was a pile of blackened bones and a barely materialistic kimono, it was all that remained of the vampire Kikyou.

"S-s-he'ss-s... gone, b-but...what happened... to her?" she wondered as she tried to wrap her head around it.

_The soul of Kikyou Higurashi has been purified. The darkness of her mind and body have been destroyed. She has been saved from the eternal damnation and it's all thanks to you my lady._

"What? I didn't do this!" Kagome exclaimed in confusion. The internal voice chuckled, much like a mother who found amusement in a silly question asked by a naive child.

_But you did Kagome. Your soul is pure, despite all the honors and sorrows you have endured. My purpose, my power is to restore humanity in the evil creatures that have been twisted beyond help._

"Then why would Naraku want to keep you in this castle? That seems like a very dangerous choice on his part, not that I'm complaining" she half-shrugged.

_Naraku doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. However there are two reasons why he keeps me in his lair. The first thing that fears is what humans might do to him should they find me. The second is so he may use me to neutralize the werecreature curse. You see in power, vampires and were-creatures are the same so-_

"Naraku fears that a werecreature will destroy him, which why he needs you. But how can Naraku expect to use you? Wouldn't he just burn like Kikyou? If there's one thing I know, Naraku isn't pure"

_True, but one of his minions might. They would be destroyed along with the curse, but what is one servant to an over lord like Naraku?_

"So can I just wish that Naraku was killed and my friends cured?" Kagome asked hopefully.

_Not from in here. My power has limits and one of those limits is that I need to at least be in the same room._

Nodding determination and a new found energy, Kagome stood and collected her fallen weapons. Some of the arrows that had fallen out of her quiver were snapped or crushed which wasn't good, but thankfully her dagger and bow were in acceptable condition and so were a few of the arrows. However, as Kagome turned to leave, something else caught her eye. A ghostly imagine of her eldest sister drifted upwards from the pile of bones and kimono. The dagger was held at the ready in Kagome's hand as her legs bend in a fighter's stance.

'Steady there little sister. I will not harm you. I simply came here to thank you and bide you farewell' spoke the apparition. Kagome's stance relaxed. This was not the guise of vampire Kikyou anymore. This was her sister's spirit.

'I am so proud of you, Little Lily and so is Mama, Papa, Bankotsu and our past friends. We know that you will be the one to free us from our family vow. Good luck and know that we will always be with you' the spirit floated close to the tearing woman and placed a nonexistent kiss on her forehead, before disappearing.

"Thank you, sister" whispered the young woman, wiping away the crystalline tears from her sapphire eyes.

######################################

PLEASE R&R

ANSWER:

There are sooooo many frigging questions I want to ask the author of my favorite anime and manga series. However, if I was to randomly see her on the street, (which I doubt) all rational and calm thoughts would fly out my head and I would result to a giddy and annoying three year old hyped up on sugar.

However, if I was corherent the first thing I would say is...

"Why did you bring Kikyou back to life!"

NEW QUESTION:

Besides the Inuyasha world, what anime or manga would you want to be magically thrown into?


	27. Chapter 26: Midnight

Hello everybody and anybody reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

Wow, it's actually been a year since I started writing this fanfiction by hand, I still can't believe it. I really do want to thank everyone who has read my fanfic in the past and hopefully in the future. You guys have been fantastic and I hope you read my other fanfictions as well as write your own.

Please enjoy this new addition to my Van Helsing Parody.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

##############################################

Chapter 26: Midnight

Deep from within the castle of the mountain, a loud resounding chime rang through the halls, signaling the first stroke of midnight.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I must hurry and get the Shikon no Tama for Master Naraku as soon as possible. Just hold on my Lord, your faithful servant Jaken will prevail" exclaimed the green imp as he quickly hobbled back down the hall.

"Aha, there is my Staff of Two Heads! Those foolish humans simply left it!" Jaken cackled when he picked up his wonderful weapon from where it had fallen when he was captured. Jaken grew silent when he heard the foot falls of someone walking cautiously down the corridor.

'Perhaps the human defeated Mistress Kikyou' Jaken's mucky brown eyes widened, 'Then she has taken the jewel... I can take her by surprise then bring the jewel back to the master' the retainer plotted, shuffling behind a suit of armor to await the stranger.

###################################

A sudden surge of undeniable power pulsed through Inuyasha's body, catching him off guard. Glancing over at Sesshomaru, he could see that the Hunter could feel it too. It must be a signal of the transformation. Trying to shake it off before he could succumb to it, Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter and faced Naraku.

"Why don't you fight? If you're so powerful than why not fight back?" Inuyasha demanded. The animal bloodlust was now racing through his veins and his voice had a raspy quality that crept down his throat.

"Because he cannot fight two werecreatures of the same power alone. Can you, Naraku?" Sesshomaru snarled animalistically, as his fangs and claws extended more than before, his shoulders hunching.

"My power goes far behind your own" Naraku snapped, his blood red eyes flaring to a dark glow, "And with the jewel, I will squash you beneath my foot"

"We will see who squashes whom" Sesshomaru growled. The Hunter's body shook with anxiety as his eyes bled a fresh blood color and odd markings adorned his cheekbones and forehead. Silver fur grew thinly on his face, neck, arms and chest. The thick fur draped on his shoulder before, fell off to lash from side to side.

Inuyasha's sword dropped from his hands as the knuckles cracked and popped with the reformation of the bone as they became larger. His whole body felt like it was being stretched until he stood a good seven and a half feet tall.

As the clock struck the final chime, the two men morphed into huge white and silver werecreatures that towered menacingly over the vampire lord. It seemed almost impossible that these two fearsome beasts were once human if it weren't for the shredded and oddly strained clothing on their legs and torsos. Only now did Naraku truly look fearful as he sensed the twin black auras that blazed like dark bonfires.

'I will not be outdone' vowed the lord, as he, himself shifted into his own demonic form.

Coal black wings of thick leather sprout from his shoulder blades and his face contracted into an imitation of a humanoid bat.

The two werecreatures recognized this monster as an enemy and threat, it was instinct that drove them to know that this creature was needed to be taken care of.

######################################

Jaken waited almost impatiently for the approaching footsteps.

'Come on little human, it's time for you to face the wrath of the staff of two heads' Jaken mentally sang.

*Zing*Clang*

The suit of armor that hid Naraku's retainer tobbled loudly on top of the unsuspecting Jaken.

"Gyah!" he cried out under the heavy weight. Wearily he struggled to pull himself from the metal mess.

"You need to work a little on your stealth, you little creep" chided a satisfied female vice, who was none other than the Higurashi wretch. He gulped thickly when the cold steel of her dagger traced his jaw line.

"However, I suppose that this works to my advantage. You see, toad. I am in need of your assistance" she smiled threateningly, "and this time, no funny business"

##################################

Sango started when animalistic snarls and howls filled the balcony above. The hair on the Hunter's arms and back of the neck stood on end. So it had begun. It was midnight and the peak of the werecreature's transformation.

Miroku stirred beside her and enclosed her hand weakly in his own. Sango gazed down at the small comfort, expression soft.

"Funny how things sometimes turn out, hmmmm Sango? In order to kill Naraku one must become a being like him. I pray that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can save themselves before the darkness overwhelms them" mumbled Miroku, almost absent mindly.

'So do I, Miroku, so do I'

##############################################

'Enemy... Threat... Enemy... Threat... Kill' stated the instinct of a blood lusting beast as he circled around the vampire. The vampire creature was divided between himself and the other werecreature. The other one could be dealt with after the vampire scum was nothing more but bones in his paw-like hands.

"I am to be your master. Stand down and your punishment will not be severe" the vampire ordered. Neither of the werecreatures gave him an answer, failing to recognize the spoken language.

The moon crest tattooed werecreature lunged with lightening quick speed, knocking the vampire off balance and send him tumbling to the stone floor of the balcony. The vampire screeched and thrust the werecreature away with his taloned legs, pushing the beast off the platform and into the room below. Leaping to his feet, the winged demon bared his dagger like fangs at the remaining werecreature. Beating wings began to lift the giant bat off the ground and into the open air.

The white werecreature snapped in realization and pounced on the exposed back of the vampire, hampering the left wing's movement. The demon frailed wildly in the air, trying in vain to force the monster off his back.

The creature held on with a furious grip, digging his claws in the black skin of Naraku. Growing desperate, the vampire rammed against the walls and pillars to dislodge the burden.

'Kill... Blood... Kill' chanted the werecreature instinct, 'Snap spine'

To comply, the werecreature opened his jowls and clamped his razor sharp fangs onto the protruding spinal cord and muscle.

#################################

Sango watched fearful as the silver werecreature stalked towards her and the drowsy monk, his clawed feet moving soundlessly over the marble floor, stepping over the imps' lifeless bodies.

"I don't know if you're Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, but I know that you don't want to really attack us. You must not give in, alright" Sango said nervously as she tried to inch herself and Miroku over.

The blood red eyes held no recognition or rational thought, only a strong hunger. She didn't want to lift a sword against him, knowing that she didn't have the strength or resolve to fight off the supernatural beast.

'This werecreature may actually kill us' was Sango's only thought.

A death awakening screech burst above in the air, drawing the attention of the silver canine hybrid and the Hunter.

Like a bird shot into the sky, Naraku's body crumpled in on itself and dropped like a stone. The white werecreature leapt off before it could land on the ground, landing in a crouch. Naraku did not get up.

'He's dead... Naraku's dead' Sango thought with awe.

*Grrrrrrrrrrrr*

She was ripped from her thoughts by twin growls which sounded hostile and threatening.

'Now we have to deal with two of them' she stressed, hugging Miroku tightly.

But the sounds were not directed at her, but between the two canines. A dawning struck the Hunter, these two had eliminated a natural common enemy and now had a need to fight for dominance. Not wanting the two creatures to suddenly remember two weakened humans, Sango could only embrace Miroku and wait. White and Silver squared off, hackles raised, lips snarling, teeth bared, claws flexing, both ready to do battle for territory.

#################################

**I am Alpha. Back down and you may be Beta** barked the taller Silver, in canine speech.

**Alpha must be the most strong and I am stronger** the smaller White snorted.

**We'll see who is strongest**

Charging like two bulls, the werecreatures locked claw against claw, jaws aiming for the neck and jugulars. Nails ripped patches of fur, racking tough skin. Neither would back down. The challenge had been made and it was impossible to surrender.

A swift head butt from the White beast separated the two. Now they began circling one another, waiting for the other to strike first.

"Inuyasha?" shouted a confused human female. The cry was ignored, the language not understood. It was of little importance to the humanoid animals.

"Kagome! Stay up there!" commanded another human female.

**Noisy creatures** spat the Silver.

**Better to hunt**

**Meat**

The snarling and short barks silenced as the demons turned to face the weak humans. The white eyed the raven haired female and the beaten green imp on the balcony, while the Silver focused on the unconscious man and worried woman.

############################

Kagome didn't know which one was Inuyasha and who the other werecreature may be, but at the moment it didn't matter who it was. There was a possessed human in that body devoid of human consciousness, who was approaching her in a clearly stalkerish stride, its only intent to devour her flesh. The imp beside her quivered like a freezing bird, sweat beading on his vulture like head.

When the canine hybrid was little more than four feet away, Jaken yelped and turned tail. The beast's attention snapped to the retreating toad and pounced on the thing, sailing over Kagome's body. Paws crushed the imp's body, a loud, resounding crunch made Kagome feel sick to her stomach.

_Use my power now Kagome_

'It won't kill them like it killed Kikyou, right' worried the Hunter.

_No child_ Midoki answered_ However, they will not be the same_

Kagome fumbled with shaking fingers for her pouch, her fingers enclosing around cool grass. Bringing the jewel to her chest, she closed her sapphire eyes.

"Destroy the werecreature curse... please" she whispered, a pleasant tinge spreading across her palms and fingertips.

############################

A brilliant flash of light exploded from the tiny sphere, casting the shadows of the vast room into oblivion. The light of the jewel reviled even the Tetsagia and was just as powerful. Like the fading of a sunset, the room dimmed to a soft glow. Kagome uncovered her eyes, blinking quickly to clear the haze. Lying on his stomach in front of her was none other than Inuyasha, bruised and bleeding.

'Inuyasha!'

Shoving the jewel into her pouch, Kagome was by the assassin's side in an instant. Dropping down to her knees, she carefully rolled him over and placed his head gently on her lap. To her surprise he still had his dog ears, white hair and clawed hands.

'Does he still have the curse?' she wondered, blinking in puzzlement.

_Yes and no. I could not lift it completely. I have restored enough humanity in the two werecreatures to give them consciousness of their demonic thoughts, but their bodies cannot ever be wholly human ever again. That is the price of healing; there will always be scars._

Slender hands stroked strands of sweaty opal hair away from the cursed man's face, a finger lightly tracing the purple slashes etched on both his cheeks. She winced at the angry wounds covering his bare chest and arms, blood drying to crusty patches. The sharp nails adorning his hands and feet looked dulled down, the canine teeth of his open mouth glinted in the torchlight.

To other people, Inuyasha did seem scary, because they won't know him. They would only see what his appearance would portray, a beast as oppose to who he really was, an antisocial yet lonely soul. In the past few days she had seen past his hard shell to the courageous and caring person beneath.

"It doesn't matter", she whispered to no one in particular, "I don't care what he looks like, he will always be the same wonderful jerk he was before tonight"

"Urgh" came a groan from her lap. A pair of sapphires peered down at hazy amber.

"Have a good nap?" she couldn't help, but tease.

"Kago...me?" he rasped, eyes squinting as he attempted to recall how he got to the position he was in "Kagome! What happened with Naraku, all I remember is fighting the bastard and now, I'm here"

"Shhhh... Inuyasha calm down, your injuries might get worse" she reprimanded as he sat up.

"Ain't no big deal. I've had worse" he grunted, trying to move.

"Oh, you stubborn idiot. You could have died, just relax and let me see to them" she demanded, trying to pull the man back from his sitting position.

"Fine wench" Inuyasha flinched when one of his larger cuts broke open.

Triumphant, Kagome pulled a roll of bandages, provided by Rin, of course, from a side pocket of her sack and placed the pack under Inuyasha's head.

"This will help until we get to the manor, at least it will hold back infection" she determined, preparing to wrap up the wounds. Her hands paused mid motion through when she glanced at the injuries.

"Oh my goodness" she murmured.

"Oh great, now what?" huffed Inuyasha, propping himself on his elbows.

"What in the seven hells" he trailed off now understanding Kagome's shock. The huge gashes that had torn through skin were closing and sealed, leaving behind stark white scars. Kagome remembered Midoko's words.

_That is the price of healing. There will always be a scar._

Inuyasha tentively touched the white flesh and caught sight of the reddish stained claws on his fingertips. Scowling, he reached up to grab the furry dog ears on his head.

"But-but I thought t-tha-t'" he stuttered between self anger and concern.

"Shhh... Inuyasha, its ok" Kagome tried to sooth.

"No, it's not Kagome!" he barked out, rolling onto his knees, fist pounding the marble floor, "I lost control, didn't I? I can't remember any of it! It's all a blur! I... I could have killed you"

"But you didn't Inuyasha and you will never have to think that again" Kagome crawled to face him, both her hands sliding onto his fist, "You won't lose your humanity like my father and brother did. That's actually what the cure is, restoring humane thought. Just think about it, you have all the power of a demon with the conscience of a human. Think of all the ways you will be able to help mankind"

"Keh, but now I'm more of an outcast than before" muttered the dawn hearted assassin. A tense silence befell the two with either of them looking at the others.

"We should go find the others and return to the village" Kagome suggested standing up and holding her hand out to help Inuyasha to his feet. For a moment, he actually looked like he was going to accept her offer, but he didn't and stood by himself. Hurt crossed the Hunter's face as he passed her before fading into a cool facade.

'It's my fault that he got involved. I should have never allowed him to stay in the village. I should have never let him protect me. I should have never fallen in love with him, if I didn't I wouldn't feel so brokenhearted now' she thought miserably. He was angry and Kagome believed that his loathing and anger was directed towards her, as it should be.

She was just a magnet for disaster. A single crystalline tear slipped down her cheek as she hurried to catch up with Inuyasha.

##########################

Sesshomaru picked himself up off the floor, a headache pounding at his temple, his mouth dry and copper tasting. For a moment, his vision swam when his eyelids slid open, the torchlight watery like a disturbed pool liquid. His arm was suddenly slung around small shoulders.

"Sesshomaru... Sesssssshomaruuu" a voice urged the disoriented man awake. Focusing Sesshomaru saw and felt Sango heaving him to a standing position, her supportive arms keeping him from tobbling over.

"I'm perfectly capable to walk on my own, Sango" he said, now able to wake his body slowly. It felt as if he had, had a long step.

"OK, suit yourself then" Sango sighed, removing herself from Sesshomaru's personal space. She knew better than to argue with the older Hunter.

"It's appears that the cure did not quite work the way we planned, however, whatever it was it did seem to work to some extent" Miroku piped up behind the two bodyguards. Ever since that flash, the monk had been energized and thoughtful which was an extremely good thing seeing as how Sango didn't have to worry about carrying two passed out males.

"Dear gods! Sesshomaru, is that you? You're alive?" shouted Kagome from the balcony above the two.

"Kagome, I think we should meet outside before we begin such long stories" Sango called back, "Come on men. If I spend another moment in these gods forsaken place, I'm going to start knocking down some walls. Stone or not"

############################### 

See, Kagome didn't die. As much as I love the Van Helsing movie, I didn't like the end all that much. Anyway we have only a few chapters left to go until I start publishing a new fanfic.

Please R&R

ANSWER: That is a difficult question to be honest, but I would have to say that I would want to be in the Yu Yu Hakusho anime, so I could see Kurama in the flesh. For all those who think me creepy or weird here's what I have to say in return.

Am I weird?

Yes.

Should I care I'm weird?

Maybe.

Do I care?

Nope. Not a chance.

NEW QUESTION:

If you could change the end of a show or movie, excluding the show Inuyasha or Van Helsing, what would it be and how would you change it?


	28. Chapter 27: Returning Home Victorious

Hello everybody and anybody reading INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!

*Sniffsniff*

It's over! INUYASHA TAKAHASHI is finally finished. I hope you enjoy this final addition to my fanfic.

For all my reviewers and readers I want to say thank you for giving my fanfiction a chance to read. I know how it wasn't the greatest, but I am very proud of it. I have many other fanfics that I will be publishing soon, both on this account and on my other account ROSELYNNTAMA, and I want be honored if you read them as well.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything

###############################

Chapter 27: Returning Home Victorious

Once outside of the dingy castle, expressions were exchanged between the small group, and even some hugs were shared by the three Hunters. Although Kagome was still bothered by the fact that Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha to lie to her, she had forgiven them both. Now that the sun had broke out over the horizon and their as locating Sango's precious bane boomerang, they were finally able to return to Kyoko.

Kagome should have felt happy and at peace, now that Naraku was no longer apart of this world, but instead she felt anxious and solemn. What would happen now that her family's obligations had been fulfilled?

Well she did know.

She would be expected to take up the role of Lady Higurashi of Kyoko and marry some young man of high village status. And what of the two Order members? Most likely they would return to China and never come back. Would she ever see Inuyasha again? Probably not. Destiny had brought them together and now it was pulling them apart. In honor of her family she would take control of their estate and Inuyasha was bound to an organization to keep demons and monsters at bay.

'Maybe I'm the one whose really cursed?'

#################################

As expected the village rejoiced in the return of the heroes who had saved them from the infamous vampire lord. The group was welcomed and congratulated by every man, woman and child. A banquet and accompanying festivities were announced by the village council and everyone set to work. The five heroes retired to the manor so as to freshen up and rest.

(AN: Please note that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are hooded).

"Thank goodness you came back. I've been so worried" fussed Rin when she greeted them at the door. She threw her small arms around both Sango and Kagome, squeezing the pair tightly.

"Rin, we need air" Kagome huffed.

"Oh sorry" apologized the tiny healer, releasing the two women. Sango grimaced slightly as she rubbed her arm to get the circulation going.

"Hello Rin"

Dark brown eyes widened as she slowly turned her gaze up to the cloaked figure of Sesshomaru who towered over her only his face visible. Water pooled beneath her eyes, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find her voice.

"Se-see-homaru?"

He nodded. Barely bracing for impact, Sesshomaru nearly unbalanced when Rin flung herself to his chest. Blinking in surprise, he looked at Sango and Kagome, who were smiling secretly, in confusion.

"I was so scared when you left without warning. I was afraid that I would never see you again!" she cried with her shoulders shaking. Strong arms wrapped around the healer's small frame, comforting Rin. After a long moment, one of those large hands tilted her chin up. Taken aback, Rin was not expecting it when warm lips pressed firmly against her own.

Kagome almost squealed with girlish giddiness and Sango had no clamp a hand over her mouth to stifle it.

Miroku simply smiled and shaking his head followed Inuyasha out of the entrance hall. Inuyasha had hardly spoken in more than a single sentence at a time since they had left the mountainside castle and Miroku worried about his friend.

The second Inuyasha entered the guest room he had been given before, he whipped the tattered cloak he had salvaged from the castle, off his person.

"Damn, constricting piece of worthless cloth" he cursed softly crossing his arms and flopping on the bed, glaring at the room. The villagers may have welcomed him, but he wondered if they would have been so warm if he had not worn the makeshift disguise. Human's naturally feared the supernatural.

Sesshomaru was fortunate that he was the most human looking out of the two of them. He didn't have dog ears, which could never pass for human.

"You seem a lot more moodier than usual, especially for someone who defeated such a powerful Over Lord"

"Leave me be, Miroku" Inuyasha stated, rolling over on his side, away from his observant partner.

"At last, a full sentence. Perhaps we can get somewhere" nodded Miroku, leaning against the door.

"The only place we're going us back to China tonight"

"So soon, after the celebration?" Miroku frowned, brows furrowing.

"Before"

"But, Inuyasha it would be rude to leave before we attended a banquet made in our honor. Why not ju-?"

"Stay if you want to. I'm setting out with or without you. I want to talk with Totosai about he plans to do to me" Inuyasha snapped bitterly.

Miroku was momentarily speechless.

"Inuyasha. I don't believe that Totosai will do anything. Once we explain what has happened, there will be nothing to worry about" consoled the monk.

"Nothing to worry about?" repeated the whole haired ma, sounding almost dangerous, "Keh. I don't think so. The lifelong mission of the Order is to destroy evil and guess what I am. Even if Totosai doesn't think I'm a threat, he won't have a choice, but cast me out. And where will I be then, huh?" his voice rose with every sentence, until he just glared furiously, having sat up rigidly.

"Negatively will get you no where my friend. Even if the rest of mankind doesn't accept you, there are some people who do, no matter your appearance. What will it hurt to enjoy the time you can spend with them here?"

Without saying another word, the monk left so that Inuyasha could reflect on his words.

#####################################

"And that is the end of it. Apparently the jewel has taken the beast out of me, although I will always stay in this form" Sesshomaru explained, having sat down with Rin, Kagome and Sango in the library.

"Tonight I will tell the villagers that there will be nothing to fear from you Sesshomaru and if they don't believe me, I will show them this" announced Kagome, holding up the Shikon Jewel, "I know that with Keade being a priestess, she will understand"

"Speaking of tonight, we need to get you ready" said Rin, standing up, "From what I have heard there will be several announcements at the banquet and we need the future ruler to make a good impression"

Kagome almost looked defeated, she had a good idea of what those announcements would be about. However, duty called. Attempting to appear cheerful as oppose to disdainful of her position. She smiled, although a little fearfully.

"Then what are we waiting for?" 

##################################

The village seemed more alive than it ever had before. There was no doubt that they would be able to enjoy themselves without having to keep guards posted or continuously looking up to inspect the sky. Lanterns were hanging everywhere and young children who were rarely allowed to be out after sunset, raced around the streets happily, making loud sounds of awe up to the stars in the sky. Mothers, widows and unmarried maidens bustled about to keep an eye on the little ones and lay out the food. Men of all ages, excluding children joked and even rough housed.

This was the kind of place, Inuyasha wished to be a part of. A place of simple pleasure now that Kyoko was free. He longed to cast aside his cloak and join the arm wrestling match, some of the young men were participating in, but he restrained himself. Inuyasha had taken Miroku's words to heart and made the decision to stay for the festivities, even if he wouldn't participate. To be honest the only reason he chose to stay was because he wanted to see Kagome as much as he could before he rode away to China.

He wanted to stay with her, but he had his responsibilities and she had hers. Even though he had tried not to, he had broken the rule.

Don't get attached.

But he didn't just break it. No, he shattered it.

Miroku who sat beside his friend at the guest of honor table, noticed the insistent tapping of Inuyasha's claws under the wood of the table.

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha"

"Keh, you know what Miroku?"

"What?'

"You are one annoying son of a bi-"

"Good evening you two" Sango suddenly greeted, taking a seat beside Miroku, her hand finding his under the table.

"And to you, my fiery lady" answered Miroku, squeezing her hand back.

"Are you enjoying yourselves so far?"

"Yeah, hey where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, waving off her question. Sango ignored the half demon's rudeness and replied.

"Kagome and the council are just about to open the banquet. She will be arriving with them"

No sooner had the Huntress spoken that a gong rang, effectively quieting the crowd. like an unspoken command, people began taking seats around the scattered tables or sitting upon laid out table cloths. A small procession of elderly men and some women, moved through the crowd accompanied by Sesshomaru, who was dressed in a Hunter's uniform which was actually more formal looking than Sango and Kagome's.

"Even though the people see Kagome as the head of the Hunters, she's more of a figurehead. Now that she will take up leadership, Sesshomaru is now head Hunter" explained Sango, when she caught sight of the puzzled expression on Miroku's face. The last person of the procession was a certain twenty-three year old woman.

Inuyasha gaped somewhat openly amber eyes widened like saucers and his face warmed as his heart started to beat faster.

Kagome was dressed in a flowing oceanic blue kimono with a silver obi wrapped around her waist. Her glossy raven hair was bedecked with smaller silver ribbons in a fanned up do, which showed off her heart-shaped face. A small golden pendant of a flaming sun hung from her throat. She was a vision.

Kagome was the only one standing at the table on the raised dais, overlooking all the villagers. A soft smile made her face glow as she outstretched her arms in a welcoming manner, keeping mindful of her sleeves.

"Tonight we celebrate the defeat of Kyoko's greatest enemy" Screaming cheers rose from the crowd at this statement "This would have not been possible if it were not for our loyal Hunters; Sesshomaru and Sango" More cheers "Or our honored guests; Inuyasha Takahashi and Monk Miroku" Another round of clapping and shouting. This time Kagome waited till the crowd settled down.

"However, in order to destroy Naraku, two of our people had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Their humanity. Fortunately by divine intervention, both have been cured from the werecreature curse by the Shikon Jewel. There is nothing to fear from werecreatures anymore, as long as we have the jewel. We have lived in constant terror for far too long, my friends. Let us live in fear no more!" she exclaimed, strokes the excitement of the once again cheering crowd.

"I've never heard her address the village like this" Sango mentioned off hand quietly.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Miroku wondered just as quietly.

"Kagome has never liked public speaking. Yes, she can do it well, but she's always afraid that she will make a fool of herself. Being a captain is different than being a Lady. I have a feeling that she will not enjoy it" Sango replied, knowingly.

Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome and he almost prayed that she would meet his gaze. A stout male elder, stood up stiffly, motioning for Kagome to sit down. The elder reminded Inuyasha of a short and fatter Totosai, but he also looked a bit like a large flea man.

"Thank you for your inspiring words, Mistress Higurashi. I, too would like to express my gratitude for our five conquerors, as does the rest of the council. In light of this development, there are a few announcements to be made. Starting a week from tomorrow the Hunters will be searching and escorting traders and merchants from surrounding villages to make business with our own. Secondly a monument of stone will begin construction to mark this life changing day. Thirdly we will begin to search for the future husband of Kagome Higurashi, Lady of Kyoko and the new lord who will rule alongside her"

A stone seemed to drop into the pit of Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome would be looking for a husband?

So soon after everything that happened?

Sapphire orbs caught his own, drowning him in a current of raw and mixed emotions. He tore his eyes away, unable to look at her now. He should have known that once he left to go back to China, that she would need to marry.

The lucky son of a bitch, whoever he would be.

Jealously crept up his neck like a spider at the thought of anyone else, gazing into her oceanic eyes, holding her slender hand, kissing those rosy lips of hers. Risking a glance at said woman, Inuyasha saw her clutch her golden pendant, her face sorrowful, thoughtful.

'I can never be with Kagome. I just have to face it, but for once. I'm just going to be the coward. The sooner I leave the better'

No one seemed to notice when the cloaked guest of honor, slipped silently from his chair, not even Miroku or Sango. He loathed his self pity and had no reason to stay surrounded by overly happy people.

"There is something I wish to say!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone stopped short at the sudden shout that came from the village head, even Inuyasha turned back to listen to Kagome's words.

"My family has always been head of Kyoko village. It has, been our mission to lead and protect the people, by putting our safety as a second priority" The silence was so thick you could hear a pin drop" All my life, I have tried to keep this close to my heart. It was my ultimate goal to destroy Naraku so that I could restore this village to the glory it must have been a century ago. However, I don't believe I can"

At this, cries of protest rang through the villagers. The elders, save Keade, were too shocked to interject. Holding up her hand, Kagome continued, "I want to explore the world that we have been kept from and I cannot do that when I am bound so furiously here. So, I Lady Kagome, hereby pass leadership of Kyoko Village to Head Hunter Sesshomaru Taisho"

Kagome caught said man's eye, a pleading clear in her own. Sesshomaru stood, two heads taller than the woman before going down onto one knee, head bowed, right hand resting on his left chest. The villagers and council members waited with bated breath for Sesshomaru's answer.

"I accept"

Roars of approval erupted forth. A better choice of leader couldn't have been made, after all, Sesshomaru was well respected by all the people.

In all the excitement, Kagome stepped away from the raised table and disappeared behind one of the shops, her silver obi fluttering like a beacon to beckon an observing Inuyasha. Kagome looked over her shoulder to make sure no one followed. Sighing in relief that no one stopped her, she took out the ribbons decorating her long silky hair. That speech had been terrifying and the fresh air was welcomed into her lungs.

"I did it" she said, feeling accomplished.

"But why?"

"Ahhh" she managed a small squeak before her mouth was clamped shut.

"For someone who claims to be a warrior, you sure are caught unaware all the time" a husky voice chuckled.

'I should have known' she scolded herself.

"And for someone who claims to be an assassin" she began, prying Inuyasha hand from her mouth, "you give yourself away to your victims too easily"

Grasping her shoulders, Inuyasha turned Kagome around so he could see her beautiful face. Placing her hands over top his, Kagome tried to meet his look, which was difficult with his hooded cloak.

"Why did you give everything up?" he asked.

"For three very simple reasons. I would not be happy being the obedient ruler, I really want to see the world and..." she paused, reaching up to pull off his hood, freeing his face of shadows and the brilliant white of his hair, along with the intriguing dog ears atop his head, "because I love you too much to marry some other man" She punctuated this with a light teasing kiss, purposely missing his lips.

"I want to go with you, to the Order. I want to be with you, Inuyasha. Forever" Inuyasha crushed Kagome's body to his own, pulling Kagome into a passion filled kiss.

"I don't think forever is long enough"

######################################

"Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Everyone is ready to bid you, farewell. Are you ready?" the healer inquired, standing at the door to the former Lady's room.

Kagome closed the clothe pack that sat on her bed. Giving another quick glance around to make certain that she didn't forget anything. Nodding in satisfaction, she slung the traveling bag over her shoulder and turned to follow behind Rin. She paused momentarily at the hall of her family's portraits.

"Good bye, everyone. I will always remember you, all of you" she whispered, walking away. Passing through the main doors of the manor, Kagome was greeted by her friends and villagers. Three horses were held stationary by three small stable boys, ready to go. Rin, who was closest, hugged the woman first. Stepping back the allowed Sesshomaru to bid Kagome goodbye.

"You will always be welcome here, Kagome" he said with a cool demeanor, although his amber eyes betrayed the faint sorrow he felt.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. For everything" replied Kagome and whispering into his pointed ear she told him point blank, "If you don't marry Rin soon, I'll have to just come back and force you to"

"I will keep that in mind" chuckled the new village head.

"Rin, take care of this icicle" Kagome giggled.

"I will" Rin sniffed, drabbing her tears away.

As Kagome stepped closer to the horses, the people she passed bowed their heads respectfully.

'Am I making the right choice?' she couldn't help but wonder, 'Yes I am'

Sango was already beside the horses, the two male Order members and Jinenji, a traveling pack strapped to her back and long cloak draped over her shoulders.

"Couldn't have asked for a better day to ride, eh Kagome?" Sango asked rhetorically. Yes, after Miroku had found out that Kagome had decided to go to China with Inuyasha, he wasted no time in asking Sango to come as well.

She had agreed of course.

"No, today's perfect" answered Kagome, smiling.

"Well, shall we go? We have a long way to get to the part and I doubt that Jinenji likes the idea of riding horses at night" Miroku pointed out.

"The power of observation is not wasted on you I see" Jinenji intoned, shaking his deformed head. Despite the kindness of Kyoko's villagers. Jinenji did not like being in the crowded village.

"Then what are we doing just hanging around? Keh, let's get going" scoffed the half demon.

Gracefully, Inuyasha jumped onto the black mare's back, offering a clawed hand toward Kagome. Miroku, following Inuyasha's lead, straddled a different horse, before Sango could claim one, the last being taken by Jinenji.

Both women exchanged amused glances and shook their heads. Choosing to humor their men, they accepted the offered hands. After all, men were too easy to please. Riding from the village, Kagome took the chance to give her old home, one last look, a small tug, pulling her heart strings.

"You sure you won't regret this? Inuyasha questioned, not taking his eyes off the road. Mentally, he tried to prepare himself if she said that she did. Her happiness was more important than his own and if she would be happier in Kyoko. So be it. Kagome slipped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, pressing the side of her face against his back she declared.

"Not as long as I'm with you, Inuyasha Takahashi"

THE END

##################################

Please R&R

FINAL ANSWER:

I am a HUGE movie, show and book fanic. I want to have a room dedicated to each thing when I have my own house. However, if I had to choose one movie in which I could chance the end it would be: Phatom of the Opera. I feel soooooo bad for the phatom and if I could change it I would make it so that she ended up with him and that he wasn't so crazy.


End file.
